


Что скрывает ложь

by HellScream



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellScream/pseuds/HellScream
Summary: Утер Пендрагон питает слабость к всевозможным магическим тварям и старается не упустить ни единой возможности заполучить новое редкое существо. Когда пробивает час и, согласно древним преданиям, в окрестностях Камелота появляется легендарный девятихвостый лис, Утер отправляет на охоту своего сына Артура и его верных рыцарей.





	1. Chapter 1

— Раз в сотню лет в окрестностях Камелота появляется удивительное магическое существо, именуемое девятихвостым лисом. Тот, кто поймает его, обретёт богатство и безграничную власть, а враги будут трепетать от одного упоминания его имени.

— Безусловно, это крайне интересно, отец, и всё же больше походит на вымысел, чем на реальность.

— Эта легенда передаётся из поколения в поколение. Мне поведал её мой отец, а ему — его. Мне несказанно повезло, что появление лиса выпало на годы моего правления.

— И ты хочешь устроить охоту на него?

— К сожалению, я уже не молод и вряд ли выдержу неделю погони в седле. Поэтому я прошу тебя и твоих рыцарей сделать это для Камелота. Если вы сумеете найти лиса, наше королевство будет процветать отныне и во веки веков. Ты ведь желаешь унаследовать процветающий Камелот?

— Разумеется, — сдержанно ответил Артур. — С твоего позволения, отец, я немедленно отдам распоряжения и начну готовиться к охоте.

Времени у Артура оставалось не так уж и много — покинуть замок необходимо было ещё до рассвета. До этого предстояли не самые приятные сборы — что ж, эту обязанность он мог поручить слугам, однако проконтролировать их действия всё-таки не мешало бы. Артур знал, кого из рыцарей возьмёт с собой, и теперь остались сущие мелочи: всего лишь сообщить им о том, что ближайшую неделю они проведут в прекрасных лесах Камелота, в погоне за мифическим существом.

— Между прочим, в чём-то твой отец прав, — резюмировал Гвейн, первым согласившийся поохотиться. — Какой бы глупой не казалось легенда о девятихвостом лисе, его ищут, и искать не перестанут. Если нам не доведётся его увидеть, это не означает, что его не поймают другие.

— Ни за что ни подумал бы, что ты веришь в легенды.

— Я пьяница, это немаловажно, — усмехнулся Гвейн. — Ты не представляешь, сколько мифов и легенд я успел переслушать, шатаясь по тавернам.

— Надеюсь, твои знания нам пригодятся, — закатил глаза Артур.

Он выехал на рассвете вместе с Гвейном, Персивалем и Леоном. Несколько зевак и бездомных проводили их любопытными взглядами: куда и зачем в такую рань может отправиться принц и лучшие рыцари Камелота? Да и пятая лошадь, нагружённая снедью и бурдюками с водой, навевала мысли о долгосрочном путешествии.

***

Откуда начинать поиски Артур не имел ни малейшего представления. Леон и Персиваль также не разделяли энтузиазма Утера и больше всего хотели найти какую-нибудь таверну, чтобы провести там всю предстоящую неделю. Один лишь Гвейн был полон энергии и энтузиазма, неустанно подбадривая своих товарищей.

— Чем раньше мы найдём неуловимого зверя, тем быстрее вернёмся домой. Предлагаю вашему высочеству и остальным подумать над загадкой: где могут прятаться волшебные лисы?

— В норах, как и обычные, — широко зевнул Артур. — А знаешь, сколько в лесу нор?

Они устроили привал спустя два часа после отъезда. Артур, не медля, расстелил на земле плащ и тут же повалился спать.

— Манеры, ваше высочество, — пробубнил Гвейн и сделал то же самое. Леон и Персиваль не заставили себя ждать.

Они вновь двинулись в путь, когда солнце уже стояло в зените. Артур понятия не имел, как далеко им придётся заехать, но сидел в седле с прямой спиной и смотрел перед собой так напряжённо, как будто по тропинке перед ним вот-вот должен был пробежать желанный лис. 

К вечеру рыцари добрались до маленькой деревушки и устроились на ночлег в местной таверне. Им незамедлительно отвели лучшие комнаты и накормили необыкновенно вкусным ужином.

— Нечасто нас навещают особы королевской крови, — к их столу подсел темноволосый мужчина с проседью на висках. — Что привело вас в наши края?

— Охота, — кратко ответил Артур, надеясь, что незнакомец не пустится в расспросы. 

— И какой редкий зверь водится в наших лесах?

— Девятихвостый лис, — брякнул Персиваль, осушив кружку эля одним глотком.

— Девятихвостый лис… — задумчиво повторил мужчина.

— Не слушайте, бредни это всё, — Артур попытался замять разговор, но было уже поздно.

— Нет, вовсе не бредни. Лис действительно существует, но его нельзя найти и поймать как обычного зверя. Он подчиняется законам Древней Религии и откликнется только на зов того, кто исповедует её. Без проводника вам никогда не отыскать его, — мужчина закашлялся и, воспользовавшись замешательством рыцарей, покинул таверну во избежание дальнейших расспросов.

— Кто тянул тебя за язык, Персиваль? — Леон уронил голову на руки.

— Зато нашей неудаче найдётся оправдание! — изрядно захмелевший Гвейн стукнул кружкой по столу. — Если память мне не изменяет, среди нас нет никого, кто не только обладал бы магическими силами, но ещё и был сведущ в подобной магии. Утера должно удовлетворить такое объяснение.

— Ты совсем не знаешь моего отца, — усмехнулся Артур. — Если в Камелоте нет ни одного адепта Древней Религии, он будет искать их в других королевствах в лучшем случае. А в худшем — откроет на них охоту.

— Но это уже не твоя забота, — Гвейн похлопал его по плечу.

 

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро с жуткой головной болью, Артур твёрдо решил: его отец может верить в каких угодно магических существ, однако он, Артур, охотиться на них не будет. Он останется в этой деревне на ближайшую неделю помогать местным жителям, а затем с чистой совестью вернётся в Камелот. И полезное дело сделает, и никого для этого убивать не придётся. Страдающие от похмелья доблестные рыцари Камелота не могли с ним не согласиться.

Известие о том, что гости задержатся, разлетелось по деревушке в мгновение ока. Местная целительница пришла в таверну с пучком трав и заварила ароматный напиток, вмиг прогнавший дурман и прояснивший рыцарские головы.

— Скажи, добрая женщина, — обратился к ней Артур, — живёт ли среди вас тот, кто разбирается в легендах и преданиях? Вчера с нами беседовал мужчина с сединой на висках и в сером балахоне, но он покинул нас довольно быстро, и я не успел спросить его имени.

— Живёт, — улыбнулась целительница. — Его все местные знают, ваше высочество. Когда-то он обладал огромной силой, но потерял её из-за ужасной болезни. Никто не может сказать точно, сколько ему лет, однако я с уверенностью могу вам за него поручиться. Никому в Камелоте или за его пределами не известно столько легенд и преданий, сколько мудрому Балинору.

 

Довольно быстро Артур понял, что отыскал золотую нишу этой деревушки. Днём вместе с рыцарями и обычными жителями он трудился, помогая починить прохудившуюся крышу, сломанный загон и даже научить обращаться с оружием, а вечером в таверне, затаив дыхание, слушал рассказы Балинора. Он не знал, да и не стремился узнать, происходило ли это на самом деле. Каждая история создавала новый удивительный мир, куда переносился Артур и становился его главным героем. За свою жизнь он практически не встречался с магическими существами, в отличие от отца, который питал к ним страсть. Именно сейчас Артуру представилась уникальная возможность: он будто бы наяву побеждал коварных и злых драконов, заключая союз с другими представителями их рода. Он наслаждался прогулкой на единороге и захватывающем полёте на пегасе; рубил головы гидр и вонзал мечи глубоко в сердца минотавров. Артуру казалось, что он вновь стал мечтательным мальчишкой, вот только даже в самых смелых детских мечтах он и помыслить не мог о подобном.

Будь его воля, Артур задержался бы здесь ещё на неделю или месяц. Вот оно — волшебство, которое так отчаянно хотел найти Утер, пытаясь поймать магических существ. Такого не создаст ни один искусный волшебник, оно должно жить в сердце.

— Ваше высочество, мы вас потеряли, — шутливо толкнул его в плечо Гвейн. — Закройте рот, люди смотрят.

Впервые за долгое время Артуру было всё равно, смотрит на него кто-то или нет.

— Вы уже подумали, что скажете отцу по возвращении? — осторожно спросил Леон.

— Правду, конечно же, — пожал плечами Артур. — Поскольку ни один из нас не владеет элементарной магией, не говоря уж о Древней Религии, увидеть и поймать лиса нам не под силу.

— Если только он сам не придёт к нам в руки, — хмыкнул Персиваль. — Но это маловероятно.

Местные жители прощались с рыцарями радушно, выразив надежду, что они ещё вернутся, и Артур пообещал, что так и будет. Однако на душе у него было непривычно тяжело: что-то подсказывал, что ему больше не удастся побывать в Эалдоре.

 

Когда до Камелота оставалось несколько часов езды, конь Артура внезапно начал хромать. Артур объявил привал, желая выяснить, что случилось. Конь вёл себя крайне странно: вставал на дыбы, рыл копытом землю и всячески норовил лягнуть своего всадника. Остальные лошади переступали с ноги на ногу и фыркали, но безумствовать не собирались.

— Возможно, его что-то напугало, — предположил Персиваль, обнажив меч.

— Или просто камушек в подкову попал. Да стой же ты! — вскрикнул Артур, безуспешно пытаясь схватить коня под узды.

— Остальным тоже? — Леон кивком указал на лошадей, которым всё же передалось странное поведение. — Полагаю, что лучше нам проверить окрестности, а вы пока…

— Тсс! — Артур приложил палец к губам и замер. — Здесь кто-то есть.

— Я ничего не… — ветка хрустнула, оборвав Гвейна на полуслове. — Там, за деревьями!

— Гвейн, за мной! — Артур схватил висящий на спине арбалет и ломанулся в чащу.

Раз или два ему казалось, что между деревьями мелькал пушистый тёмный хвост — или даже несколько, но времени на догадки у него не было. Артур бежал, не разбирая дороги, и резко остановился лишь когда Гвейн схватил его за руку и дёрнул на себя.

— С ума сошёл?

Артур только сейчас заметил, что стоял на краю обрыва. Если бы не вовремя подоспевший Гвейн, тело принца уже унесла бы бурная река.

— За кем мы гнались?

— Мне показалось, я заметил что-то.

— Понятно, — к его чести Гвейн дальше расспрашивать не стал. — Возвращаемся?

Рядом, в зарослях кустарника, хрустнула ветка, и Артур среагировал мгновенно, направив в ту сторону арбалет.

— Зверь ты или человек — выходи!

— Если в кустах зверь, вряд ли он нас поймёт.

— Магические существа чаще всего идут на голос.

Ветки захрустели и зашевелились, и к большому удивлению Артура и Гвейна из кустарника выполз грязный, поцарапанный и абсолютно голый юноша. Он дрожал то ли от холода, то ли от страха, и Артур моментально опустил оружие.

— Вот, возьми, — он скинул со своих плеч плащ и протянул незнакомцу. — Идти сможешь?

— Кажется да.

— Как тебя зовут?

Юноша нервно облизнул губы.

— Мерлин.

 

— За тобой никто не гонится, Мерлин, — Гвейн вытянул было руку, чтобы похлопать нового знакомого по плечу, но передумал. — Ты здесь в безопасности.

Мерлин кивнул и вцепился зубами в кусок вяленого мяса, который дал ему Артур.

— Интересно, давно он так? — пробормотал Персиваль, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— Дай ему поесть.

— Меня преследовали три дня, — запинаясь, ответил Мерлин. — Я оставил одежду у реки, чтобы помыться. Нырнул под воду, а над моей головой просвистела стрела…

— И ты три дня бегал по лесу, в чём мать родила? — упорно продолжал допрашивать Персиваль.

— Мне удалось захватить штаны, так что я был не совсем голый. Сегодня утром они зацепились за кустарник, и мне пришлось оставить их. Я удирал от вас, поскольку принял за тех самых бандитов — им ничего не стоит выследить меня.

— Нелёгкие у тебя выдались деньки, Мерлин, — покачал головой Артур. — Мы направляемся в Камелот, до него осталось всего ничего. Если ты готов начать новую жизнь, то приглашаю тебя поехать с нами.

— А у него есть выбор?

— Разумеется, Леон, однако я сомневаюсь, что его дружелюбно встретят в лесу или в других королевствах, завидев камелотский плащ.

— Я с радостью поеду с вами, если не буду в тягость, — в голосе Мерлина слышалась благодарность. — Я немногое умею, но если мне подыщут место слуги, буду очень рад.

— Мне как раз нужен слуга, — просиял Артур. — Решено, выдвигаемся.

— Удачная вышла охота, ваше высочество, — заметил Гвейн. — Отправились за лисом, а вернулись со слугой.

— Вы охотились на лиса? — Мерлин внезапно побледнел, но никто не обратил на это внимания.

— Не бери в голову. Меня больше волнует, как ты поедешь верхом. Седло, вероятно всего, будет натирать.

— Вот, — Гвейн сбросил свой плащ, сложил его надвое и перекинул через седло. — Так должно быть удобно.

Мерлин поблагодарил его и неуклюже взобрался на лошадь.

 

Они прибыли в Камелот затемно, к тому же попав под дождь, поэтому Мерлин беззастенчиво чихал и хлюпал носом. Артур помог ему спешиться, однако нога Мерлина застряла в стремени, и он едва не повалил их обоих на землю. Отмахнувшись от стражников, Артур первым делом повёл Мерлина к Гаюсу — ему совсем не улыбалась перспектива больного новоиспечённого слуги.

— Охота прошла удачно, сир? — осведомился Гаюс, даже не обернувшись.

— В какой-то мере, но речь не об этом. Нужна помощь и как можно быстрее. Встретил парня на пути в Камелот — он три дня рассекал по лесу голышом, а сейчас промок до нитки.

— Могу я взглянуть… — повернувшись, Гаюс замер подобно изваянию, и склянки со снадобьем только чудом не выскользнули из его ослабевших пальцев.

— Всё в порядке?

— В полном, сир. Мальчишка выглядит неважно. Помогите донести его до комнаты.

«Невозможно, — крутилось в сознании Гаюса, когда они вдвоём уложили Мерлина на кровать. — Это просто немыслимо. Я своими глазами видел его смерть».

 

***

Перед тем, как пойти ужинать, Артур распорядился найти Мерлину какую-нибудь одежду. Слуг в замке было в избытке, и что-нибудь непременно должно было найтись. Гаюс, тем временем, дал юноше лекарство, от которого неумолимо клонило в сон, и теперь сидел подле его кровати, подперев голову руками.

Дыхание Мерлина участилось, он заворочался. Гаюс встрепенулся, выйдя из полудрёмы.

— Где я? – просипел Мерлин.

— В Камелоте. Меня зовут Гаюс, я придворный лекарь.

— Пить хочется.

— Держи, — Гаюс протянул ему стакан с водой и поддержал голову, пока Мерлин пил. — Расскажешь, как ты это сделал?

— Что именно? Спасся от разбойников?

— Как выжил при пожаре. Я собственноручно похоронил твои останки.

— Я не вполне понимаю…

— Не притворяйся, Мерлин! Я оплакивал тебя несколько лет.

Мерлин открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но не смог произнести ни звука. Он начал сипеть и царапать себе горло.

— Ты не человек. Кто же ты? — продолжал напирать Гаюс. — Отвечай или умрёшь!

Разумеется, он блефовал. Кем бы ни был «Мерлин», убивать его Гаюс не имел права.

Время замедлило свой ход. Мерлин набрал полную грудь воздуха, резко выдохнул и уставился на Гаюса. Его голубые глаза сменились ярко-золотыми, зрачки сузились, а из-под верхней губы выступили клыки.

— Оборотень? — похолодел Гаюс. — Но это невозможно, оборотни не настолько связаны с магией, чтобы…

Мерлин выгнулся дугой, касаясь кровати затылком, и Гаюс заметил пушистые чёрные хвосты. Ровно девять.

— Глазам своим не верю… — он спешно вжал меж зубов юноши засушенную веточку шалфея. Превращение закончилось так же быстро, как началось, и вспотевший Мерлин упал на постель.

— Не думал, что девятихвостые лисы существуют на самом деле, — покачал головой Гаюс. – О вас много говорят, но вживую не видят.

— Это обеспечивает нам выживание. Кроме того, слухи о нашем появлении раз в сотню лет — только слухи. Мы существуем в своём отдельном мире и откликаемся на мольбу о помощи только в случае крайней нужды. К тому же, выйти с нами на контакт могут только те, кто служит Древней Религии, а таких людей осталось крайне мало.

Гаюс наградил лиса тяжёлым взглядом, но тот спокойно выдержал его.

— Но почему именно Мерлин? — сквозь требовательный тон пробивалась плохо скрытая горечь. — Кто-то приказал тебе принять его облик?

— Это всё магия.

— Достаточно на сегодня отговорок про магию! По своей природе ты – одно из самых коварных существ, и если я узнаю, что Мерлин отдал свою жизнь лишь ради исполнения твоей прихоти…

— Расскажи мне, как он погиб.

— Что? – неожиданная просьба лиса обескуражила лекаря.

— Расскажи мне, как погиб Мерлин. Я не насмехаюсь над тобой, Гаюс, и вовсе не собираюсь оскорбить. Я хочу знать правду о человеке, чей облик ношу.

— Мерлин прибыл в Камелот, чтобы освоить искусство врачевания, а также стать наставником юного принца Артура. Он пробыл здесь всего месяц, когда из его родной деревни Эалдор пришли горькие вести: тяжело заболела и слегла его мать. Разумеется, я отпустил Мерлина, но на сердце у меня было тяжело. Не знаю отчего, но мне казалось, что я больше не увижу его. Неделю я не находил себе места от беспокойства, а затем сам направился в Эалдор.

— И?..

— Вся деревня лежала в руинах. Накануне ночью вспыхнул пожар, и спастись удалось всего паре человек. Большинство людей погибло от дыма, огонь лишь пожрал их бездыханные тела. Я вытащил тело Мерлина из руин – ужасное, обезображенное — и лично выкопал для него могилу, — по телу Гаюсу пробежала дрожь от воспоминаний. – Никто так и не узнал, что послужило причиной пожара, и вряд ли это когда-нибудь станет явным.

— Я соболезную твоей утрате, Гаюс, — юноша осторожно дотронулся до ладони лекаря. – Давно это случилось?

— Три года назад, — Гаюс вытер глаза краем рукава и решил сменить тему. – Что ж, если магии угодно дать тебе именно его облик, могу я звать тебя Мерлин?

— Разумеется.

***

Во время ужина Утер ни словом ни обмолвился о том, куда уезжал его сын, лишь выразил надежду на то, что путешествие прошло успешно. У Артура не было никакого желания слушать разговор отца и его давних друзей — ему как никогда сильно хотелось покинуть зал и проведать Мерлина. Утер заметил неусидчивость сына и, улучив удобный момент, шепнул ему:

— Веди себя спокойно.

— Здесь невероятно душно, отец, — вступилась за брата Моргана. – Сейчас как раз начнутся танцы, мы ведь можем пропустить их?

Утер согласился, однако добавил Артуру, что ждёт его через час в своих покоях.

 

— Что за спешка, Моргана? Совсем необязательно было меня уводить, — поморщился Артур.

— Я хочу услышать лично от тебя историю о таинственном юноше, которого ты привёз сегодня. Отец посылал тебя за ним?

— Вовсе нет. Я случайно встретил его в лесу. Он убегал от бандитов, и я предложил ему укрыться в Камелоте. Кроме того, он станет моим слугой, как только придёт в себя. Вот и всё, здесь нет никаких тайн, на которые у тебя отменный нюх.

— Будем надеяться, — усмехнулась Моргана. – В твоё отсутствие по замку начали ходить слухи о том, что ты отправился делать предложение принцессе Вивиан.

— Какой кошмар, — ужаснулся Артур. – Если уж отец вознамерился искать мне невесту, то я очень надеюсь, что ей станет достойная девушка, за поведение которой мне не придётся краснеть.

— Бедный брат, — Моргана сочувственно погладила его по плечу, но в её словах слышалась насмешка. – Как мне повезло с тем, что я – приёмная дочь.

 

Утер барабанил пальцами по столу и невидяще смотрел перед собой. Артур терпеть не мог такие моменты, он начинал ощущать себя маленьким провинившимся мальчиком.

— Ты не сумел найти лиса?

— Нет, отец, — ответил Артур с напускным сожалением. – Мы всю неделю провели в поисках. Единственные живые души, повстречавшиеся на нашем пути – старик отшельник и юноша, который приехал с нами.

— Отшельник?

— Да, именно, — Артур решил немного приврать. – Он поведал нам ту же историю о лисе, что и ты, и вряд ли намеренно утаил что-либо.

— Я всё понимаю, сын, — смягчился Утер. – Ты прав: сведения о лисе настолько неточны и противоречивы, что точно нельзя быть уверенным ни в чём.

— Прошу прощения, если не оправдал твоих ожиданий.

— Не за что извиняться, Артур. У каждого короля бывают свои прихоти, и порой они выходят за грани разумного. Поверь, когда ты взойдёшь на трон, то поймёшь, что я имею в виду. Ступай отдыхать.

Впрочем, Утер не собирался мириться с поражением. Он хотел заполучить лиса и, поразмышляв некоторое время, пришёл к выводу, который казался ему единственно правильным.

— Разыщи Седрика и скажи, что я жду его в Камелоте. Есть работа, — велел он одному из своих рыцарей.

 

Перед тем, как пойти спать, Артур вновь заглянул к Гаюсу удостовериться, что состояние Мерлина не вызывает опасений. Юноша лежал, укрытый плотным одеялом, и выглядел совершенно больным.

— Последствие переохлаждения, сир, — невозмутимо заметил Гаюс. – Дайте мне три дня, и я поставлю его на ноги.

— Конечно, Гаюс, сколько потребуется. Мерлин, ты ещё не передумал становиться моим слугой?

— Почту за честь, сир, — просипел Мерлин.

— Откуда ты родом? Я пошлю письмо твоим родным, чтобы они не волновались.

— У меня никого нет. Мой дом сгорел несколько лет назад, я один чудом спасся.

— Мне жаль, — повинуясь непонятному порыву, Артур пригладил Мерлину волосы. – Отдыхай. Гаюс, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится — не стесняйся обращаться сразу ко мне.

— Благодарю, сир, — когда за Артуром закрылась дверь, Гаюс понизил голос и исподлобья взглянул на Мерлина. — Есть ещё одна вещь, о которой я хочу узнать. Тебе нужно принимать свой истинный облик? Ты зависим от полнолуния как оборотень?

— Превращения избежать не удастся, — подтвердил Мерлин. – В этом мы схожи с оборотнями, но так же и отличаемся от них. Для оборотня волчья сущность – проклятие; лису же непривычно находиться в человеческом теле. Оборотни обязаны обращаться в полнолуние, лисы могут провести всю жизнь в чужом облике, но с небольшим условием. Если мы не будем обращаться раз в месяц — и новолуние подходит для этого как нельзя лучше, то можем потерять свою магию. Не сразу, разумеется, но шаг за шагом, и процесс этот будет уже не остановить.

— И ты это не считаешь зависимостью?

— Ты удивишься, — глаза Мерлина холодно сверкнули, — но в нашей стае бывали случаи, когда лисы предпочитали человеческую жизнь. Им требовалось немало времени, чтобы забыть свою прежнюю жизнь, а некоторые помнили о ней до самого конца. Новолуние приближается. Я не собираюсь идти на такие жертвы и очень надеюсь, что ты поможешь мне, Гаюс, ради того мальчишки, который был тебе дорог.

Не ответив ничего, Гаюс покинул комнатушку Мерлина, с трудом поборов себя запереть её на замок на ближайшие дни.

 

Как Гаюс и обещал – Мерлин приступил к своим обязанностям спустя три дня. Не прошло и пары часов, как новоиспечённый слуга понял: принц был учтив лишь при спасении прекрасных дам и потенциальных слуг. Начищая сапоги Артура, Мерлин так увлёкся, что не сразу заметил упавшую на него тень, и вскинул голову только после третьего деликатного покашливания.

— Артур? То есть, сир, простите меня.

— Как продвигается работа? – бодро поинтересовался принц, снимая перчатки.

— Превосходно, как раз заканчиваю чистить ваши сапоги.

— Я тебя не сильно нагружаю?

— Ни капли, сир, — Мерлин принял интерес Артура за искреннее беспокойство. Как оказалось почти сразу же – зря. 

— Прекрасно. Ещё ты надраишь до блеска доспехи, а когда закончишь с ними – приберись в комнате. 

Оставшись наедине с прибавившийся работой, Мерлин спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

 

К вечеру у Мерлина тело ломило так, будто он весь день разгружал телеги. Не найдя в себе сил даже на ужин, не говоря уж о мытье, он ничком упал на кровать и провалился в сон. Мерлину показалось, что спал он ничтожно мало, когда его растолкал Гаюс. Чтобы не выкроить ещё пару минут для сна, Мерлин засунул голову под подушку, однако тише от этого не стало.

— Мерлин! Поднимайся!

— Я проспал? – осоловело хлопая глазами, пробормотал Мерлин.

— Ты не поужинал и от тебя ужасно воняет.

— Пожалуйста, Гаюс, если ещё не утро, дай мне поспать!

— А ещё у тебя хвост.

— Что? – Мерлин мгновенно соскочил с постели и чуть шею не свернул, пытаясь разглядеть хвост.

— Я пошутил, иначе тебя никак не поднять. Я не настолько жесток, чтобы будить тебя посреди ночи. У тебя есть час до того, как проснётся Артур, неплохо бы к этому времени помыться и поесть.

— Ох… — Мерлин потянулся и поморщился от острой боли в плече. – Быть его слугой и вправду так ужасно? Кажется, я понимаю, почему он всегда один.

— Это непросто, — уклончиво ответил Гаюс. – Но ты ведь магическое существо, используй свои навыки.

— Я до сих пор не свыкся с жизнью в этом нелепом теле, а уж как колдовать в нём – понятия не имею. Ты бы мог попытаться облегчить мне задачу.

— А как, позволь узнать? – Гаюс указал Мерлину на деревянную лохань посреди комнаты. – Ты свалился как снег на голову, принял облик человека, которого знать никак не мог и в придачу…

— Тут ты ошибаешься, — перебил лекаря юноша. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Мерлин был сильным магом, хоть до конца и не осознавал этого. А это значит, что он был связан с могущественными силами и в миг отчаяния мог воззвать к ним, сам того не понимая.

— Я видел его тело! – повысил голос Гаюс. – Мерлин мёртв, я лично хоронил его тело!

— Я и не стремлюсь оспорить этот факт, однако человеческая жизнь состоит не только из тела, не так ли? – вкрадчиво спросил Мерлин, забираясь в лохань с горячей водой.

Определённо, понял Гаюс, спорить с ним было бесполезно.

 

Для Мерлина потянулись однообразные дни. Он просыпался засветло, чтобы помыться и плотно позавтракать, ведь могло так получиться, что за день в его рту могло не оказаться ни крошки. Мерлину казалось, что он постоянно ловит на себе сочувствующие взгляды, а за спиной слышит шёпот о жестокости принца. Один раз Гвен – служанка леди Морганы – принесла ему треть мясного пирога и не отходила ни на шаг, пока Мерлин не съел его весь.

Вопреки слухам, Артур не был жестоким, Мерлин сам взвалил гору обязанностей на свои плечи. Накануне он мог нарочно плохо почистить доспехи, а следующим днём спешно заканчивать работу, совмещая с той, что поручил ему сегодня принц. Мерлин понятия не имел, замечает ли Артур это, ему оставалось надеяться, что его не сочтут за круглого идиота.

В свободное от своих непосредственных обязанностей время, Мерлин исполнял небольшие лекарские поручения. Он бегал в основном по нижнему городу, разнося смеси и микстуры, назначенные Гаюсом для исцеления того или иного недуга. Некоторые жители хоть и были бедны, по мере возможности старались не только расплатиться за лекарство, но и что-то подарить Мерлину. Он был невероятно тронут людской добротой, о чём так и сказал Гаюсу.

— Тебе обязательно возвращаться к своим сородичам? – поинтересовался лекарь однажды за ужином. – Кажется, ты неплохо приживаешься среди людей.

— Я подумаю об этом на досуге, — пообещал Мерлин. – Приближается новолуние, и в наших же интересах учесть это.

— Предлагаешь запереть тебя в комнате?

— Сомневаюсь, что это сработает, Гаюс, я всё-таки зверь. Я буду выть и гадить. Кроме того, тебе вряд ли удастся покормить меня овсянкой. Наилучший вариант – незаметно исчезнуть из замка на сутки.

— Придётся соврать принцу, что я срочно отправил тебя на сбор крайне редких трав, которые растут только в новолуние, и что я слишком стар для того, чтобы собирать их лично.

— Это подойдёт, — улыбнулся Мерлин.

 

***

Неприятности начались именно тогда, когда Мерлин меньше всего ожидал их. Он и Гаюс собирались отнести леди Моргане снадобье, когда Мерлин вдруг почувствовал, что его будто окатило ледяной водой. Навстречу им по коридору шёл высокий худой мужчина, полностью одетый в чёрное. Поравнявшись с ним, Мерлин заметил идеально прилизанные тёмные волосы, аккуратно постриженную бороду и весьма неприятную ухмылку.

— Не оборачивайся, — шепнул Гаюс, дёрнув его за рукав. – Идём.

Когда они миновали коридор, Мерлин сполз по стене, словно встреча с незнакомцем выпила из него все силы.

— Кто это был?

— Его зовут Седрик, — Гаюс внимательно смотрел на Мерлина, наблюдая за его реакцией. – На данный момент, он – самый лучший охотник на магических существ.

— Он волшебник?

— Разумеется. Не столь сильный, как ты, однако он компенсирует это отменным нюхом. Ты должен быть с ним крайне осторожным.

— Он тут надолго?

— За время своей жизни в Камелоте мне доводилось несколько раз с ним пересекаться. Седрик делает свою работу быстро и качественно, но и требует за услуги немало золота. Его не вызывают для поимки какой-нибудь мелкой феи, он охотится на существ намного крупнее, вроде…

— Вроде меня, — сглотнул Мерлин.

— Именно. Я понятия не имею, как долго он тут пробудет, он ещё никогда не подводил своего нанимателя. Пожалуй, нам всем стоит сохранять осторожность.

— Мне нужны всего лишь сутки, — вздохнул Мерлин. – Чем ближе новолуние, тем хуже я себя сдерживаю, но потом могу прятаться сколько угодно и от кого угодно.

— Если Седрик не покинет Камелот в ближайшую неделю, то я обещаю, что приложу все усилия, чтобы сохранить твой секрет.

Ещё несколько дней назад Гаюс не стал бы давать подобного рода обещаний, уж тем более одному из самых коварных порождений магии. Однако в данный момент он видел перед собой самого Мерлина, который отчаянно нуждался в его помощи.

 

Как позже сумел убедиться Мерлин, Гаюс и впрямь не врал: к работе Седрик подходил крайне ответственно. На следующее после прибытия утро у него состоялась аудиенция у короля, после неё он навестил Артура. Мерлин опасался, что Седрик решит созвать всех слуг в тронный зал для массового опроса, но, к счастью, обошлось без этого.

Гаюс навестил короля вскоре после ухода Седрика, под предлогом того, что он беспокоится за здоровье леди Морганы и, улучив удобный момент, спросил, как долго в замке планирует пробыть охотник.

— Столько, сколько потребуется, — ответил Утер тоном, не терпящим возражений. – Гаюс, мы давно знакомы и с тобой я могу быть откровенен. Когда я стал королём Камелота, с трудом объединив враждующие земли, я дал себе обещание сделать всё, что в моих силах, но поймать девятихвостого лиса. Я не отступлю и неважно, сколько сил или средств мне придётся на это потратить. Эта… тварь должна принадлежать мне. Понимаешь?

— Конечно, сир, — поклонился Гаюс и попятился, но Утер окликнул его возле самых дверей.

— Твой помощник выглядит слишком уж бледным, того и гляди растворится в воздухе. Корми его лучше.

 

На следующий день, когда Мерлин принёс Артуру завтрак, ему стоило огромного труда сохранить самообладание – в покоях принца уже был Седрик. Они о чём-то увлечённо беседовали, и Мерлин кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Пунктуален как всегда, — подметил Артур.

— Значит, он и есть знаменитый Мерлин, — Седрик окинул слугу оценивающим взглядом. – Ты знаешь, кто я?

— Наслышан о вас, — Мерлин старался говорить ровно.

— И знаешь, с какой целью я нарушил покой Камелота?

— Все знают.

— Ну, разумеется. Значит, Мерлин служит вам уже три недели, сир, — Седрик вновь обратил своё внимание на Артура. – Как он справляется?

— Удовлетворительно, — уголки губ Артура слегка подрагивали. – Есть небольшие недочёты, однако, всё из-за отсутствия опыта.

— Вы ведь не будете возражать, если я понаблюдаю за его работой сегодня?

— Об этом нужно спросить его самого. Мерлин?

— Не смею вам отказывать, — сказал Мерлин. – Какие сегодня поручения?

— Можешь начать с чистки конюшен. Седрик, если у вас больше нет ко мне вопросов…

— Нет, сир, благодарю за помощь.

— Мне нужно переодеться, — неожиданно для всех и в том числе для себя самого выпалил Мерлин. – Для этой работы требуется другая одежда.

Прежде, чем и Артур, и Седрик отреагировали на столь неожиданное заявление, Мерлин пулей выскочил из королевских покоев и стремглав помчался к Гаюсу, молясь, чтобы тот ещё был у себя. Ему повезло, лекарь как раз расставлял последние пузырьки с лекарствами в корзину, и он был крайне удивлён, увидев запыхавшегося Мерлина.

— Седрик… — Мерлин не мог говорить внятно. – Он хочет целый день наблюдать за мной. Дело плохо?

— Осторожность не означает панику по любому поводу, Мерлин, — покачал головой Гаюс. – Куда тебя отправил Артур?

— Убираться в конюшне.

— Хм, — Гаюс нахмурился, а затем достал из корзины небольшой флакончик с прозрачной жидкостью. – Если ты почувствуешь, что дело принимает нежелательный оборот — выпей, но незаметно. И будь спокойнее, Мерлин, не стоит вести себя как загнанный зверь.

— Я не умру? – Мерлин с опаской сунул флакончик в карман штанов.

— Не умрёшь, — подтвердил Гаюс. – А что внутри – пусть окажется для тебя сюрпризом, мы ведь хотим, чтобы Седрик поверил тебе.

 

Лучше бы Седрик стоял над душой и задавал каверзные вопросы, думал Мерлин, вороша солому. Охотника не было в поле его зрения, но Мерлин ощущал его присутствие каждой клеточкой своего тела. Седрик словно стал его тенью, следил за каждым движением, и Мерлин многое был готов отдать, чтобы пробраться в его голову и узнать его мысли.

Внезапно Мерлин почувствовал, как холодок пробежал по его коже. Что это могло быть? Изменение погоды или колдовство Седрика? Мерлин знал, как убегать и прятаться в лесу, как скрыться от самых искусных охотников, однако сейчас в чужом теле он был абсолютно беззащитен.

Холод усилился, охватив всё тело юноши, сковав его невидимыми ледяными цепями, а цепкие нити пытались опутать его мозг. Стараясь не поддаваться подступившему страху, Мерлин призвал на помощь свою истинную сущность. Он слегка повернулся, наклонил голову и прищурился, позволив золоту затопить его взгляд. 

Седрик находился на почтительном расстоянии от него – сидел возле фонтана и что-то зажимал в своей ладони. Мерлин мысленно приблизился к нему и разглядел слабое свечение голубого кристалла. От него также исходил вполне приятный аромат, однако первое впечатление тут же сменилось отвратительной вонью, напоминающей разложение.

Не желая больше терпеть Седрика, Мерлин усилием воли вытолкнул его из своего сознания и воспользовался замешательством, чтобы утереть пот и вернуться к работе.

— А ты не так уж прост, — заметил Седрик, зайдя в конюшню. – Прошу прощения, если отвлекаю от работы.

— Извинения приняты, — отозвался Мерлин столь равнодушно, словно произошедшее его ничуть не волновало.

— Почему же ты предпочитаешь быть слугой? Я уверен, Утер высоко оценит твои способности.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы говорите, — подчёркнуто вежливо ответил Мерлин. — Я всего лишь слуга принца Артура, и не обладаю никакими способностями.

Седрик недобро прищурился, но промолчал.

 

Закончив работу, Мерлин вернулся к Артуру за дальнейшими распоряжениями. Принц по-прежнему разбирался в деловых бумагах, но делал это весьма своеобразно: уронив голову на руки и едва слышно похрапывая.

— Сир… — Мерлин осторожно прикоснулся к его локтю.

Артур встрепенулся и сонно посмотрел на него.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Закончил прибираться в конюшне и хотел узнать, что ещё я могу для вас сделать.

— Ещё? – в голове Артура, очевидно, проходил сложный мыслительный процесс. – Нет, больше ничего, можешь быть свободен.

— Вам не требуется помощь с бумагами? Читать и писать я обучен.

Артур открыл было рот, чтобы отказать, ведь слуге не пристало заглядывать в королевские бумаги, однако…

— Так уж и быть, найду для тебя что-нибудь. Только, Мерлин, помойся, от тебя нестерпимо разит навозом.

Ещё никогда Мерлин не мылся так быстро.

 

— Отец со своей охотой скоро потеряет разум. Сегодняшний день, как и предыдущие, он провёл в обществе Седрика, доверив мне почётную обязанность разбираться с документами, а так же принимать просителей.

— Вам это не нравится, сир?

— Мне не нравится то, что король отвернулся от своего народа, погнавшись за несбыточной мечтой. Ему нужна магия лиса, и он готов многим пожертвовать ради того, чтобы завладеть ею. Видишь ли, Мерлин, — Артур отложил перо и размял пальцы, — иногда мне кажется, что было бы намного лучше, ненавидь мой отец магию.

— Так ли лучше? Он бы охотился не только на волшебных существ, но и на людей, но не ради всеобщего блага, а ради уничтожения.

— А ты умён, — Артур вмиг посерьёзнел. – Ты ведь понимаешь, Мерлин, что этот разговор должен остаться между нами? Вздумаешь кому-нибудь разболтать…

— Знаю-знаю, — Мерлин примирительно поднял руки. – Ты бросишь меня в темницу, закуёшь в кандалы и забросаешь тухлыми овощами.

— Много болтаешь, — оборвал его Артур.

Наблюдение за принцем приносило Мерлину настоящее удовольствие. Он красиво хмурился, поджимал губы и взъерошивал себе волосы. Мерлин наблюдал за ним боковым зрением, работал вполсилы и, кажется, не отдавал себе отчёт в том, что на королевских бумагах не должно быть чернильных пятен.

Мерлин почувствовал, как его бросило в жар, а перед глазами встала пелена. Он боялся теперь даже искоса взглянуть на Артура – его истинный облик выходил из-под контроля, и ему срочно было нужно выиграть время.

— Мерлин? – голос Артура звучал глухо как через подушку. – Всё в порядке?

— Да, — неправдоподобно высоко пролепетал Мерлин, выскочив из-за стола. – Мне срочно нужно к Гаюсу.

Он спрятался за ближайшей колонной, дрожащими пальцами вытащил пробку из флакончика и разом выпил всё его содержимое. Жидкость вязала рот, оставляла приторное послевкусие, а кроме того Мерлин мгновенно пошёл красными пятнами.

— Седрик? – сочувственно спросил Гаюс, когда Мерлин предстал перед ним.

— Артур, — прогнусавил Мерлин, принимая противоядие. – Я сидел рядом с ним, помогал в разборе бумаг, и тут оно.

— Мерлин, твои руки.

На ладони и тыльной её стороне начала пробиваться густая тёмная шерсть. Она же наблюдалась на шее и плечах.

— Я выгляжу как линяющий оборотень, — несчастно пробормотал Мерлин и чихнул в подтверждение. – Что мне делать?

— Я думал, ты сам знаешь.

— Знаю, конечно, но как это обыграть? Моё превращение не остановить, а если я всё же сконцентрируюсь и сумею подавить себя, то рискую нарваться на неприятные последствия.

— Обойдёмся без последствий, — решительно заявил Гаюс. – Полагаю, что легенда со сбором трав уже не сработает, я скажу Артуру, что ты подхватил заразу в нижнем городе.

— Артуру можно сказать практически что угодно, он поверит. Но как быть с Седриком?

— Не переживай, Мерлин. Седрика я беру на себя.

За дверью послышались шаги, и Мерлин побежал в свою комнатушку, успев захлопнуть дверь перед самым появлением Артура. Он слышал, как Гаюс сообщил о странной хвори, которая гуляет в нижнем городе и которой, по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств, захворал Мерлин.

— Разумеется, сир, в моих силах поставить его на ноги хоть сию минуту, однако я не смогу гарантировать полное выздоровление и то, что он не заразит вас.

— Пускай лечится, — тяжело вздохнул Артур. – Знал бы я, что он такой болезненный, подыскал бы ему работу полегче.

— Мерлину нравится служить вам, сир. Ему стыдно за свою слабость, и он готов работать больным, но тут уж я не позволяю ему.

 

***

В последующие два дня на Мерлина было смешно и одновременно жалко смотреть. Краснота с него сошла, но стремительный рост шерсти остановить было нельзя. Мерлин категорически отказывался смотреться в зеркало и умывался с закрытыми глазами. Гаюс беззлобно подшучивал над ним, однако обоим было ясно, что веселье вскоре закончится.

Так и случилось. Первый день новолуния прошёл относительно спокойно, а Мерлин казался подозрительно тихим. Этой же ночью Гаюс проснулся от отчаянного скулежа, звучавшего в его голове. Поспешив в комнату Мерлина, он застал его сидящим на кровати и сосредоточенно разглядывающим свои руки.

— Не спится?

— Это нелегко, — вздохнул Мерлин. – Нелегко осознавать, что ты пошёл на поводу у магии, не подумав даже, к чему это может привести.

— Я только что проснулся и пока ещё плохо соображаю, — нахмурился Гаюс.

— Нас призывают и превращают в людей для того, чтобы защитить кого-то исключительно важного. Знаешь, что в этом самое трудное? Невероятно тяжело поверить, что человека, чью внешность ты получил, больше нет. Я… У Мерлина было особенное предназначение, так ведь? Сейчас он мог бы называться Великим Мерлином, оставить значительный след в истории, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Мне досталось тяжёлое задание, не буду кривить душой, и я изо всех сил постараюсь не подвести память Мерлина и сделать всё от меня зависящее, чтобы выполнить его долг.

Гаюсу трудно было подобрать слова, поэтому он лишь крепко и ободряюще сжал руку Мерлина.

— Мне нужно покинуть замок на ближайшие сутки, — продолжил Мерлин. – Я должен побыть в одиночестве и собраться с мыслями. Или даже повыть на новую луну.

— Не буду тебя задерживать, но как ты планируешь выбраться из замка? Стража не дремлет, — осведомился Гаюс.

— Плащ Артура, — напомнил ему Мерлин. – Что касается стражи… возможно, им будет полезен кратковременный отдых. Увидимся завтра вечером, Гаюс, я постараюсь не натворить глупостей.

 

***

Сам того не замечая, в отсутствие Мерлина Артур чувствовал себя неуютно. Завтракая с отцом, он казался рассеянным, отвечал невпопад, а про себя думал о лекарствах и средствах, которые могли бы пригодиться Мерлину.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? – мягко поинтересовался Утер.

— Ничего особенного, отец.

— Позвольте полюбопытствовать, где ваш слуга, сир? – вкрадчиво спросил Седрик, который по приглашению короля завтракал с ними.

— Приболел, — без малейшей запинки ответил Артур. — Гаюс сказал, он подхватил заразу из нижнего города, когда был там по его поручению.

— Ужасно неприятно, — цокнул Седрик. — Полагаю, подхватить её можно только в новолуние?

— Понятия не имею, вам лучше спросить самого Гаюса.

— Так и поступлю. Прошу прощения, ваше величество, если я лезу не в своё дело, но либо ваш сын возложил на плечи слуги неподъёмную ношу, либо Гаюс плохо справляется со своими прямыми обязанностями. Сир, — Седрик аккуратно промокнул рот салфеткой и покинул королевские покои.

— Он прав, Артур. Мерлин не единственный, кто может прислуживать тебе.

— Позволь мне разобраться с этим сам, отец, — отрезал Артур.

 

Чутьё никогда не подводило Седрика, но с Мерлином ситуация обстояла иначе. Ещё несколько дней назад Седрик почти был готов признать, что мальчишка – маг с характерным альтернативным мышлением, однако сейчас всё виделось в ином свете.

Седрик не соврал и впрямь явился к Гаюсу. Лекарь спокойно выслушал его, а затем посоветовал принять чудодейственную настойку из свежесобранных трав ромашки, которую он, Гаюс, готов изготовить немедленно.

— Очень успокаивает, знаете ли, и избавляет от паранойи.

— Не стоит притворяться, Гаюс. Мы оба знаем, что Мерлин тот самый девятихвостый лис. Зачем же обманывать принца и уж тем более короля? Вряд ли они будут рады, когда узнают эту новость.

— Интересная теория, — парировал Гаюс. – Вы так и не выросли, Седрик, если продолжаете верить в подобного рода небылицы.

— Я представлю всему Камелоту доказательства своей правоты, а также вашей измены, — прошипел Седрик.

— В таком случае прошу заниматься сбором доказательств вне моей лаборатории, — вежливо улыбнувшись, Гаюс указал непрошеному гостю на дверь.

Только когда шаги Седрика в коридоре стихли, Гаюс позволил себе расслабленно выдохнуть. С этой минуты ему следует быть крайне осторожным в отношении всего, да и Мерлину это не помешает – если он, конечно, надумает вернуться.

 

Мерлин надумал: поздним вечером он проскользнул в лабораторию Гаюса, чуть не напугав того до полусмерти.

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал он, уронив голову на стол. – Только умираю с голоду.

— Расскажешь, как всё прошло?

— Словами не описать, как было прекрасно, — блаженно улыбнулся Мерлин. – Свобода опьяняет.

— Сегодня приходил Седрик. Он подозревает тебя, но ведь ты не давал повода?

— Определённо нет, — улыбка моментально стёрлась с лица Мерлина. – Гаюс, ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу уйти? Магия связала меня с этим телом и с Артуром, и она намного сильнее моих собственных желаний. Разумеется, если постараться, я могу разорвать связь и вновь стать самим собой, однако Мерлин в таком случае моментально превратится в хладный труп. Я лишь поддерживаю в его теле жизнь и понятия не имею, как долго ещё буду это делать.

— Что ж, — тяжело выдохнул Гаюс, — будем надеяться, что все загадки скоро будут разгаданы.

 

Ночь для Мерлина выдалась тревожной – он никак не мог заснуть, то и дело ворочаясь на изрядно помятой простыни. Когда ему удалось провалиться в блаженную дрёму, спокойствие было нарушено вкрадчивым голосом, вновь и вновь повторяющим его имя. Он становился всё настойчивее, и Мерлин, не выдержав, решил отправиться на поиски его обладателя. Интуиция привела его к пустынному коридору, ведущему в темницы, и неожиданно для себя Мерлин остановился возле спуска в подземелья, который раньше – он был готов поклясться – не замечал. Обрадовавшись отсутствию стражи, Мерлин снял по стены факел и шагнул в тёмное ответвление, где пахло сыростью. Лестница, по которой ему пришлось спускаться, оказалась крутой и грубо высеченной – оступиться здесь было бы крайне неразумно. К счастью, она довольно скоро закончилась, и Мерлин оказался на обрыве, напротив которого пустовал большой утёс, отделённый пропастью.

— Здесь кто-нибудь есть? – наудачу спросил Мерлин, мысленно надеясь, что ему никто не ответит.

Неожиданно загремели цепи, и сверху прямо на уступ опустился огромный золотистый дракон. Мерлин инстинктивно отступил назад и упёрся лопатками в острую стену.

— Я давно ждал тебя, юный чародей, — мягко промолвил он, внимательно изучая Мерлина, который чувствовал себя крайне неуютно.

— Что ж, я пришёл, хоть и с некоторым опозданием, — откашлялся Мерлин. 

— От тебя пахнет чужаком, — дракон раздул ноздри и предупреждающе выдохнул тёплый воздух. – Кто ты? Я не узнаю в тебе Эмриса.

— Полагаю, ты уже знаешь ответ.

— К своему несчастью – да, — согласился дракон. — Я хотел посмотреть, станешь ли ты врать. Зачем ты прибыл в Камелот?

— Исполнить предназначение Мерлина и выяснить, что с ним случилось, если таковое представится возможным.

— Тебя не беспокоит охотник? Я чую его магию даже из этого подземелья.

— Седрик? Он, бесспорно, талантлив, однако я не глуп. Я отлично понимаю, что несу ответственность за жизнь более ценную, чем моя собственная. Я лишь орудие, если можно так выразиться, благодаря которому, Мерлин сумеет осуществить своё предназначение. В отличие от тебя, я не знаю его судьбу, но готов идти до конца.

— Даже если тебе придётся всю жизнь быть в тени подле Артура?

— Даже если так, — твёрдо сказал Мерлин.

 

Краткий разговор с Килгаррой не принёс ему никакого облегчения – напротив, посеял зёрна беспокойства в душе. Идти к принцу в таком состоянии категорически не хотелось, и хоть сон как рукой сняло, Мерлин вернулся к себе, чтобы немного успокоиться.

Дракон не говорил этого вслух, возможно даже не собирался, однако было ясно без слов: на Эмриса в своё время действительно возлагались большие надежды. Его имя было упомянуто во многих древних пророчествах, его появления ждали сотни лет, и всё оказалось напрасно. Несмотря на всё своё могущество и силу, девятихвостый лис был лишь бледной тенью настоящего Эмриса и никоим образом не мог его заменить. Впрочем, был один способ…

Вселение в тело человека, душа которого ещё не перешагнула грань, давало возможность единожды установить короткую и весьма непрочную связь. Возможно, у души были желания, которые она не успела осуществить, или грандиозные планы. Лисы редко прибегали к подобной возможности, не желая брать на себя ещё большую ответственность, однако в сложившейся ситуации это был единственный выход.

Дух Мерлина появился практически сразу – наверняка засиделся в царстве мёртвых. Он с интересом огляделся, а затем перевёл взгляд на своё тело.

— Даже не знаю, у кого из нас сейчас больше вопросов, — с некоторым смущением произнёс он. – Зачем ты вызвал меня?

— Поговорить, — ответил лис. – Незадолго до того, как я занял твоё тело, я видел сон, в котором ты блуждал в тумане, звал на помощь и просил позаботиться о принце Артуре. Я бы не придал этому значения, не посмотри ты на меня. Когда я проникаю в чужие сны, то остаюсь незамеченным, однако с тобой всё было иначе. Ты видел меня и просил о помощи, говорил, что Артур не сумеет исполнить своё предназначение. Я согласился, и следующим моим воспоминанием был бег по лесу в твоём теле.

Лис немного кривил душой: было ещё кое-что, однако он не был уверен в том, что сейчас этим фактом стоит делиться с Мерлином.

— Я точно знаю, что прошло уже три года, — эхом отозвался Мерлин. – Слишком много времени упущено. Скоро в Камелоте настанут чёрные дни, как для магов, так и простых людей, и Артур не сможет с этим справиться.

— Утер к этому причастен?

— Ты замечал отношение Утера к магии любого рода? Он воспринимает её как развлечение и ловит магических зверей ради забавы. Я видел настоящие ужасы… — по телу Мерлина пробежала дрожь. — Темницы, зверей в неволе. За всё время, что ты пробыл в Камелоте, ты видел хоть одного стоящего колдуна?

— Нет, — признался лис после секундного замешательства. – Разве что Седрик…

— Седрик? – переспросил Мерлин неожиданно севшим голосом. – Да, я помню его. Кажется, у него были свои планы относительно магии в Камелоте.

— Колдун из него не ахти, он способен только сыпать угрозами.

— Странно, — Мерлин выглядел крайне растерянным, что несколько пугало лиса. – У меня осталось мало времени. Я знаю, это прозвучит глупо, но не пытайся выполнить мою миссию. Просто приглядывай за Артуром, хорошо? Это единственное, что можно… — Мерлин запнулся, его лицо исказила боль.

Времени на размышление у лиса категорически не было, и в следующий миг он совершил самый необдуманный поступок: схватил Мерлина за руку и изо всех сил потянул на себя. В голове у него зашумело, в глазах потемнело, и мир погрузился во тьму.

 

— …Мерлин! – Гаюс отвесил юноше пару ощутимых пощёчин, чтобы привести в чувство. — Ты в порядке?

— Гаюс… — Мерлин ошарашенно огляделся по сторонам, будто видел всё впервые. — Я вернулся?

— Ты спал как убитый и ни на что не реагировал, — пояснил лекарь. — Плохой сон?

— Я вернулся, — с недоверием повторил Мерлин и даже ущипнул себя. — Быть того не может, как ему это удалось?

— Кому?

— Лис. Он вытащил меня с той стороны.

— Он связался с тобой? — Гаюс оцепенел.

— Он хотел поговорить, но что-то помешало нам. Меня стало засасывать обратно, и лис воспользовался своей магией, чтобы вернуть меня в мир живых. Вот только что стало с ним самим?

Мерлин выглядел сильно обескураженным, и Гаюс, понимая, что разговор сейчас бесполезен, позвал его завтракать.

— Чует моё сердце, что Артур сегодня не дождётся горячего завтрака, — усмехнулся он, наблюдая, как Мерлин наслаждается каждой ложкой весьма незамысловатой каши. — Не переживай, — добавил лекарь, увидев испуганные глаза, — он на тебя не разозлится.

— Я ведь не успел ничего спросить — даже не думал о возвращении.

— Расклад такой: ты — слуга Артура, выполняешь его поручения. Правда иногда валишься с ног от усталости и забываешь поесть и помыться.

— Это всё мелочи, — вздохнул Мерлин, впрочем, без особой радости. — Я справлюсь.

— И ещё тебе стоит опасаться Седрика. Ты помнишь Седрика? – прищурился Гаюс.

— Я почти никого и ничего не помню, — покачал головой Мерлин. — Больше всего на свете я хочу понять, что со мной произошло.

 

***

— Ты сегодня рано, — с лёгким изумлением отметил Артур, когда Мерлин поставил перед ним поднос с горячим завтраком.

— Хороший слуга всегда должен приходить заранее, — с едва заметной улыбкой сказал Мерлин. — К тому же я не хотел подвести вас.

— Сегодня какой-то особенный день? Или же ты хочешь что-то у меня попросить?

— Нет, ничего, — Мерлин продолжал глупо улыбаться, разглядывая Артура. — Просто я признателен за то, что вы заметили мои выдающиеся качества и взяли меня на службу.

Артур хмыкнул и чуть не поперхнулся.

— Когда мы впервые встретились — напоминаю, если ты вдруг забыл — из всех твоих выдающихся качеств можно было отметить только твою тощую задницу.

— Вы имеете что-то против неё, сир?

— Возможно, я неправильно выразился, — голос Артура странно изменился, однако Мерлин не придал этому значения. – Если бы я отметил твою задницу, то вряд ли ты сейчас полировал мои доспехи. Так яснее?

— Намного, — согласился Мерлин, не уловив, впрочем, намёка. — Не буду вам мешать.

— Ты не хочешь узнать свои обязанности на сегодня?

— Если честно, не очень.

— А придётся, Мерлин. Завтра состоится посвящение в рыцари, поэтому доспехи и оружие остальных рыцарей должны сиять. Кроме того, загляни к кузнецу, он обещал, что новый меч будет готов сегодня.

— Вы так добры, — буркнул Мерлин себе под нос.

— Я всё слышу, — осадил его Артур. – Будешь недоволен, я всегда смогу найти применение твоим… как ты выразился? Выдающимся качествам?

Определённо, спросить с Артуром было бесполезно, и Мерлин, поклонившись, отправился работать.

 

На пути к хранилищу он наткнулся на Седрика. Тот осклабился и не двигался с места, не давая Мерлину пройти.

— Поверить не могу, что у тебя хватает наглости разгуливать по замку и пользоваться полным расположением принца.

— Нет ничего удивительного в том, что Артур мне доверяет.

— Он не знает твоей поганой двуличности, а вот я прекрасно осведомлён о ней. Я не сижу, сложа руки, но неустанно слежу за тобой. Ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, а уже будешь сидеть на цепи подле короля. Гаюс отправится в темницу за сокрытие магической твари. Артур же будет раздавлен и опозорен.

— Не знаю, из-за чего ты так обозлился на меня, Седрик, но учти: какие бы козни ты ни строил в отношении Артура и Камелота, я не дам им осуществиться.

Не став дожидаться ответа, Мерлин поспешил пройти мимо, едва задев Седрика плечом. 

Всё время работы Мерлин провёл в раздумьях. Опасаясь повредить что—то в хранилище, он воспользовался магией, которая трудилась вместо него.

Седрик был одним из лучших охотников на магических существ, и учуй он присутствие лиса в теле Мерлина, тот в первый день был бы заточён или мёртв. Седрик бросался пустыми угрозами, поскольку доказать ничего не мог. Мерлин был уверен, что знал Седрика раньше или хотя бы пересекался с ним, но когда? Свою жизнь до смерти он не мог вспомнить.

 

Закончив с обязанностями раньше, чем предполагал, Мерлин направился в библиотеку, чтобы найти как можно больше информации о существе, которое спасло ему жизнь. Пожилой библиотекарь принёс ему несколько старых томов, однако в них ни слова не упоминалось о девятихвостом лисе.

Обескураженный, Мерлин взял последнюю книгу, и оттуда выпал слегка пожелтевший пергамент. Развернув его, Мерлин к своему удивлению увидел несколько строк, без сомнения написанных им самим.

«Если ты сомневаешься и не можешь решить, обратись к миру растений. Некоторые виды обладают поистине волшебными свойствами».

По всей видимости, поиски следовало продолжать в другом месте. Мерлин направился к стеллажу, посвящённому растениям, и без малейших промедлений взял тёмно-синюю книгу с потрёпанным корешком. Пролистав её, он не нашёл ничего особенного, кроме пяти последних листов: они были совершенно пусты. Вряд ли автор оставил их для пометок в процессе чтения.

Мерлин разочарованно вздохнул и собрался вернуть книгу обратно, но кое-что привлекло его внимание. Пустая страница пошла рябью, а затем на ней начал проявляться текст, также без сомнения принадлежащий Мерлину.

«Если я вновь читаю это, то наверняка угодил в беду, в результате которой потерял память. Надеюсь, что к моменту прочтения не натворил больших глупостей и сумел сохранить полученные знания в тайне.

Прошёл месяц с того дня, как я прибыл в Камелот. За это время я невольно стал свидетелем некоторых происшествий, которые определённо должны были быть тайными. Впрочем, я не должен упоминать о них сейчас. Когда придёт время, ты – то есть я – догадаешься обо всём сам.

Меня беспокоит Седрик. Несмотря на то, что мы практически не пересекаемся, я ощущаю зависть, исходящую от него. Седрик молчалив и постоянно наблюдает за всеми. Будь я более подозрителен, то непременно решил бы, что он задумал что-то против меня.

— Значит, мы встречались раньше, — резюмировал Мерлин. Не придумав ничего лучше, он вырвал последние страницы и спрятал их под рубаху, а книгу вернул на место.

 

— Да, Седрик был в Камелоте три года назад, — признал Гаюс, услышав вечером слова Мерлина. — Никто не знает, зачем он тогда приезжал, его присутствие для многих осталось незамеченным.

— Если мы пересекались, пусть даже мельком, почему он так агрессивно реагирует на меня сейчас?

— Ты забываешь, что он один из лучших охотников. Мне этого не понять, но Седрик чувствует магию как никто другой.

— Я должен поговорить с ним, — сжал кулаки Мерлин. — Попробую вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Если он будет задавать вопросы, найду ответы. В конце концов, Седрик — самая маленькая из всех моих проблем.

 

Седрик был в своих покоях и был удивлён позднему визиту Мерлина.

— Я пришёл, чтобы поговорить с тобой на равных и без ненависти, — решительно произнёс Мерлин, чем вызвал ядовитую усмешку на лице Седрика.

— Слуга? На равных?

— Мы с тобой были знакомы некоторое время назад, у тебя нет никаких причин подозревать меня.

— Так вот, зачем ты пришёл, — расслабился Седрик. — Хочешь обелить своё имя?

— Прежде всего, я хочу узнать, с какой стати ты обвиняешь меня.

— Это легко. В тот раз — впрочем, как и сейчас, — я был в Камелоте по просьбе Утера. Я видел тебя мельком: юноша с незаурядными способностями, который изо всех сил старается спрятать их и пытается казаться обычным учеником лекаря. Зачем, Мерлин? За обладание магией в Камелоте не казнят, а наоборот, превозносят. Впрочем, мы сейчас не об этом. Неожиданно ты пропал, и никаких вестей от тебя не было. В силу определённых причин Гаюс считал тебя погибшим. Три года от тебя не было никаких известий, и неожиданно ты появляешься в Камелоте, спасённый благородным принцем Артуром, а при нашей первой встрече ведёшь себя как загнанный зверь, да и магией, не свойственной людям от тебя разит за версту. Что я должен был подумать?

— А что мне оставалось делать? – Мерлин решил перейти в наступление. – Ты будешь удивлён, Седрик, но я не имею ни малейшего понятия о том, где провёл последние три года. Естественно, что я не узнал тебя, я и Гаюса в первые часы боялся.

— Я тебе верю, Мерлин, — после недолгого молчания ответил Седрик. — Надеюсь, ты вспомнишь, что с тобой произошло. Раз мы уладили небольшое недоразумение, может быть, ты захочешь помочь мне?

— В чём именно? – в горле у Мерлина пересохло.

— В поимке лиса, разумеется.

— Зачем он нужен Утеру?

— Это не твоё дело, и не моё, — неожиданно отрезал Седрик. — Мне платят, я нахожу. Если ты поможешь мне, то обещаю, Утер поможет раскрыться твоим магическим талантам, и тебе не придётся зарабатывать гроши, прислуживая принцу. Подумай об этом, Мерлин. И, разумеется, я пойму, если ты откажешься.

— Я подумаю, Седрик. Доброй ночи.

 

***

— Это глупая идея, Мордред. Чего ты хочешь добиться?

— Я хочу вернуть его, Анхорра.

— Эмрис не приходит в сознание три года. Боюсь, что его душа уже слишком далека от нас.

— Я в это не верю. Он всё ещё видит сны и ищет дорогу домой.

— Нельзя наблюдать за чужими сновидениями, Мордред.

— Эмрис нужен Камелоту, мы все это знаем! Я обязан его вернуть.

— Ох, Мордред. У тебя невероятный талант и ты повелеваешь силами, которые многим из нас неподвластны. Ты уже не ребёнок и должен понимать, что сам несёшь ответственность. Если с Эмрисом что-то случится по твоей вине, мы будем вынуждены…

— Я знаю, Анхорра. Я готов рискнуть.

— Прежде чем я оставлю тебя, я обязан спросить: как ты собираешься вызволить Эмриса из царства Теней?

— Я намерен прибегнуть к помощи девятихвостого лиса.

 

…Мерлин бессмысленно глядел в черноту потолка, неосознанно наблюдая за причудливо пляшущими тенями. Его бессмысленный и не запоминающийся сон был нарушен воспоминанием о днях, проведённых в беспамятстве. Он не видел ничего, лишь слышал два мужских голоса, один из которых показался ему знакомым. Мордред. Да, Мерлин не сомневался, что когда-то был знаком с ним, однако сейчас, даже сконцентрировавшись, он не мог вызвать хотя бы приблизительный образ в своей голове.

С грустью осознав, что этой ночью ему уже вряд ли удастся поспать, Мерлин зажёг свечу и потянулся к тумбе, в ящике которой лежали абсолютно пустые для постороннего взгляда листы. Он не успел их взять: в дверь постучали, и на пороге появился Гаюс.

— Ты не спишь?

— Только что проснулся. Дурной сон, — Мерлин решил не вдаваться в подробности.

— Вот как, — с лёгким беспокойством заметил Гаюс. — Странная сегодня ночь.

— Почему? — полюбопытствовал Мерлин.

— Некоторое время назад ко мне заглянула Гвен. У Морганы начались кошмары, а мои запасы сонного зелья уже долго не пополнялись. Того, что я сделал сейчас, хватит на ночь, но я не хотел бы появляться сейчас рядом с её покоями. Стража может донести Утеру, а Моргане бы не хотелось зря его волновать. 

— Понимаю, — кивнул Мерлин. – Я отнесу, я знаю, где её покои.

— Проследи, чтобы она обязательно выпила всё сразу.

 

В покоях леди Морганы горело несколько зажжённых свечей. Гвен сидела рядом с ней и держала за руку.

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, — виновато пробормотал Мерлин. – Меня прислал Гаюс.

— Ох, спасибо, — с видимым облегчением сказала Моргана. – Гвен, ступай, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Миледи, я вовсе не устала…

— Иди, Гвен, — жёстче повторила Моргана. — Я позову тебя, если ты понадобишься.

— Доброй ночи, миледи.

— Не знаю, что бы я делала без Гаюса, — призналась Моргана, когда они остались вдвоём.

— Вас давно мучают кошмары?

— С самого детства. Тогда я старалась не придавать этому значения и не говорила Утеру до тех пор, пока мои ночи не стали совсем бессонными. Гаюс давал мне снадобья несколько лет, а потом кошмары прекратились. Я надеялась, что они никогда не вернутся.

— Я тоже вижу плохие сны, — Мерлин решил поддержать Моргану. — В них погибает один дорогой мне человек. Я не могу проснуться и вынужден наблюдать до самого конца.

— Лекарства Гаюса не смогут помогать мне вечно. Я точно знаю, что могла бы поискать помощи у друидов, однако Утер настроен против них.

— Почему?

— Я не могу сказать точно, — нахмурилась Моргана. – Кажется, что Утер однажды просил у них помощи, но они отказали. Это было давно, но с тех пор очень мало друидов побывало в Камелоте.

— Мне кажется, что я знаю, где искать, — неожиданно для себя сказал Мерлин. – Конечно, я всего лишь слуга, миледи, и не имею права давать вам советы, но у вас есть полное право обратиться за помощью к друидам.

— Спасибо, Мерлин, — Моргана благодарно сжала его руку. – Ты посидишь со мной, пока я не усну?

 

Наутро Мерлин был как варёный: постоянно зевал, натыкался на стены и едва не вылил воду на штаны Артуру.

— Бессонная ночь? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался принц.

— Угу, — подавил зевок Мерлин, даже не соврав. Всю ночь он провёл подле Морганы и спал сидя на полу, прислонившись к столбику кровати. Сон Морганы даже с лекарством Гаюса был беспокоен, и пару раз Мерлин просыпался, чтобы успокоить её. 

— И кто же стал её причиной?

— Не думаю, что мне стоит говорить вам об этом, сир.

— Я ничего не имею против твоей личной жизни, если она, конечно, не мешает работе.

— Это вовсе не она, — вяло возразил Мерлин, не понимая, зачем он вообще возражает.

Их перепалка была прервана появлением Морганы.

— Надеюсь, я не помешала?

— Нисколько. Я как раз пытался выяснить, из-за кого же мой единственный и незаменимый слуга не высыпается и пытается сохранить это в тайне.

— Боюсь, это моя вина, — виновато улыбнулась Моргана.

Брови Артура поползли вверх.

— Я плохо спала, и Мерлин принёс мне зелье от Гаюса. Боюсь, что я задержала его дольше, чем думала.

— Твои кошмары вернулись? – вмиг посерьёзнел Артур.

— Я не уверена, — Моргана кривила душой, и Мерлин чувствовал это. – После многих лет спокойствия, один дурной сон беспокоит меня больше, чем следует. Не стоит говорить об этом Утеру.

— Хорошо, — Артур смерил её подозрительным взглядом.

— Я хочу кое о чём переговорить с Мерлином, если ты не против, — попросила Моргана и увидев одобрительный кивок, вышла с Мерлином в коридор.

— Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за совет. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы друиды прибыли в Камелот, даже если придётся пойти против воли Утера.

— Если вам нужна моя помощь, я готов её предоставить.

— Спасибо за доверие, Мерлин, — Моргана нервно улыбнулась и сжала его руку. – Артуру повезло, что у него есть такой слуга, как ты.

 

Растерянную улыбку на лице Мерлина Артур приметил сразу же после его возвращения, и она ему не особо понравилась.

— Мне не свойственно быть деликатным, Мерлин, поэтому скажу прямо. Если ты засматриваешься на леди Моргану…

— Что? Нет! – для пущей убедительности Мерлин энергично потряс головой, не обратив внимания на то, как вытянулось лицо Артура. – Она всего лишь поблагодарила меня за помощь и…

— И? – выразительно переспросил Артур, наслаждаясь замешательством Мерлина. – Что «и»?

— Ничего, — Мерлин широко зевнул и осоловело моргнул. – Какие поручения ждут меня сегодня, сир?

Артур наградил его взглядом с плохо скрываемым состраданием. Во всяком случае, Мерлину хотелось верить, что это именно оно.

— Приберись здесь и можешь отдыхать, — сказал, наконец, он. – И советую тебе особо не расслабляться.

— Я буду готов, сир, — Мерлин, не скрывая энтузиазма, принялся застилать королевскую постель.

— Может, ты подождёшь, пока я закончу свой завтрак?

— Я бы подождал, сир, но… — остаток фразы потонул в гигантском зевке, который Мерлину не удалось скрыть. 

— Можешь не продолжать, — Артур обратил всё своё внимание на тарелку, стараясь не думать о том, насколько милым казался сонный Мерлин. – Прибирайся и отправляйся спать.

Перспектива скорого сна сделала Мерлина невероятно расторопным и чуть менее бережливым к вещам короля. Артур с интересом следил за тем, как Мерлин наводил то, что в его понимании означало порядок, а точнее за сваливанием всей его грязной одежды в одну кучу.

— Я закончил, — пожалуй, слишком довольно сказал Мерлин, становясь подле Артура.

— Неужели? Я не успел увидеть ни швабры, ни ведра с водой. Или в твоё понимание «прибраться» входит уборка постели и сбор грязной одежды?

Мерлин обречённо застонал. Желудок поддержал его непродолжительным урчанием.

— Ты меня с ума сведёшь, — Артур закатил глаза. Завернув в салфетку оставшиеся на тарелке хлеб и сыр, он протянул их Мерлину. — Бери и ступай к себе. А с Морганой мне придётся поговорить. Она практически лишила меня слуги на целый день.

Мерлин явно всерьёз воспринял его слова, потому что его руки задрожали.

— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил он, и от этих слов Артуру стало неуютно. Он совершенно не был обязан делиться с кем-либо своей едой — со слугой в особенности — однако несчастный вид Мерлина невольно взывал к его совести.

— Иди, — настойчиво повторил Артур, подталкивая Мерлина по направлению к двери. — Я с лёгкостью найду тебе занятие, если ты задержишься. Правда, в этом случае я рискую в очередной раз остаться без слуги на непродолжительное время.

Мерлин улыбнулся искренне и открыто — точь-в-точь как мальчишка. Повторно пробормотав слова благодарности, он скрылся за дверью. Артур покачал головой. Мерлин свалился на него как снег на голову, и, несмотря на все его усилия, Артуру было ясно, что он никогда раньше не исполнял обязанностей слуги. Скорее всего, он обладал талантами, которые по одной ему известной причине не хотел раскрывать.

Артур хотел и одновременно опасался узнать, что же именно скрывал Мерлин. В памяти совершенно некстати всплыл диалог о «выдающихся качествах» Мерлина, который моментально вогнал его в краску.

Артур понял, что ему определённо требовалась тренировка, и одевать его к ней — к счастью или нет — придётся уже не Мерлину.

 

***

— Ты необыкновенно рано.

Удивление пополам с энтузиазмом в голосе Гаюса заставило Мерлина споткнуться на ровном месте.

— Не говори, что у тебя есть поручения, — простонал он, садясь за стол.

— И не одно, — хитро улыбнулся Гаюс. — С какого хочешь начать?

— Я всю ночь провёл подле Морганы и совершенно не выспался. Даже Артур сжалился и отпустил меня. Не упустив, правда, возможности как следует поиздеваться.

Скорость, с которой Гаюс изменился в лице, Мерлин не мог не заметить. И он позволил себе усомниться в том, что эта реакция была вызвана словами об Артуре.

— Моргана плохо спала? – своим вопросом Гаюс только подтвердил его мысли.

— Твоё снадобье помогло ей, я уверен, — Мерлин решил приободрить лекаря, но попытка не увенчалась успехом.

— К сожалению, нет, Мерлин. Я трезво смотрю на вещи. Мои зелья лишь облегчают сновидения, но бессильны исцелить саму причину. Я неоднократно намекал об этом Утеру, но он и слушать не захотел. А потом сны прекратились, и я ещё никогда в жизни не радовался тому, что мог ошибаться.

— Моргана считает… — Мерлин тут же прикусил язык, пару раз мысленно отвесив себе тумаков. Почему он просто не мог промолчать? — Ничего, Гаюс, — поспешно добавил он. — Это неважно.

— Мерлин, я всегда знаю, когда ты врёшь или не договариваешь, — Гаюс проницательно взглянул на него сквозь очки. — Не думаю, что скрывать от меня сведения о состоянии здоровья леди Морганы разумно. Она ведь подопечная короля.

— Она считает, что друиды могли бы помочь.

— Нет, - резче, чем хотел, сказал Гаюс. — О друидах и думать забудь.

— Почему? — растерялся Мерлина. — Утер ведь не преследует магию в королевстве…

— От обычной магии друидская всё же отличается, — сказал Гаюс несколько мягче.

— Но это не повод…

— У Утера есть свои причины не любить друидов. Ни я, ни кто-либо другой о них не знает, и я крайне не советую тебе влезать в это дело, Мерлин.

Тон, которым Гаю, разговаривал с ним, обескуражил Мерлина и в то же время подогрел его интерес.

— Думаю, что могу быть связан с друидами, — тихо сказал он. — Я видел их вчера во сне. Возможно, именно они спасли мне жизнь.

— Если это так, то тебе тем более следует помалкивать ради твоей же безопасности, — присовокупил Гаюс. — Подумай, Мерлин. Если Седрик или Утер — и ещё неизвестно, что хуже — узнают, что ты не только связан с друидами, но ещё и с девятихвостым лисом, нам обоим не сносить головы.

— Удивительно, что Утер без ума от магов, но ненавидит магических существ, — пробубнил Мерлин себе под нос и добавил громче, — извини, Гаюс. Я не подумал.

— Ложись-ка спать, Мерлин, — с улыбкой сказал лекарь. — Я разбужу тебя днём, если понадобится твоя помощь.

Сон, как назло, не шёл, несмотря на общую усталость и слипающиеся глаза. Мозг Мерлина работал как никогда сильно, кончики пальцев зудели, а изо рта невольно вырывались незнакомые слова, имеющие крайней неожиданные последствия. Среди них был внезапно рассыпавшийся над головой Мерлина столп искр, а немногим позже из лаборатории Гаюса донёсся грохот и звук разбившихся склянок. Когда явно сердитый лекарь заглянул в каморку, Мерлин попытался изобразить глубокий сон, надеясь, что ему поверят. В действительности спал Мерлин недолго — и лишь потому, что вновь увидел обеспокоенное лицо в обрамлении чёрных кучерявых волос, склонившееся над ним. Мордред. Он должен с ним встретиться несмотря ни на что.

Мысль, пришедшая Мерлину в голову, казалась невероятно безумной. Побег. Если он хотел узнать всю правду — или хотя бы её часть — выбор был только один.

Он должен был сказать Гаюсу о своих намерениях, чтобы тот зря не волновался, но язык не поворачивался. Несмотря на то, что отдыхал Мерлин ничтожно мало, сон как рукой сняло, и он решил подготовиться к предстоящему путешествию.

— Вижу, ты как следует выспался, — заметил Гаюс, едва Мерлин вышел из комнаты. — Куда собираешься?

— Голова кружится, хочу воздухом подышать, — ответил Мерлин, избегая смотреть Гаюсу в глаза. — Надо что-нибудь отнести?

— Нет, я уже со всем справился, — покачал головой лекарь. — Мерлин, я могу дать тебе настойку от головной боли.

— Не стоит. Свежий воздух помогает намного лучше.

Разумеется, ни о какой прогулке речи не шло, поскольку Мерлин почти бегом направился на кухню. Ему просто повезло, что она оказалась пустой, и желудок заурчал в предвкушении. Мерлин догадывался, что времени у него было не так уж и много, и успел пожалеть, что не прихватил с собой сумку. Он засунул в карманы пару груш и обернул в полученный от Артура платок несколько полосок мяса, когда позади него послышались шаги.

— Мерлин?

Появление Гвен заставило его вздрогнуть и уронить прикарманенное яблоко на пол.

— Не подумай, что я ворую… — уши Мерлина трогательно покраснели.

— Ну что ты, — Гвен сочувственно улыбнулась. — Наше питание не идёт ни в какое сравнение с королевскими особами. А тем, кто состоит на службе у Артура и вовсе нужно есть за двоих.

— Иногда он бывает довольно снисходительным, — усмехнулся Мерлин.

Он от всей души надеялся, что Гвен не заметил его топорщащихся карманов.

— Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду, — он боком продвинулся к двери. — Поручений у Гаюса тьма, сама понимаешь…

— Мерлин, — окликнула его Гвен, когда он почти скрылся за дверью. — Мне жаль, что так вышло. Это моя обязанность быть с леди Морганой. Из-за моей оплошности Артур может злиться на тебя.

— Ничего страшного не случилось, Гвен. Кроме того, я получил невероятно редкий выходной.

 

К счастью, Мерлину удалось незаметно пронести к себе украденные припасы и спрятать их в сумке, на дне которой уже покоился сложенный плащ Артура.

— Завтра нам предстоит нелёгкий день, — заметил Гаюс за ужином. — В нижнем городе завелась какая-то хворь. Люди покрываются странными пятнами, а их горло распухает так, что они не могут есть и пьют с трудом.

— Ох, — сконфузился Мерлин. Что и говорить — не лучшее время он выбрал для побега.

— Я уговорил Артура отпустить тебя на завтра. Он, как мне показалось, выглядел расстроенным. 

Мерлин уткнулся в тарелку и нарочно громко застучал ложкой, соскребая уже начавшую остывать кашу со стенок.

— Мне не нравится твоё молчание, — сказал Гаюс пару минут спустя. — Есть что-то, о чём я должен знать? Что-то, касающееся лиса?

— Нет-нет, — поспешно ответил Мерлин. — Наверное, кошмары Морганы заразны, я так и не сумел толком отдохнуть сегодня. Знаю, что должен был попросить у тебя сонное зелье, но не хотел беспокоить. Чувствую себя паршиво.

— Вот, — Гаюс протянул ему пузырёк с тёмно-фиолетовой жидкостью. — Выпей перед тем, как будешь ложиться. Отсутствие сновидений я не гарантирую, но заснёшь моментально. Обычно его принимаю я, но не думаю, что сегодня мне доведётся уснуть.

— Почему?

— Невероятно много работы. До наступления рассвета я должен приготовить несколько зелий, за которыми требуется постоянный надзор. 

Мерлин едва хотел предложить свою помощь, как из его рта вырвался предательский зевок, который он не сумел подавить.

— Если тебе понадобится моя помощь — буди, — сказал он, уходя к себе.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Мерлин состроил страшное лицо. Ему ведь ничего не стоило добавить в чай Гаюса пару капель снотворного, когда тот отошёл помешать содержимое котелка, оставленного на огне. Да, это было бы подло, да, Гаюс без сомнений узнал бы вкус своего зелья, но…

Мерлин тряхнул головой. Какой у него, в сущности, был выбор? Отложить путешествие к друидам, хотя неизвестно, сможет ли он найти подходящий предлог, чтобы выбраться из замка на несколько дней или же с пренебрежением отнестись к просьбе Гаюса? Да уж. 

Спустя несколько часов, когда на небе уже вовсю светили звёзды, Гаюс ещё не спал. Мерлин слышал, как он мерил шагами лабораторию и громко зевал. На мгновение в голову Мерлина закрались подозрения о том, что зелье послужило лишь предлогом, и на деле лекарь хотел проконтролировать самого Мерлина. Конечно, это не было правдой, и у Мерлина защемило в груди. Гаюс безоговорочно доверял ему и наверняка не мог помыслить о возможном предательстве. Мерлин боялся представить себе его реакцию, когда следующим утром обнаружится его исчезновение, а так же слова, которые лекарю придётся подбирать для Артура. Скорее всего, Мерлина сочтут неблагодарным и неверным слугой, и будет чудом, если по возвращении он не обнаружит развешенные по всему городу объявления от награде за его голову.

Но стоит ли ему возвращаться, если он не найдёт друидов или ничего не узнает о своём предназначении? Мерлин запустил пятерню в волосы и несильно потянул, будто рассчитывая на то, что это поможет ему думать. К его удивлению, это сработало: в голове всплыли слова заклинания, которое, как Мерлин надеялся, могло оказаться полезным.

— Прости, Гаюс, — виновато пробормотал он, приоткрывая дверь.

С его губ сорвалась пара странных слов, напоминающих шипение змеи, и Мерлин почувствовал слабое головокружение, от чего пришлось опереться о стену, чтобы устоять на ногах. Из пальцев правой руки потянулся едва различимый серовато-голубой туман и поплыл в сторону Гаюса. Мерлин опасливо выглянул из-за двери, когда услышал, как скрипнул стул. Мгновением спустя лабораторию заполнил громкий храп. 

— Сработало, — прошептал он с неожиданной для себя радостью, прокрадываясь на цыпочках мимо крепко спящего лекаря. В том, что сон крепок, Мерлин убедился, нечаянно опрокинув со стола склянку.

По счастливой случайности Гаюс не оставил ничего на огне, иначе Мерлину (и всем обитателям замка) пришлось бы крайне несладко. Впрочем, кое-что всё же насторожило внимание Мерлина: десяток склянок с разноцветными жидкостями, горлышко которых было затянуто марлей.

На раздумья, что делать с этими снадобьями и угнетения совести времени совершенно не было. Мерлин в спешке покинул замок, направившись в конюшню, в очередной раз, убедившись в том, что стражи совершенно не выполняли своих обязанностей – на посту их попросту не было. Тем не менее, во дворе послышались шаги, когда Мерлин уже выводил под узды серого в яблоках коня, и пришлось прибегнуть к экстренным мерам. Осторожно, чтобы не разбросать припасы, Мерлин извлёк со дна сумки алый плащ и накинул себе на плечи. Уловка сработала: стражник, как раз направлявшийся в конюшню со своим скакуном, приветливо кивнул ему, и Мерлин кивнул в ответ, надеясь, что его вздох облегчения не звучал слишком уж громко.

«Артур меня убьёт», — подумал Мерлин, направляя лошадь галопом, как только они выехали за ворота. Почему-то эта мысль не пугала, а наоборот — вызывала улыбку.

 

Впрочем, спустя несколько часов, проведённых в пути, веселье как рукой сняло. Ночь выдалась на удивление прохладной, и Мерлин, к сожалению, не мог это предвидеть. В голову, как назло, не приходило ни одного полезного заклинания, зато всякой чуши, вроде превращения камня в собаку, было хоть отбавляй.

«Ещё не поздно повернуть назад, — ехидно сказал внутренний голос. — Как раз успеешь подать Артуру завтрак и придумать очередное оправдание своему помятому виду. Прошу прощения, сир, Гаюс снова заставил…»

Мерлин тряхнул головой, заглушая непрошеного советчика, и потёр озябшие ладони. Ему было необходимо сделать привал, чтобы согреться. Урчащий желудок счёл эту мысль достаточно здравой.

Мерлин спешился, привязав коня к ветке раскидистого дерева. Он по-прежнему был отвратительным наездником, поэтому чудом избежал близкого знакомства со стволом этого самого дерева. 

Усыпавших землю сухих листьев и мелких веточек было в избытке, но удача определённо повернулась к Мерлину не той стороной. Трение не принесло никакого результата, а нужное заклинание (которым он даже пользовался, чтобы разжечь камин в покоях Артура!) вылетело из головы. 

«Великий волшебник, надежда Камелота, — голос не желал униматься. — Как можно забыть слова, которые ты впитал с молоком матери?»

— Замолчи, — вслух попросил Мерлин. Ответом ему послужил шелест листьев, больше напоминающий ехидный смех.

Всё определённо шло из рук вон плохо. Мерлин закрыл глаза, расслабился и вытянул вперёд правую руку. Со стороны он, должно быть, выглядел нелепо, но стоило первым всполохам пламени сорваться с его пальцев, Мерлин и думать об этом забыл. Смущение уступило место другому чувству — тревоге, поскольку огонь погас, едва появившись, и дело было явно не в Мерлине. Он сконцентрировался и повторил заклинание. На этот раз пламя не просто потухло, а бесследно исчезло, не оставив после себя даже запаха дыма. 

Внутренности Мерлина скрутило от неожиданного приступа голода, который назывался магическим истощением. Он был знаком с этим чувством: магическая энергия вытекала из него капля за каплей, вынуждая прилагать всё больше и больше усилий для простого заклинания до тех пор, пока он не превратится в беспомощную оболочку.

— Ну уж нет, — решительно пробормотал Мерлин, разбрасывая так и не зажжённый костёр. — Здесь я больше не задержусь.

Он поднялся и тут же был вынужден схватиться за низко свисающую ветвь: в глазах резко потемнело, а сердце ухнуло вниз. И без того недружелюбную обстановку дополнило странное и неестественное движение в земле. Мерлин не успел ничего предпринять, как мощные корни вырвались из-под земли и оплели его тело, как паук жертву, лишая возможности пошевелиться. Конь заржал; забил копытом по земле.

Сквозь разноцветные всполохи в глазах Мерлину померещилась фигура в плаще грязно-зелёного цвета.

«Понравилось путешествие?» — напоследок спросил внутренний голос.

Отвечать ему у Мерлина не было ни сил, ни желания.

— Мерлин!

Он слышал, как его звали по имени, но больше не управлял ни телом, ни разумом. В конце концов, если корни утащат его под землю, ему не придётся извиняться перед Артуром за опоздание.


	2. Chapter 2

Под нос ткнулся резко пахнущий пузырёк, отчего блаженная дремота мгновенно испарилась.

— Гаюс, я объясню… — заплетающимся языком начал было Мерлин, но возникшая в поле зрения длинная белая борода вынудила его осечься. — Вы не Гаюс.

— Меня зовут Анхорра, я возглавляю племя друидов, — добродушно ответил пожилой человек. — Сейчас мы в нашем лагере. Тебя нашёл и привёл сюда практически без сознания мой ученик Мордред.

— Мордред? — имя казалось подозрительно знакомым, однако попытка напрячь память обернулась головной болью. — Кажется, я знал его…

— Так и есть, — Анхорра внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Мерлина. — Сейчас он собирает травы в лесу и должен скоро вернуться. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Голова кружится и хочется пить, — признался Мерлин. — И я немного голоден.

— Тогда ты проснулся вовремя, — улыбнулся в бороду Анхорра. — Я чувствую запах супа.

Он помог Мерлину подняться и выйти на улицу. Дневной свет слепил глаза, и Мерлину пришлось прикрыть глаза ладонью. 

— Присаживайся, — Анхорра указал ему на табурет возле своей палатки, а сам отошёл к костру, на котором висел котёл с невероятно ароматным содержимым.

Лагерь, как Мерлин успел осмотреться, щурясь, был весьма скромным и очень тихим. Он располагался в низине и был окружён с трёх сторон пологими склонами, защищающими от сильного промозглого ветра. 

— Это тебе, — Анхорра протянул Мерлину миску дымящегося супа и краюху хлеба.

Несмотря на то, что суп был только-только снят с огня, Мерлин расправился с ним за несколько минут. Голодный зверь внутри него свернулся в клубок и довольно заурчал, а сам Мерлин неожиданно начал клевать носом.

— Благодарю вас, — он решил не создавать о себе ложного впечатления, несмотря на общую усталость. — Не припомню, когда в последний раз так вкусно и сытно ел. Я бы хотел прогуляться и осмотреть лагерь, если вы не возражаете.

Анхорра благосклонно кивнул.

Взбежав на склон и окинув взглядом низину, Мерлин понял, что немного ошибся в своих суждениях: лагерь и впрямь был невелик, но больше, чем он поначалу думал: около двадцати палаток.

— Здесь необычайно тихо, — заметил он, когда Анхорра поравнялся с ним.

— Некоторые отправились в деревню за припасами, другие собирают в лесу травы и коренья. Несколько наших мужчин отправились на охоту. Мы живём достаточно уединённо, и гости у нас бывают нечасто. Особенно в плаще рыцаря Камелота.

— Я до сих пор не знаю, что на меня нашло, — признался Мерлин. — В один миг я почувствовал, что только здесь можно найти ответы на вопросы, которые мучают меня долгое время.

— Ты выбрал верный путь. Но боюсь, что только Мордред сможет удовлетворить твоё любопытство.

Он не мог не заметить, как при упоминании имени молодого друида Мерлин ощутимо напрягся. Анхорра никак не прокомментировал его действия, лишь сжал плечо Мерлина, ободряя.

 

Вскоре с тяжёлыми корзинами, прикрытыми грубой холщёвой тканью, вернулись две женщины и пара ребятишек. Завидев Мерлина, они на миг замерли, и на их лицах отразился испуг.

— Я сделал что-то не так ночью? — встревожился Мерлин. — Неужели плащ…

— Всё в порядке, — успокоил его Анхорра. — Как я уже говорил, гости у нас бывают крайне редко, а о твоём ночном появлении знали только я и Мордред.

Объяснение было исчерпывающим, и всё не ни на каплю не уменьшало беспокойство.

— Я могу чем-то помочь вам? — бездействуя вот уже полдня, Мерлин чувствовал себя обузой, и это ему не нравилось.

— Только если можешь твёрдо стоять на ногах. Этер! — окликнул Анхорра женщину в тёмном платье и с седой прядью в чёрных волосах. — Проводи Мерлина к пещере.

 

Вход в пещеру был замаскирован так хитро, что Мерлин бы мимо, не будь рядом проводницы. Этер окликнула его, приподнимая причудливый ковёр из сплетённых корней и трав, и они оказались в почти кромешной тьме.

— Холодно, — от эха собственного голоса Мерлин поёжился. — Что вы здесь храните?

— Мясо, — Этер вытянула руку, указывая на нечто у дальней стены. — Если сегодняшняя охота будет удачной, мы пополним запасы, а если нет — что ж, многие из нас давно скучали по вяленому мячу.

Глаза Мерлина довольно быстро привыкли к темноте, и он заметил приличных размеров тушу, обёрнутую в грубую ткань и крепко перевязанную. Он охнул, когда взвалил её себе на плечо.

 

— Нам не пристало быть привередливыми, — сказал Анхорра, помогая Мерлину разделать остатки туши. — Мы ведём слишком уединённый образ жизни, и не можем сравниться даже с самыми бедными крестьянами. Но на одних овощах и зелени долго не протянешь. Дважды в месяц мужчины уходят на охоту. Мы не берём у природы больше, чем положено: по одному оленю или дикому кабану во время каждой охоты. Съедать всю тушу за несколько дней было бы страшным расточительством, поэтому мы засыпаем её травами и храним в холодной пещере. Правда кое-кто с недавних пор совсем не употребляет мясо.

— Мордред? — имя само сорвалось с уст Мерлина.

Анхорра кивнул.

— В день охоты он покидает лагерь на рассвете и возвращается на закате. Он по-прежнему довольно нелюдим, хоть живёт с нами с самого детства. В то же время он обладает огромной силой и знаниями, постичь которые никому из нас ещё не удавалось.

Анхорра не говорил ни о чём конкретно, однако Мерлин догадывался, о чём могла идти речь.

В поразительной тишине, опустившейся на лагерь, где каждый был занят своим делом, Мерлин скорее почувствовал, чем услышал шаги. Не особо отдавая отчёт в своих действиях, он вскинул голову и, словно хищный зверь, принюхался. Налетевший порыв ветра взъерошил его волосы, и Мерлину показалось, что на его голове навострились лисьи уши. Он резко обернулся и встретился взглядом с темноволосым кучерявым юношей, застывшим в нескольких шагах от него.

— Мордред.

— Здравствуй, — он нерешительно улыбнулся и подошёл ближе. — Как ты, Мерлин?

— Намного лучше, — преувеличенно бодро ответил Мерлин. — Волшебный суп вернул меня к жизни.

От этих слов Мордред скривился, но тут же сумел взять себя в руки.

— Я собрал травы, как ты просил, — обратился он к Анхорре, указывая на небольшой кожаный мешочек на поясе. — Заняться ими сейчас? — получив едва заметный утвердительный кивок, он поспешил к своей палатке, стоявшей, как Мерлин успел заметить, поодаль от остальных.

— Я чем-то расстроил его?

— Вам лучше обсудить всё наедине, — Анхорра не стал вдаваться в объяснения, ловко орудуя ножом. — Но после ужина. 

 

Когда солнце начало опускаться за горизонт, в низине ощутимо повеяло холодом, и хотя Мерлин сидел вплотную к костру, над которым вновь висел большой котёл, он совершенно не чувствовал тепла. Взвивавшиеся в воздух языки пламени так и норовили лизнуть его руки, но Мерлин сомневался, что даже они могут согреть его.

— Держи, — он почувствовал, как на плечи лёг тяжёлый тёплый плащ. — Здесь холодает довольно быстро, мы уже привыкли и не замечаем этого.

Мерлин с благодарностью натянул плащ выше, вжав шею в плечи, и спросил Мордреда, когда тот сел рядом:

— Мы ведь встречались раньше? Однажды ты мне снился. Я плохо помню, что видел тогда, но…

— Встречались, — коротко ответил Мордред, протянув руку к костру. Столп искр, взвившийся в воздух, не рассыпался, а перескочил на кончики его пальцев, загадочно переливаясь. — Тогда я больше всего боялся, что не смогу спасти тебя.

— Значит, я был здесь? — Мерлин не мог отвести взгляд от причудливо танцующих всполохов. 

— Три года, — последовал довольно резкий ответ. — Я пытался вернуть тебя к жизни на протяжении долгих трёх лет.

Его слова были насквозь пропитаны горечью, и Мерлину стало стыдно от своего вопроса. В его голове крутилось ещё что-то важное, но он никак не мог ухватиться за эту мысль.

— Анхорра сказал, что ты не ешь мясо, — невпопад заметил он.

— Верно. Определённые обстоятельства вынудили отказаться от него, — глубокая складка залегла меж бровей Мордреда. — Но я ни о чём не жалею.

 

Ужин среди друидов не был похож ни на что. Мерлину ещё никогда не доводилось быть в обществе себе подобных. Несмотря на то, что в Камелоте магия была разрешена, в его родной деревне Эалдор на Мерлина посматривали с некоторым опасением, отчего он боялся проявлять свои способности людях. Теперь он как будто жил другой жизнью, а все страхи и заботы остались в далёком прошлом.

— Возьми, — Мордред протянул ему кружку до краёв наполненную светло-зелёной жидкостью. — Особый травяной чай. Согревает и расслабляет.

Возможно, Мерлину показалось, что чуть ли не все собравшиеся у костра смотрели на него с нескрываемым любопытством, как если бы сейчас должно было случиться нечто важное.

Первый глоток чая обжёг горло, вызвав неконтролируемый приступ кашля. К счастью, он оказался недолгим, а за ним последовало приятное тепло, обволакивающее рот и желудок, оставляя на губах слегка горьковатое послевкусие.

— Почему именно сейчас, Мордред? — голос Анхорры звучал глухо.

— Он должен вспомнить.

Их голоса сливались в неразборчивый гул. Бледное, с выступившими над верхней губой каплями пота лицо Мордреда, оказалось напротив него.

— Ты слышишь меня? Эмрис, — его губы не шевелились, но Мерлин не сомневался в том, что слышал именно его.

«Ты должен вспомнить», — шёпот листвы.

«Вспоминай», — низко гудела земля.

«Вспоминай», — прохладный ночной воздух омывал его лицо, ласкал знакомыми прикосновениями.

Невидимая петля удавкой захлестнулась на горле Мерлина, зловонный дым забился в нос и рот, раздражая глаза. Мерлин запрокинул голову, из последних сил глотая воздух и царапая горло в надежде избавиться от неё.

«Вспоминай, — твердил ему бой барабанов и взвившиеся в воздух призрачные образы. — Эмрис».

 

_— Я получил твоё письмо, мама, и прибыл так быстро, как только смог._

_— Но я ничего не посылала… — Хунит растерянно обняла сына._

_— Как же? — Мерлин поставил рюкзак на пол, достав из него аккуратно сложенный лист бумаги. — Это ведь твой почерк._

_— Да… — Хунит бегло пробежалась по строкам и виновато улыбнулась. — Ты прав, сын, я просто забыла. Последние несколько дней у меня постоянное головокружение…_

_— Ты должна была написать мне об этом._

_— Не говори глупостей, Мерлин, — Хунит одёрнула его довольно резко. — Ты должен учиться в Камелоте, а не беспокоиться по пустякам. Со мной всё хорошо._

_Её запавшие глаза, тусклый взгляд и бледность свидетельствовали об обратном, однако Мерлин предпочёл не спорить._

_— Я побуду тут пару дней, отдохну от Гаюса и его нравоучений, — он бросил в угол рюкзак. — Иногда он бывает чересчур занудным._

_Хунит кивнула, сделав вид, что поверила сыну: лгать Мерлин никогда не умел._

 

— Эмрис?

Мерлин вынырнул из воспоминаний, принявшись жадно глотать воздух, будто выброшенная на берег рыба.

«Чем ты меня опоил?» — голова кружилась, слова забывались, и одна-единственная связная мысль далась с невероятным трудом.

«Некоторые воспоминания даются крайне болезненно», — последовал незамедлительный ответ, и прохладная влажная ткань опустилась на лоб, даря успокоение.

 

_Мерлин так и не понял, из-за чего вспыхнул пожар. По правде сказать — этого не понял никто, но на раздумья времени совершенно не было: пламя охватило дома в считанные секунды. Те, кому посчастливилось быть на улице, наблюдали за гибелью своих домов как завороженные. Среди них не было Хунит. Страх сковал Мерлина, стоило ему вспомнить, что она приняла настойку, которую он передал ей от Гаюса — настойку, помогающую заснуть. Он опрометью бросился в горящий дом, надеясь, что ещё не поздно._

_— Мерлин, стой!.. — отчаянный крик пролетел мимо его ушей._

_Потолок и стены успели почернеть, и пламя весело потрескивало, облизывая их. Только благодаря чуду оно не добралось до задней стены, где на кровати спала Хунит._

_Дышать было невозможно: дым проникал даже сквозь шейный платок, который Мерлин натянул так высоко, как мог. Из-за едкого дыма и непрекращающихся слёз не удавалось толком ничего разглядеть. Перед Мерлином встал нелёгкий выбор, и он сделал его, шагнув вперёд. За его спиной раздался ужасающий треск, и деревянная балка упала с потолка на место, где Мерлин стоял пару мгновений назад, ударив ему в спину мощной волной жара._

_Не обращая внимания на то, что на его штанах и рукавах рубахи занялся огонь, Мерлин прорвался к матери. Взяв её за руку и попытавшись разбудить, он отпрянул в ужасе: несмотря на жару в доме, Хунит была холодна как лёд._

_Мерлин не успел ничего подумать или почувствовать: с жутким скрежетом крыша проломилась, и обугленные деревяшки посыпались ему на голову. Сердце пропустило удар и жалко трепыхнулось в последний раз, а разноцветные вспышки перед глазами сменились милосердной мглой._

 

Мерлину казалось, что в реальный мир вместе с ним пришёл и кошмар: его лёгкие горели огнём, кожа болела и наверняка покрывалась волдырями. Мир превратился в один сплошной сгусток пламени.

— Тише, Мерлин, тише, — голос Мордреда послужил спасительной соломинкой, за которую Мерлин с радостью ухватился. — Я с тобой.

— Что это было? — прохрипел Мерлин.

Он не нуждался в ответе. Ему было необходимо услышать собственный голос. Мордред посмотрел на него с болью и погладил по голове.

— Твоя смерть.

На смену жару пришёл озноб. Мерлин не контролировал свои силы, отчего в палатку ворвался злой ночной ветер.

— Пей, — в нос ударил приторный цветочный аромат. — Это поможет.

Мордред не лгал: неизвестный напиток моментально снял всё напряжение и принёс с собой сонливость. Веки налились свинцом, а тело отказалось подчиняться.

— Спи, — лицо Мордреда расплывалось, но холодные серые глаза сияли необычайно ярко. — Обещаю, что отвечу на все твои вопросы.

В эту ночь сновидения милосердно обошли Мерлина стороной.

 

В глубине души Мерлин опасался, что жить среди друидов окажется трудно, но, к счастью, он ошибался. Повседневные хлопоты вовсе не казались ему обременительными — кроме того, некоторые из них оказались неожиданно приятными. Меньше, чем за неделю, Мерлин нашёл то, что искал: семью, ничем не отличающуюся от него самого. Мерлин мог колдовать сколько захочет и когда захочет, и благодаря практике его навыки оттачивались и совершенствовались. Впервые за долгое время он не задумывался ни о судьбе, ни о предназначении, ни даже об Артуре. Всё это было частью чужой жизни, к которой Мерлин не хотел возвращаться.

Предназначение, как назло, о нём не забыло. В одну из ночей ему приснился Артур.

 

_Мерлин птицей пролетал над полем, на котором развернулась ужасная битва. Сама земля, казалось, окрасилась в алый._

_— Артур!_

_Артур, находившийся в самой гуще сражения, не услышал этот отчаянный оклик. Его некогда сияющие доспехи были забрызганы кровью; кровь же россыпью брызг украшала его лицо._

_— Они теснят нас, сир! — крикнул Леон, с трудом дав отпор очередному врагу. — Мы должны отступить!_

_Он был прав, и Мерлину, парящему высоко в облаках, было прекрасно видно то, что единственное спасение крылось в ущелье к северу от места сражения. Понимал это и Артур, давший приказ отступить, но не спешивший лично выполнять его._

_— Ваше величество! — вновь окрикнул его Леон. — Мы должны поспешить!_

_— Иди! — Артур повернулся к нему. — Уводи рыцарей! Это приказ короля! — он пригнулся, и лезвие вражеского меча прошло над его головой, срезав прядь волос._

_«Где же ты, Мерлин? Ты так нужен мне», — мысли Артура, наполненные тоской, накрыли Мерлина волной, заставив забыть обо всём. Сложив крылья, он камнем ринулся к земле, однако тут же был подхвачен и отброшен далеко в сторону налетевшим из ниоткуда сильнейшим пыльным ураганом._

_— Вам никогда не победить меня! — в угрожающих раскатах грома Мерлин безошибочно узнал голос Седрика. — Я сотру ваш и ваше драгоценное королевство в порошок!_

_Мерлин, несмотря на все попытки освободиться, никак не могу преодолеть ветер— более того, каждая его попытка вырваться вперёд заканчивалась тем, что его отбрасывало ещё дальше._

_— Тебе не спасти его!_

_Мерлин не успел понять, что произошло — так же, как и Артур. В один миг пропали все звуки, обрушив невыносимо давящую на уши тишину. Это подвело Артура: он вскинул голову, всматриваясь в небо и прикрывая глаза ладонью, словно искал кого-то._

_Клинок вошёл в его тело, отвратительно заскрипел, задевая доспехи. С усилием провернув меч, убийца вытащил его, запахнулся в чёрный, будто поглощающий свет, плащ, и исчез._

_Ураган исчез, как если бы его никогда не было, перестав сдерживать Мерлина. Он превратился в человека, едва ноги коснулись земли, и чёрные птичьи перья взвились в воздух._

_— Опаздываешь, как и всегда… — закашлялся Артур, когда Мерлин положил его голову себе на колени. — Пришлось разбираться самому…_

_Кровь тонкой струйкой вытекала из уголка его губ, пачкая щёку, и попала на пальцы Мерлина, когда Артур закашлялся._

_— Посмотри, что ты наделал, — его голос изменился до неузнаваемости, а кровь булькала в горле. Пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз стремительно тускнел. — Взгляни, на что ты обрёк Камелот._

_Мерлин попытался сказать хоть что-то, но из его горла не вылетело ни слова. Артур смотрел на него укоризненно, с затаённой болью и пытался сказать что-то ещё._

_«Ты подвёл меня, Мерлин, — кричали его горькие мысли. — Ты подвёл всех нас»._

_Он потянулся к Мерлину, сил хватило только на то, чтобы мазнуть окровавленными пальцами по щеке и губам._

 

— … Эмрис! Ты слышишь меня? — Мордред потряс Мерлина за плечо. — Эмрис!

— Артур… — Мерлин метался на постели и бредил, его лицо блестело от пота, а тело окружало едва различимая даже для магического зрения аура грязного цвета. — Я должен спасти Артура, ему грозит опасность, — взгляд Мерлина блуждал по палатке, ни на чём не задерживаясь.

— Успокойся, прошу тебя, — Мордред, недолго думая, прижал его к себе. — С Артуром всё в порядке, он наверняка спит сейчас в своих покоях. Тебе всего лишь приснился кошмар.

— Я никогда не видел таких снов, — Мерлин дрожал как осиновый лист, и с кончиков его пальцев срывались невольные искры. — Мордред, я должен вернуться в Камелот.

Его паника была чревата неприятными последствиями для лагеря. Проблему нужно было решать и быстро.

— Хорошо, — согласился Мордред. — Но сейчас ночь, и мы никуда не сможем отправиться. Подождём до утра.

— Мы? — Мерлин уставился на друида, как если бы тот сморозил невероятную глупость. — Мордред, а зачем тебе в Камелот?

— За тобой присматривать, — для него этот ответ был как само собой разумеющееся.

— Утер не жалует друидов.

— Вряд ли я буду кричать об этом на каждом углу.

Мордред внимательно наблюдал за Мерлином: ему было важно потянуть время и не позволить ему совершить опрометчивый поступок. Заметив, что несмотря на объятия, Мерлин всё ещё дрожит от холода, Мордред набросил ему на плечи свой плащ — точь-в-точь как накануне.

— Я принесу тебе согревающее зелье. Не волнуйся, — добавил он, заметив, как округлились глаза Мерлина, — никаких видений оно не вызывает.

Позже Мордред осознал свою ошибку. Желание Мерлина вернуться в Камелот никуда не пропало — наоборот, усилилось. Он уже не бредил гибелью Артура, но его молчание и замкнутость были ничуть не лучше.

— Расскажи, как ты воскресил меня.

Просьба Мерлина была настолько неожиданной, что Мордред споткнулся на ровном месте и едва не разлил целебное снадобье.

— Не знаю, с чего начать…

— Как я оказался здесь? — Мерлин нервничал — это было видно по неровно обгрызенному ногтю на мизинце, чего ещё вчера не было.

— На тебе не было живого места, — Мордред вновь сел рядом и невидящим взглядом уставился в стену. — Когда мы нашли тебя, ты ещё дышал каким-то чудом, но на имя никак не откликался — мы не знали, слышишь ты нас или нет. Несколько дней мы с Анхоррой боролись за твою жизнь. Ты балансировал на грани, и даже самые могущественные заклинания с трудом удерживали тебя на ней. А затем… — его голос дрогнул, — ты просто ушёл.

— Что? — переспросил Мерлин. — Я умер?

— И да, и нет, — Мордред замялся, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — Твоя душа перешагнула Грань и застряла. Понимаю, как это звучит, но поверь, Мерлин, так и было. Ты не был мёртв, но и не жил. Всё, что нам удалось сделать — залечить твои раны и надеяться, что рано или поздно ты очнёшься.

— А вы не думали о том, чтобы…

— Позволить тебе умереть? О, нет. Друиды борются за любую жизнь — неважно, будь то человек или магическое существо. А ты, Эмрис… — он осёкся, понимая, насколько неуместно сейчас выглядит. — Твоя судьба тесно переплетена с судьбой Камелота, и дать тебе умереть означало бы конец всего.

Мерлин покачал головой, радуясь, что Мордред этого не видел. В прошлой жизни он, наверное, прекрасно знал и о своём предназначении, и о своих способностях, однако со смертью и перерождением это знание ушло, оставив после себя чувство пустоты. Обрывочных воспоминаний и чужих слов Мерлину было недостаточно — он хотел докопаться до истины и вспомнить то, кем должен был стать.

— Накануне побега я видел сон, — Мерлин говорил нерешительно, словно опасался собственных слов. — Анхорра пытался убедить тебя в том, что всё кончено, и меня уже не спасти.

— А я решился призвать девятихвостого лиса, — закончил Мордред, облизнув губы. — Тогда я ещё не до конца знал, что из себя представляет этот ритуал, и тем более не хотел думать о том, что будет, если я провалюсь.

От таких слов Мерлину стало только хуже. Вряд ли они были знакомы с Мордредом раньше, и поступок молодого друида казался ему безумным. Рисковать своей жизнью ради незнакомого и практически обречённого человека только ради того, чтобы он исполнил предназначение, о котором совершенно ничего не помнит?

Артур бы не пошёл на такое.

— Было трудно? — голос Мерлина дрогнул.

— Уйти туда — нет. Вернуться — да. Царство теней невероятно притягательно, и если в мире живых тебя ничто не держит, смерть во время такого ритуала — дело вполне естественное.

— Девятихвостый лис обитал в царстве теней?

— Не совсем, но я не представляю, как описать это место, — глубокая морщина прорезала лоб Мордреда. — Сначала было нужно получить твоё разрешение — узнать, хочешь ли вернуться.

— Я хотел? — сердце пропустило удар.

— Ради Артура.

До их ушей донёсся страшный треск, будто мощнейшим ураганом из земли вырвало толстое дерево, ствол которого ещё и разломился пополам.

— Это не я, — поспешил сказать Мерлин.

— Девятихвостые лисы и подобные им берут высокую плату за возвращение душ из царства теней, — Мордред будто ничего не слышал. — Иногда платит тот, кто проводит ритуал; иногда тот, кого требуется вернуть. Но ты, Эмрис, уникален во всех отношениях.

— Почему ты всё время называешь меня Эмрисом? — не выдержал Мерлин.

— Потому что это твоё истинное имя. Все, кто хоть немного владеют магией, знают тебя именно под ним.

Час от часу не легче. Выходит, о Мерлине и его предназначении знало куда больше народа, чем он мог себе представить, а он подвёл их, пропав на несколько лет и вернувшись совсем другим.

— Лис дал обещание оберегать тебя столько времени, сколько потребуется для выполнения миссии. Ты — ключевая фигура в истории Камелота и в жизни принца Артура. К сожалению, лис знал только это, поскольку все предыдущие воспоминания хранились в твоей душе, до которой нельзя было добраться.

— Но он смог вытащить меня, — возразил Мерлин, вспоминая ночь своего возвращения и далеко не самые приятные ощущения. — Я помню, что блуждал в царстве и увидел себя же, только с чёрными хвостами. Странное зрелище, — поёжился он, — видеть себя со стороны и знать, что это — кто-то другой. Лис спрашивал меня о Седрике; о том, встречались ли мы раньше. И ещё… — Мерлин нахмурился: воспоминания давались ему с трудом. — Я попросил его не пытаться исполнить мой долг, а просто оберегать Артура столько, сколько будет возможно. Не знаю, что стало причиной этой просьбы — наверное, я что-то почувствовал. И сразу после этого окружающий нас мир начал рушиться. Я бы сгинул вместе с ним, не схвати меня лис. Я отключился и пришёл в себя уже в своём теле. Вот и всё.

Мордред был озадачен — это читалась на его лице, — но ничего не говорил, вероятно, пытался обдумать и понять произошедшее.

— Чёрный лис не умеет возвращать души умерших из царства теней, — сказал Мордред неестественно спокойно. — Такого рода магия ему неподвластна. То, что ты описал, напоминает магию белого лиса.

— Белого? — опешил Мерлин. — Их несколько?

— Чёрный и белый. Первый — страж загробного мира, второй — страж мира живых. И будь это возможно, я бы воспользовался силой белого лиса.

Остатки горячего зелья на дне кружки уже остыли, и Мерлин поморщился, залпом допив его. От навалившейся скопом информации голова начала пульсировать, но это было последнее, на что Мерлин хотел обращать чужое внимание.

— Мордред, я безмерно благодарен за то, что ты спас мою жизнь и я в долгу перед тобой, но… я должен вернуться в Камелот. Артуру угрожает опасность, и я обязан позаботиться о нём. Не о себе.

— Я понимаю, — бесцветным голосом ответил Мордред, неосознанно сильно сжав плечо Мерлина. — Никто из нас не имеет права удерживать тебя здесь. Я соберу припасы в дорогу.

 

Мерлин очень надеялся, что весь лагерь не будет прощаться с ним — он хотел уехать максимально тихо. Анхорра подарил ему мешочек с особыми травами, из которых можно было сварить несколько разных зелий. Мордред подошёл последним, приторочил к седлу седельную сумку и, не поднимая головы, сказал:

— В ней кое-какая еда, вода и плащ.

— Спасибо, — тепло ответил Мерлин и, поразмыслив, добавил: — Моргану, воспитанницу Утера, мучают кошмары. Я обещал ей, что смогу найти лекарство.

— Конечно, — согласился Мордред, прекрасно понимая, что хотел сказать Мерлин. — Надеюсь, скоро увидимся.

Мерлин цокнул и ударил коня пятками. Мордред долго смотрел ему вслед.

 

***

Мерлин вернулся в Камелот на рассвете следующего дня. Ему повезло проникнуть в город незамеченным, ведя под узды коня и почтительно склонив голову. Но долго его везение не могло длиться.

То ли коню в подкову попал камень, то ли он чего-то испугался, Мерлин не успел понять. Конь взвился, заржал, привлекая внимание, и хотя его удалось быстро успокоить, на плечо Мерлину легла тяжёлая рука.

— Артур… — он нервно сглотнул, разглядывая вырез на его рубашке и не решаясь поднять взгляд.

— Мерлин, — елейным тоном протянул Артур. Тем, кто не знал его, эта интонация могла показаться радостной и дружелюбной.

Но только не Мерлину.

— Как замечательно, что ты нашёл моего коня! — продолжал принц, не давая слуге даже призрачного шанса выскользнуть из его железного захвата. — С конюхом, который не может уследить за лошадьми, мне не повезло, а вот слуга — просто на вес золота!

По окружившей их толпе прокатился одобрительный гул, кто-то даже захлопал. Мерлин опустил голову так низко, как мог: краска залила шею и лицо, а уши — даром, что прикрытые — и вовсе горели огнём. Он попытался незаметно всучить Артуру поводья, но тот отстранился и похлопал его по спине.

— Ты лично проведёшь его в конюшню, Мерлин.

Вплоть до самого замка Мерлин отчаянно пытался вспомнить или изобрести заклинание, которое бы разверзло под ним землю.

 

— Я жду объяснений.

Напускное дружелюбие Артура вмиг испарилось, едва за ними закрылась дверь его покоев. Он сел за стол, демонстративно отодвинул в сторону все бумаги и скрестил руки на груди.

— Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, по которой я не стану бросать тебя в темницу или выгонять из Камелота сегодня же, — отчётливо произнёс Артур, и каждое его слово будто вбивало гвозди в крышку гроба Мерлина.

Он был готов так поступить, Мерлин чувствовал это, однако страх сказать правду всё равно был сильнее.

— Я… искал лекарство от кошмаров для леди Морганы, — пробормотал он.

— Извини, не расслышал?

— Лекарство, — повторил Мерлин, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо. — Леди Моргане снятся дурные сны…

— Которые, как она заверила меня и отца совсем не причиняют ей неудобств, — Артур подался вперёд и положил руки на стол, сцепив их в замок. — Не надо врать, Мерлин. Поверь — я давным-давно научился распознавать ложь.

— Сир, я…

— Либо ты говоришь мне правду, либо убираешься вон. Я не хочу, чтобы меня окружали лжецы.

Полностью всю правду Мерлин раскрыть не мог и не в последнюю очередь из-за присутствия Седрика. Он расставлял отменные ловушки, и у всего замка были теперь его глаза и уши. Мерлин был уверен: стоит ему хоть намекнуть про девятихвостого лиса, не пройдёт и минуты, как королевская стража схватит его и отправит прямиком в подземелья.

— Что ж, я услышал достаточно, — Артур поджал губы и отвернулся.

— Нет, подождите! — Мерлин стремительно сократил разделявшее их расстояние. — Я солгал вам, но только потому что правда окажется ещё более нелепой… Понимаете, сир, — он понизил голос, — дело в том, что я — волшебник.

На несколько секунд в покоях повисла оглушающая тишина, а затем Артур громко рассмеялся.

— Я слышал много историй, но до такого не додумался ещё никто. Эта ложь ещё более нелепа, чем…

— Я могу доказать! — Мерлин выбросил дрожащую руку вперёд, и над ладонью возник крошечный огненный шарик. — Артур, пожалуйста! Это не какой-то бездарный трюк, а настоящая магия!

Пламя причудливо отражалась в голубых глазах Артура, и, залюбовавшись этим, Мерлин едва не потерял контроль над заклинанием.

— Дотроньтесь до него. Он не причинит вреда.

Завороженный Артур подчинился; вытянул руку, и шарик перелетел в неё. Скользнул между пальцами, причудливо закрутился вокруг мизинца и буквально опустился на ладонь. Артур хотел было отдёрнуть руку, но почувствовал только тепло и приятное покалывание.

— Его сложно поддерживать, — тихо сказал Мерлин, будто стеснялся своей слабости. — Когда-то я умел намного больше.

— Когда-то? — Артур наградил его недоверчивым взглядом.

— До того, как в моей деревне Эалдор случилось несчастье. Тогда я оказался на грани жизни и смерти, и спасся только чудом. Я сбежал из Камелота, чтобы найти этого человека.

— Несчастье? В Эалдоре? — Артур нахмурился, пропустив мимо ушей остальную часть признания. — Как давно это было?

— Чуть больше трёх лет назад.

Огонь, будто почувствовав эмоции Артура, ощутимо обжёг ладонь и исчез. Артур зашипел от боли, но не стал сосредотачивать на ней внимание.

— Этого не может быть, — категорично заявил он, принявшись расхаживать по комнате взад-вперёд. Я был в Эалдоре как раз перед тем, как встретил тебя — деревня процветала, а блюда в местной таверне были настолько вкусными, что я до сих пор помню их.

— Эалдор сгорел дотла, и почти все его жители погибли.

Артур был в смятении. Он не мог бредить или фантазировать, он помнил своё пребывание в деревушке так ясно, словно это было вчера. И рыцари наверняка могли подтвердить его слова!

— Прошу прощения, — прошептал Мерлин. — Дай мне час на то, чтобы я мог попрощаться с Гаюсом и собрать свои вещи. Без них я пропаду.

— Нет, — резко ответил Артур. Испуг Мерлина был настолько осязаемым, что он смягчился. — Возвращайся к себе, отдыхай и завтра приступай к своим обычным обязанностям. Кроме того, заглянешь в конюшню — кажется, кое-кому ты пришёлся по душе.

 

— Глазам своим не верю! — Гаюс встретил Мерлина с распростёртыми объятиями и напускным суровым выражением лица. — Ты вернулся?

— Извини, что бросил без предупреждения, — Мерлин краснел второй раз за день. — Я должен был узнать, что со мной происходит.

— Артур искал тебя. Он застал меня врасплох, и я был вынужден признаться, что понятия не имею, где ты находишься и почему сбежал. Если он застанет тебя…

— Я только что от него, — Мерлин упал на стул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Я думал, он меня выгонит, но не из-за побега, а из-за признания.

— Ты признался ему?.. — ахнул Гаюс. — Мерлин, если Седрик слышал…

— Я сказал ему лишь то, что я — волшебник, и скрывал это по ряду причин. Он выглядел удивлённым, но не отстранился, когда я наколдовал огненный шарик. Я колдовал перед Артуром и для него!.. — Мерлин был потрясён до глубины души своей смелостью. — И он не выгнал меня.

— В Камелоте магия разрешена, выгонять тебя поэтому было бы крайне неразумно. Может, есть что-то ещё? — Гаюс наклонил голову и посмотрел на Мерлина поверх очков.

— Я хотел сказать, что из-за своих способностей я перестану быть его слугой, а должен буду отправиться прямиком к Утеру, чтобы служить верой и правдой, — Мерлина передёрнуло.

— Тогда будем надеяться, что Седрик и впрямь тебя не подслушивал. Мы с тобой знаем, что Седрику только дай повод — он распространит такие слухи, от которых вовек не отмоешься.

Мерлин непринуждённо рассмеялся, хотя повода для смеха совсем не было. Гаюс укоризненно посмотрел на него — и то, скорее для вида.

— Раз у тебя всё хорошо и работы у Артура сегодня не предвидится, у меня найдётся несколько поручений, — деловито заметил он, подойдя к журналу на столе. — Придётся выдать тебе корзину, а так же напомнить, что все лекарства здесь мало того, что чрезвычайно ценные, так и предназначены для определённых людей.

— Гаюс, я помню…

— Старых пациентов — возможно, а вот с новыми ты ещё не знаком, — Гаюсу доставляло неимоверное удовольствие командовать. — Запоминай и постарайся ничего не перепутать!

Мерлин только вздохнул, когда корзина наполнилась склянками и баночками с всевозможным наполнением. Несмотря на то, что лекарства были плотно закупорены, их запахи перемешались и вкупе дали неповторимый аромат — настолько, что корзину пришлось нести на вытянутой руке. Особенно невыносимое зловоние источала мазь для ног, предназначенная, как ни странно, библиотекарю. Отдав её и пулей выскочив за дверь, Мерлин успел понадеяться, что его ноги пахнут хотя бы наполовину менее противно.

Бегая сначала по замку, а затем и по городу, он совершенно не обратил внимания на чёрную тень, неотступно преследующую его.

 

***

— У меня есть отличные новости, ваше величество! — Седрик бесцеремонно ворвался в тронный зал, и его чёрная мантия крыльями развевалась за спиной.

— Совет окончен! — сообщил Утер и, дождавшись, когда в тронном зале останутся только они вдвоём, поторопил колдуна: — Говори же!

— Вам, должно быть, известен слуга Артура? Мальчишка по имени Мерлин. Неуклюжий, вечно впутывается в неприятности.

— Наслышан о нём.

— Несколько часов назад он вернулся в Камелот после длительного отсутствия. Поскольку он не вызывал у меня доверия, я приказал своим шпионам следить за ним, но увы, покидать пределы замка им не под силу. У него состоялся разговор с вашим сыном, из которого мне доподлинно стало известно следующее: Мерлин владеет магией.

Реакция Утера была точь-в-точь копией Артура: он засмеялся.

— Ты шутишь, Седрик.

— Никак нет, сир. Насколько я разбираюсь в магии и могу судить о ней, его силы велики и почти сравнимы с моими, — Седрик подобострастно улыбнулся. — Мне непонятно только то, зачем он скрывал их и как ему это удалось?

— Ты не думаешь, что он может оказаться…

— Лисом? О, нет, — Седрик перебил Утера, но тот был настолько поглощён его словами, что даже не заметил этого. — Но Мерлин может оказаться тем, кто приведёт нас к нему. Я бы советовал вам, сир, разделить с ним ужин сегодня — не как со слугой, но как с могущественным чародеем. Если он встанет на нашу сторону, ваши поиски могут сдвинуться с мёртвой точки. Чёрного лиса, как вы, должно быть, знаете, в одиночку поймать совсем непросто. 

— Ты можешь оказаться прав, Седрик, — Утер задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Два мага всё же лучше, чем один.

— Рад был услужить, ваше величество, — Седрик отвесил низкий поклон и покинул зал, довольно ухмыляясь.

Главное — дать королю идею. До остального он додумается сам.

 

***

К тому моменту, как Мерлин закончил с поручениями, он с трудом передвигал ноги. Любая лестница или даже подъём вызывали у него невольный отчаянный стон. Спуск был не легче: Мерлину приходилось прикладывать невероятные усилия, чтобы не оступиться и не покатиться кубарем вниз. Несколько раз до ушей Мерлина доносился звон склянок, и каждый раз его сердце ухало вниз: разбить лекарство означало возвращаться за новой партией. В лучшем случае.

— Выглядишь ужасно, — сочувственно заметила Гвен, когда они пересеклись у колонки в нижнем городе.

Мерлин жадно пил и даже сунул голову под воду, чтобы хоть немного освежиться.

— Готов поспорить, что Гаюс просто-напросто поджидал удобного случая, чтобы загрузить меня с головой, — он сел на землю и блаженно выдохнул, привалившись спиной к стене. — Сидел бы тут целую вечность.

— Не думаю, что получится, — Гвен достала из своей корзины яблоко, ополоснула его и протянула Мерлину. — Может, это придаст тебе сил?

Мерлин наградил её самым благодарным взглядом, на который был способен, и не прошло и минуты, как от яблока ничего не осталось.

 

В лабораторию он вернулся уже в сумерках, мечтая лишь об одном: упасть и провалиться в блаженный сон. 

— Не так быстро, — заметил Гаюс, будто прочитал его мысли. — Сначала помоешься.

Лохань с горячей водой стала для Мерлина самым прекрасным событием этого тяжёлого дня. Какие-то травы, добавленные Гаюсом, расслабляли и снимали усталость, а мелкие царапины, о происхождении которых Мерлин не помнил, приятно пощипывало.

Блаженство длилось недолго: в дверь коротко постучали.

— Его величество желает видеть Мерлина, — отрапортовал стражник, когда Гаюс открыл дверь. — Как можно скорее.

От такого известия Мерлин, только вылезший из ванной, едва не поскользнулся на ровном месте.

— Могу я поинтересоваться с какой целью? — вежливо спросил Гаюс, загораживая собой отфыркивающегося и ошарашенного Мерлина. — Он нужен мне здесь.

— Король просил передать, что это срочно.

Мерлин почувствовал, как по телу пробежал противный холодок. Неужели Утер каким-то образом узнал?..

— Я ничего не сделал, — он отчаянно посмотрел на Гаюса. — Что Утеру могло от меня понадобиться?

— Не знаю, Мерлин, — Гаюс выглядел взволнованным. — Но постарайся вести себя спокойно.

 

На негнущихся ногах Мерлин поднялся к залу совета. Он ожидал и боялся одновременно, что когда двери распахнутся, по приказу Утера на него бросится вся королевская стража. Быть может, ему не стоило возвращаться?

— А, входи, — Утер благосклонно кивнул побелевшему от страха Мерлину. — Присаживайся и раздели со мной ужин.

Мерлин подумал, что ослышался. Король приглашает слугу поужинать с ним? В лучшем случае еда окажется отравлена, в худшем… Мерлин даже не хотел об этом думать.

— Ты удивлён? — поинтересовался Утер, наполняя свой кубок вином. — Гадаешь, по какой причине я мог позвать тебя?

— Я могу только надеяться, что ничем не прогневал вас… — совершенно по-детски пролепетал Мерлин.

— Это как посмотреть, — заговорщически ответил Утер. — Ты — подданный Камелота, а я, как король, не приемлю, когда мои подданные что-то скрывают от меня.

У Мерлина в один миг пересохло в горле. 

— Я не вполне понимаю…

— Ты волшебник, не так ли? — негромко спросил Утер.

Мерлин замер, поднеся ко рту кубок с вином. Если в случае с Артуром он мог хотя бы надеяться, что тот поверит в его ложь, то сейчас даже надежды не было. Утер молчал, ожидая ответа, и Мерлин сделал глоток, намереваясь выиграть хотя бы немного времени. В горле запершило от терпкого вкуса.

— Кто… сказал вам такое?

— Седрик. Он солгал?

Мерлин совершенно не представлял, что ответить. «Да» — означало бы солгать Утеру и придумать объяснение поступку Седрика. «Нет» — означало бы признание, и кто знает, какие последствия.

Впрочем, выбор был невелик.

— Это так, — Мерлин набрался храбрости и посмотрел в лицо Утеру.

— Тогда почему ты молчал? Я приветствую каждого мага в Камелоте.

— Потому что я не был уверен в том, что у меня остались силы. Сир, до недавнего времени я был полностью уверен, что утратил все свои способности. Вероятно, Седрик каким-то образом подслушал мой разговор с принцем Артуром, но вряд ли он передал вам слово в слово то, о чём мы говорили. Если позволите…

Утер сделал приглашающий жест. Вновь отпив из кубка, Мерлин продолжил сочинять на ходу жалостливую историю:

— Я стал слугой, потому что лишился всего. Если бы магия осталась со мной, я бы и не подумал скрываться. Но заявлять о своих силах, когда самое большее, на что я способен — крошечный огненный шар, было бы очень неразумно. Я решил сохранить свои способности в тайне до их возвращения. Не вернись они ко мне, никто бы не узнал, что я маг.

Мерлин сам поражался тому, насколько ровно и безэмоционально говорил. Если бы Утер поверил ему…

— Я понимаю, Мерлин, — лицо Утера немного смягчилось. — И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы твои способности пропадали. К сожалению, никто из колдунов особо не привязан к Камелоту — все они ведут кочевой образ жизни, и я почти отчаялся найти того, кто займёт место придворного мага. Когда Артур станет королём, ему будет нужен советник, знающий королевство как никто другой и обладающий недюжинной силой. Тебе по душе такое предложение, Мерлин?

Руки Мерлина дрогнули, отчего нож, разрезающий мясо, соскользнул, неприятно царапнув острием тарелку.

— Думаю, что ослышался, сир, — Мерлин почти раскромсал несчастный кусок.

— Излишняя скромность тут не к месту. В моей библиотеке множество старинных книг, и если ты захочешь, они все станут твоими.

Мерлин уловил промелькнувший на мгновение алчный блеск во взгляде короля и поёжился. Это какая-то ловушка, Утер не может, основываясь лишь на слухах, предложить должность придворного мага слуге! Бессмыслица.

— Разумеется, я не рассчитываю, что получу ответ сегодня, — Утер откинулся на спинку стула. — Но настоятельно прошу тебя принять решение как можно скорее.

— А что Седрик? — решился Мерлин. — Вы спрашивали его?

— Мне не нужно чьё-либо разрешение. Или, — прищурился Утер, — тебе интересно, предлагал ли я Седрику эту должность? Предлагал ещё давно, но он отказался. Сказал, что ему больше по душе быть охотником за головами и получать выгоду от нескольких королевств сразу. Его нельзя винить в такой позиции.

Утер поморщился и потёр шею. Мерлин не обратил на это внимания, продолжая жевать, буравя взглядом тарелку, однако почувствовал нечто странное. Он посмотрел на Утера как раз в тот момент, когда тот поднял за цепочку кулон, висевший на шее, и положил его на рубаху.

Одного взгляда на кулон хватило, чтобы голова закружилась, а горло сжала дурнота. Это был бы самый обычный кристалл, если бы в нём не переливалось, искрясь, нечто белое. Туман, дымка — Мерлин не мог сказать точно, но определённо был уверен в том, что это не просто красивые чары. В памяти всплыли полузабытые строки из старинной книги, где говорилось о сущностях, заточённых в кристаллы и обречённых на вечное невольное служение…

Нечто в груди Мерлина рычало и драло когти. Его охватило почти животное желание содрать цепочку с шеи Утера и разбить её о землю, выпустить пленника на волю…

— Всё хорошо, Мерлин? — голос Утера доносился будто издалека.

— Благодарю, сир, всё в порядке, — Мерлин не узнавал собственные интонации: низкие, сиплые, рычащие, принадлежащие не ему, а затаившемуся в глубине его души зверю.

«Белый лис, страж мира живых. Я бы обратился к нему за помощью, если бы мог», — слова Мордреда всплыли в памяти совершенно некстати. Или наоборот — вовремя?

— Я бы хотел отдохнуть, сир, — Мерлин поднялся и тут же покачнулся. Ему пришлось схватиться за край стола, чтобы не упасть. — Сегодня было слишком много поручений.

— Само собой, я не стану задерживать тебя, — кивнул Утер. — Надеюсь, что вскоре узнаю о твоём решении.

Мерлин ничего не ответил, почти бегом покидая зал.

 

— Взгляните на него, ваше величество. 

— Он прекрасен…

Мерлину, спрятавшемуся в нише, трудно было что-то разглядеть, но любопытство пересилило инстинкт самосохранения. Узнай Седрик и Утер, что он подслушивает их разговор в том месте, о котором больше никто не знал, его жизнь оборвалась бы весьма трагически. Осторожно, стараясь не задеть никакой ветхий камень, Мерлин высунулся из ниши, с опаской глянув на факел. Если он отбросит тень… 

Весело потрескивающее пламя не было заинтересовано в том, чтобы раскрывать местоположение Мерлина, и о нём можно было не беспокоиться.

Фигура в чёрном плаще закрывала обзор, и когда Мерлин, беззвучно выругавшись, думал спрятаться обратно, она отошла в сторону, являя взору то, от чего перехватывало дыхание. В огромной серебряной клетке, помещённой за решётку темницы, металось невиданной красоты существо.

— Девятихвостый лис… — одними губами произнёс Мерлин.

Это было оно — существо из легенд, просто увидеть которое считалось невероятной удачей. Мерлин представил, каким он мог быть на воле: с белоснежной лоснящейся шерстью, пушистой гривой, которой мог позавидовать любой лев, с гордо вскинутой мордой, мудрым взглядом и величественно распушенными хвостами… 

Сейчас на былое величие не было ни намёка: шерсть свалялась и посерела, морду и лапы покрывали царапины с запёкшейся кровью. В горящем золотом взгляде читался вызов и презрение, но больнее всего было смотреть на толстый серебряный ошейник. Это было не просто украшение, но инструмент, лишающий лиса магии и способный причинить ему боль одним лишь пожеланием того, кто его застегнул.

— Как тебе это удалось, Седрик?

— Не такой уж он и неуловимый, сир, — Седрик оскалился, глядя в клетку. — Я посвятил свою жизнь охоте на подобных ему тварей, и поимка этого лиса потребовала чуть большей изобретательности, чем обычно.

— Его обязательно держать за решёткой? — Утер вытянул руку, касаясь пальцами решётки, на что лис беспомощно оскалился и зарычал. — Столь могущественному созданию не место в подземелье.

— Разумеется, всё это для вида. По-настоящему его сдерживает ошейник, которым я управляю. По одному вашему приказу, сир, я могу заставить его корчиться в муках или перегрызть глотку кому угодно.

— Нет-нет, — Утер явно не расслышал многозначительного намёка в словах колдуна. — В этом нет нужды. Я хочу получить то, что наделит меня великой силой. 

— Как пожелаете, — Седрик щёлкнул пальцами, и решётка со скрипом отъехала в сторону. — Иди сюда, — он издевательски поманил лиса пальцем.

Клетка осыпалась на пол серебряной пылью, и лис, угрожающе рыча, вышел на свет. Он прижал уши к голове, и Мерлин видел, как был напряжён каждый мускул его тела. Не будь на нём проклятого ошейника, он бы давно разодрал Седрика в клочья.

— Неуловимый девятихвостый лис, — выплюнул Седрик. — Настал твой конец.

Мерлин успел заметить, как под полой плаща блеснуло увитое узорами лезвие кинжала, а затем его пронзила боль. Перед глазами встала кроваво-красная пелена, барабанные перепонки готовы были лопнуть от сотни или тысячи криков, разом обрушившихся на них. Каждая клетка тела разрывалась от боли: то тупой, то тянущейся, то бритвенно-острой — везде она ощущалась по-разному.

На смену боли пришёл гнев: всепоглощающий, всеобъемлющий — разрушительный настолько, что Мерлину пришлось затаить дыхание, иначе бы от половины замка — в лучшем случае — камня на камне не осталось.

Гнев сменился тоской, от которой разрывалось сердце, а слёзы непроизвольно текли из глаз, оставляя на щеках грязные разводы. Мерлину казалось, будто только что он потерял нечто важное, нечто ценное — как минимум, смысл своей жизни, — и теперь не видел причины дальше влачить жалкое существование.

Всё это случилось за несколько мгновений, как он позже понял, придя в себя. Бок лиса уже не вздымался, из приоткрытой пасти доносились хрипы агонии. На шее зияла глубокая рваная рана — такую не мог оставить обычный кинжал, — из которой толчками вытекала кровь. Смешиваясь с водой, она удивительно ярко окрашивала камни и очищала от грязи шерсть. 

В последний раз дёрнув лапой, лис слабо повёл мордой, и его взгляд остекленел. Мерлин обмер, когда понял, что потускневшие золотые глаза были направлены на него (неужто лис чувствовал?), а затем услышал в голове низкий рокочущий голос:

— Я не обрету покоя.

Тело лиса окутал мягкий белый свет, и Мерлин мог поклясться, что видел сложившуюся в нём фигуру, готовящуюся уйти в небеса.

— Вот оно!..

Седрик не медлил ни секунды. Он тут же начал делать пассы над бездыханным телом, проговаривая режущие слух фразы. Он походил на гигантского чёрного паука, оплетающего и без того обречённую жертву. 

Сияние меркло по мере того, как плотнее становилась паутина заклинание, а затем и вовсе исчезло.

— Всё? — недоверчиво спросил Утер, но Седрик властным жестом руки приказал ему молчать.

— Лисы — изворотливые твари. 

Больше он не сказал ничего, потому что из макушки зверя в потолок темницы взвилась полупрозрачная беловатая дымка. Сущность лиса пыталась освободиться, однако Седрик предусмотрел это. С торжествующим смехом он бросил в дымку грязный кристалл на серебряной цепочке. Он моментально поглотил дымку, которая забилась в его гранях, выплеснув вместо неё наполняющую его грязь.

Помещение — или же только голову Мерлина — наполнил полный тоски вой, а затем всё стихло.

— Готово, ваше величество, — Седрик намеренно низко поклонился, протянув Утеру кристалл.

— Теперь я могу вернуть к жизни кого пожелаю?

— Именно. Эссенция лиса куда могущественнее его самого. Вы можете вдохнуть жизнь в гору, сделав её вашим несокрушимым стражам, обратить реку в неуловимых воинов или поднять из мёртвых того, без кого не мыслите свою жизнь…

Рука Утера чуть дрогнула, принимая подарок. Он надел цепочку себе на шею и блаженно улыбнулся.

— О, да, Седрик. Я чувствую его силу.

Колдун посторонился, когда Утер брезгливо перешагнул тело лиса и направился к выходу.

— Последний вопрос, сир, — окликнул короля Седрик. — Что делать со зверем? 

— Что пожелаешь, — последовал полный безразличия ответ, в котором больше не было ни намёка на благоговение. — Он отдал то, ради чего был пойман. Теперь это твой трофей.

Глаза Седрика торжествующе блеснули.

 

— Мерлин!

Голова Мерлина безвольно мотнулась в сторону, как у тряпичной куклы, когда Гаюс несильно ударил его по щеке. После второй пощёчины веки дрогнули, приподнимаясь, и расфокусированный взгляд Мерлина заметался по комнате.

— Что случилось?

— Ты не дошёл пары шагов до своей двери, охнул и сполз по стене. Пришлось дотащить тебя до кровати, а ты, хочу заметить, не пушинка, — Гаюс отшучивался, скрывая беспокойство. — Что Утер сказал тебе?

— Предложил стать придворным магом, — Мерлин поморщился, садясь. Кажется, знакомство его спины со стеной было более тесным, чем он предполагал. — Я был прав: Седрик подслушал наш с Артуром разговор и незамедлительно передал его Утеру. 

— Придворным магом? — переспросил Гаюс.

— Я обещал подумать, — криво усмехнулся Мерлин. — Не знаю, как сказать ему, что положение незаметного слуги меня более чем устраивает.

— Ты поэтому был в таком ужасном состоянии?

— Нет, — Мерлин инстинктивно попытался съёжиться, что не могло остаться незамеченным. — Гаюс, что за кулон носит Утер? Небольшой продолговатый кристалл в котором как будто клубится туман.

— Я знаю Утера больше двадцати лет, но ни разу не видел на нём каких-либо украшений. Он отказался от них, когда умерла мать Артура, и с тех пор носил разве что перстни по особо торжественным случаям. С этим кулоном что-то не так?

— Не знаю, как объяснить, — покачал головой Мерлин. — У меня было что-то вроде видения. Я оказался в какой-то подземной темнице — готов поспорить, она находится ещё глубже, чем обычные тюремные камеры, — там же были Утер и Седрик.

— Ты видел будущее? — Гаюс нахмурился.

— Думаю, что прошлое. Седрик… — Мерлин неожиданно запнулся, как если бы ему перестало хватать воздуха. — Он убил белого девятихвостого лиса и заключил его сущность в кристалл. Я не знаю, его ли носит на шее Утер, но если так, то могу понять, почему мне так сильно хотелось разбить этот кристалл.

— Мерлин…

— Со мной он поступит так же, если узнает.

— Ты сам сказал, что не знаешь, где сейчас лис, — напомнил ему Гаюс. — Ты — это ты. Возможно, лис вернулся в свой мир, и вам обоим ничто не угрожает. У Седрика острый нюх, но если он не учуял лиса, когда он был в тебе, он и подавно не сумеет сделать этого сейчас.

Хоть и несильно, но слова Гаюса приободрили Мерлина. Седрик не настолько сильный маг, каким хочет казаться.

Главное, что Артур ему верит.

 

— Вы хотели меня видеть?

— Седрик, — коротко и, как показалось магу, раздражённо бросил Утер. Он сидел у камина, повернувшись спиной к дверям, и разглядеть его лицо было невозможно. — Я не задержу тебя.

— Я весь внимание.

— Вскрывшаяся правда стала для Мерлина неожиданностью, как ты и предсказывал. Также он отклонил моё предложение занять место верховного мага. Не в открытую, разумеется.

— Любой, даже самый неопытный маг никогда не отвергнет столь щедрое предложение. Мерлин либо глупец, либо ему есть, что скрывать, — самодовольно отметил Седрик.

— Так выясни это как можно скорее, — добавил Утер, не скрывая раздражения. — Я не потерплю интриг за своей спиной.

— Как вам будет угодно, — Седрик низко поклонился, хотя Утер не мог этого видеть.

— И ещё кое-что…

— Сир?

— Мерлин странно отреагировал на мой кулон. Он выглядел так, будто собирался впиться мне в глотку.

— Тот самый кулон? — уточнил Седрик.

— Тот самый. Если это что-нибудь значит…

— Думаю, что многое, сир.

 

Седрик был вне себя. Ему удавалось сохранять спокойствие вплоть до того момента, как он зашёл в собственные покои. Дверь с оглушительным грохотом захлопнулась за его спиной, окно пошло едва заметными трещинами, а пара колб, оставленных утром на столе, разлетелась вдребезги. 

Мальчишка оказался далеко не так прост, как он полагал. Седрик верил в то, что расколет Мерлина максимум за пару недель — ему почти удалось сделать это тогда на конюшне, но тот вёл себя слишком естественно для человека, который может хранить серьёзную тайну. Седрик почти поверил ему, хотя само по себе возвращение Мерлина после пожара казалось чудом. После такого обычные люди не выживают.

А Мерлин никогда не был обычным.

— Что ж, Мерлин, может ты и не девятихвостый лис, — сказал в пустоту Седрик, поманив спрятавшиеся по углам тени. Они откликнулись на призыв и окружили его плотным коконом. — Но я знаю, что ты поможешь его отыскать.

 

Артура мучила бессонница. Несколько раз он проваливался в беспокойный сон, и выныривал из него, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Единственная свеча, которую он зажёг перед сном, отчего-то не желая оставаться в темноте, до сих пор горела.

Подушка казалась жутко неудобной, и Артур раздражительно швырнул её в стену, обессиленно упав на матрас. Причина его беспокойства была очевидной, но он до последнего не хотел принимать её. 

Новая особенность Мерлина никак не желала покидать голову Артура. Что душой кривить — сам Мерлин прочно засел в ней. Он был настолько поглощён своим заклинанием, что, разумеется, не заметил того, как на него смотрел Артур. 

Артур смотрел так, как никогда не смотрят принцы на слуг. Он в первый раз видел молодого — нет, совсем юного ещё — волшебника; колдуны, с которыми он встречался в детстве, были все как один: в обтрёпанных тёмных балахонах, с длинной седой бородой и неизменным посохом.

Мерлин определённо не принадлежал к их числу. Его магия была похоже на произведение искусства. Он сам мог не замечать и даже не думать об этом, но Артуру со стороны было всё прекрасно видно. Когда Мерлин поделился с ним огнём, он не отводил от шарика взгляда, словно малейшая потеря контроля грозилась уничтожить его. Он следил за заклинанием, а Артур — за ним самим, и это, без сомнения, было прекрасно: золотые глаза, без сомнения, шли Мерлину. Они не пугали, не отталкивали, и Артур почувствовал лёгкий стыд, признавшись себе: он не хотел отрываться от них.

Артур пока ещё не задумывался о человеке, с которым бы он хотел провести эту жизнь. Однако сегодня он совершенно точно понял одну вещь: с таким магом, как Мерлин, он бы ни за что не расстался.

 

***

— Не подскажете, где я могу найти придворного лекаря?

— В такое время он обычно в своей лаборатории. Но его помощник — Мерлин, часто выполняет его поручения. Вы не ошибётесь, увидев его: тёмные волосы, коричневая куртка, синий или красный шейный платок.

Мордред благодарно кивнул и потуже затянул лямки котомки. Несмотря на скудное количество вещей, что он взял с собой, она всё равно неприятно оттягивала спину.

Город Мордреда не впечатлил. Для него он был слишком шумный и грязный, и кроме этого, друид чувствовал невероятное количество больных — тяжело и не очень. Они тоже чувствовали его и тянулись неосознанно: маленькая девочка дважды оббежала вокруг него, худой и рано поседевший мужчина врезался в него и тут же извинился. Для них сила друида была светом, который если не исцелял, то давал надежду.

Мордред догадывался, что встретится с Мерлином; так и случилось: они столкнулись на рынке, когда Мерлин покупал фрукты. Некоторое время Мордред просто разглядывал его, не решаясь подойти. В Мерлине что-то изменилось — по крайней мере, лично для Мордреда, — и радоваться этому или нет, он пока не знал.

— Мордред! — Мерлин первым заметил его. — Что ты делаешь в Камелоте?

— Пришёл как ты и просил. Ты ведь не лгал насчёт?.. — он многозначительно посмотрел на Мерлина. — Иначе получится, что я зря проделал столь долгий путь.

— Не лгал, но я не ожидал увидеть тебя так… скоро, — Мерлин нервно улыбнулся. — Ты выбрал не самое лучшее время, сейчас всё несколько запутанно.

— Я ведь обещал оберегать тебя, помнишь?

— Да, но…

— А чтобы не вызывать подозрений, находясь рядом с тобой, у меня есть вот это, — Мордред завёл руку за спину и похлопал по рюкзаку. — Рекомендательное письмо для Гаюса от нашего общего друга. Проведёшь меня к нему?

 

Гаюс сосредоточенно читал письмо, сдвинув очки на кончик носа.

— Анхорра… — задумчиво протянул он, свернув лист бумаги.

— Ты знал его? — удивился Мерлин.

— Это было давно, — покачал головой Гаюс. — Я был примерно твоего возраста, а он уже был седовласым стариком. Мы несколько раз пересекались, он помогал мне, так что пришла пора возвращать долг, — он снял очки, потёр усталые глаза и добавил: — И я был бы очень рад узнать настоящую причину, по которой ты прибыл в Камелот.

— Присматривать за Мерлином, — с пугающей честностью ответил Мордред. — Вы знаете, что с ним случилось, и… — он понизил голос, — к тому, кем он стал, причастен я. Я хочу убедиться в том, что пока Седрик находится здесь, Мерлину ничто не угрожает.

— Ты опоздал на день, — невесело усмехнулся Мерлин. — Седрик перестал играть в благородство и рассказал Утеру о том, что я волшебник. Теперь король хочет, чтобы я стал придворным магом.

— Чтобы помочь ему найти лиса, — продолжил Мордред. — Увы, Утер находится под влиянием Седрика и сделает всё, что тот ему скажет. Ты не должен соглашаться. Ни за что. Тяни время. Это будет нелегко, но я постараюсь вывести Седрика из игры.

— И как ты это сделаешь? — вмешался Гаюс. — Самый действенный вариант — убить его, но думаешь, к Седрику так легко подобраться?

— У меня есть план. Я обдумал его по дороге сюда. Но для этого придётся пожертвовать одной тайной.

 

— Друид? — неприязнь в словах Утера было невозможно скрыть. — Гаюс, как это понимать?

Эхо, отразившееся от каменных стен, вызвало дрожь во всём теле.

— Я кое-что утаил от вас, сир, — признался Гаюс, глядя в пол. — Не так давно у леди Морганы снова начались кошмары, с которыми я был бессилен справиться. Даже самые сильные зелья были не в силах побороть их, погружая её в глубокий сон, из которого нельзя было вырваться. Я решился на отчаянный шаг — шаг, который вы можете счесть предательством, сир: попросил Мерлина отправиться в лагерь друидов, чтобы найти того, кто сведущ в кошмарах.

— И мальчишка привёз другого мальчишку?

— Сир, Мордред очень талантлив. Когда-то давно, если помните, я был знаком с друидом по имени…

— Нет нужды напоминать мне о былых временах, — грубо прервал Гаюса Утер.

— Прошу прощения, сир, — спина начала затекать, но Гаюс не менял позы. — Я лишь хотел сказать, что Мордред — его ученик. Он знает о кошмарах всё, и никто не может сравниться с ним в мастерстве. Я прошу дать ему шанс, чтобы он мог осмотреть леди Моргану — разумеется, под моим контролем — и назначить ей лечение.

— Если я не справлюсь, то буду готов понести должное наказание, — добавил Мордред с ноткой дерзости.

— Только потому, что ты мой друг и советник на протяжении долгих лет — только поэтому! — я даю тебе шанс, Гаюс, — решил Утер после непродолжительного тяжёлого молчания. — Но если с леди Морганой что-то случится, ты понесёшь наказание наравне с друидом. Это понятно, Гаюс?

— Разумеется, сир. Благодарю вас.

В течение всего разговора Седрик ни отходил от трона Утера ни на шаг, буравя Мордреда тяжёлым взглядом. Тот не поддался на провокацию, нарочно не замечая колдуна. Когда аудиенция закончилась, Седрик, будто коршун, склонился к уху короля и, хотя их никто не мог подслушать, прошептал:

— Этот друид — ключ к лису.

— Ты уверен? Точно так же ты подозревал и Мерлина.

— В таком щекотливом вопросе осторожность не бывает лишней, сир. Разрешите проследить за ним?

— Разумеется. Я хочу знать обо всех действиях друида в моём замке. И, Седрик… 

— Сир?

— Постарайтесь не разочаровать меня.

 

***

Дорожка пыли, блестящая в падающем на стол солнечном луче, раздражала. Артур несколько раз досадливо отмахивался от них, но без толку: каждый раз пылинки, кружась в причудливом танце, возвращались на прежнее место. 

С глухим звуком на пол упала подушка.

— Мерлин! — Артур бросил перо на стол и раздражённо повернулся к источнику беспокойства. — Нельзя потише?

— Прости, — ответил Мерлин без особого сожаления, продолжая заправлять кровать.

Ботинок скользнул по недавно вымытому и ещё влажному полу. 

— Мерлин!

— Я стараюсь, — его, кажется, забавляла злость Артура. — Просто я привык убираться здесь в твоё отсутствие и сейчас немного нервничаю.

— Ну, извини, — огрызнулся Артур. Ему было жарко, открытые окна при полном отсутствии ветра не помогали никак, а назойливый солнечный луч раздражал. Если задёрнуть шторы с целью избавиться от него, они тут задохнутся.

— Ты можешь пойти прогуляться.

Это стало последней каплей. Артур смял лист бумаги, испорченный чернилами, и яростно швырнул его на пол.

— Ты себя со стороны слышал? — он подошёл к Мерлину и встал рядом, уперев руки в бока. — Предлагаешь принцу прогуляться из его же покоев? 

— А что такого? — Мерлин разгладил складки на покрывале и с неподдельным изумлением уставился на Артура. — Я думал, у тебя всегда много дел. Тренировать рыцарей, патрулировать город, нести справедливость…

— А так же бросать неучтивых слуг в темницу или заковывать в колодки и забрасывать овощами. Что ты выберешь, Мерлин? — поинтересовался Артур сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Я ведь волшебник! — Мерлин примирительно поднял руки. — Со мной так нельзя.

— Ах, волшебник, — Артур приблизился к нему ещё на полшага.

Мерлина прошиб холодный пот: он понятия не имел, чего ожидать от Артура. Может, его бросят в темницу за дерзость; может, закуют в колодки и забросают гнилыми овощами. В голове, как назло, было абсолютно пусто.

Недоброе выражение лица сменилось весёлым, и Артур ободряюще похлопал Мерлина по плечу.

— Расслабься, Мерлин, я не буду делать ничего из того, что ты успел себе придумать. Просто закончи уборку поскорей. Я хочу побыть в тишине.

Искорки смеха в его глазах действовали на Мерлина весьма странно. Он ощутил покалывание в кончиках пальцев и нестерпимое желание обхватить лицо Артура, приблизиться к нему вплотную и смотреть, смотреть…

— Конечно, сир, — каркнул Мерлин.

Артур вернулся к столу, но не успел вернуться к делам. Бумаги вместе с пером и чернильницей приподнялись над столом, пока невесть откуда взявшаяся тряпка сметала с него пыль. Оставшиеся складки на покрывале разгладились, подушки бесшумно взбились, а из огарков свечей в подсвечниках выросли новые, нетронутые.

— Поразительно… — пробормотал Артур, следя за тем, как по мановению руки Мерлина вспыхивает и потухает пламя.

За свою сознательную жизнь Артур видел многих колдунов и то, на что они способны. Некоторые из них были шарлатанами, рассчитывающими завоевать милость короля простыми и примитивными фокусами, но, как правило, не задерживались при дворе надолго. Артур помнил, как один маг, с проседью в бороде и на висках сделал ему меч из кучерявого облака. Он играл целый день, а вечером, когда облако исчезло, загадал встретить кого-нибудь особенного, кто позволил бы вновь испытать подобное.

Наблюдая за танцем крошечных огненных светлячков — и как только Мерлин сумел превратить рутинную работу слуги в искусство? — Артур чувствовал, что Мерлин — особенный. Сердце и то, что под ним, подсказывало ему, что они обязаны были встретиться раньше, когда Артур как никогда сильно нуждался в друге, а не в слуге. Возможно, их отношения сложились бы иначе, и сейчас Мерлин шёл бы рядом с ним в расшитой мантии и давал дельные советы.

Он был бы его.

Восхищение Артура было настолько явным, что Мерлин не смог скрыть собственную улыбку. В эти драгоценные мгновения Артур казался совсем другим человеком. В нём удивительным образом сочетались простота и величие, молодость и мудрость. Наблюдая за ним и уже не прикрываясь уборкой, Мерлин как никогда ясно понял, что хочет быть подле Артура. Это было странное и незнакомое доселе ощущение, но оно нравилось и воспринималось как само собой разумеющееся. Слова о великой судьбе и предназначении по-прежнему казались слишком высокопарными и неправдоподобными — в самом деле, какой из Мерлина спаситель королевства и умудрённый опытом наставник. Совсем иначе в нём откликалась возможность быть равным Артуру. Быть его другом. Тем, кто поддержит в трудную минуту; тем, на кого можно положиться, с кем можно не бояться быть откровенным.

Они больше не смотрели на огненных светлячков, и те исчезли, напоследок рассыпавшись искрами. Они смотрели друг на друга, и если бы от взгляда могли появляться молнии, в покоях наверняка бушевал бы целый ураган.

— Прошу прощения… Мерлин, можно тебя?

Волшебство момента было безвозвратно разрушено Мордредом. Он стучал — наверняка стучал, — но ни Мерлин, ни Артур этого не слышали. Моргнув и отвернувшись, Мерлин с запозданием осознал: если бы их игра в «гляделки» продлилась минутой дольше, последствия оказались бы непредсказуемыми.

— Сначала Мерлин должен закончить работу, — хлёстко сказал Артур. — Можешь подождать за дверью.

Мордред так и сделал без единого слова.

— Я ведь всё сделал? — растерялся Мерлин, оглядывая покои. Повсюду царила идеальная чистота, а скомканные бумажки на полу испарились, словно их никогда и не было.

— Мордред ходит за тобой как собака на привязи, — недовольно заметил Артур. — Он новый ученик Гаюса или твой личный стражник?

— Разве он ходит за мной?

— Ты неубедительно врёшь. Спроси кого угодно, если мне не веришь. Ты идёшь на рынок? Мордред — за тобой. Относить лекарства Гаюса? Мордред — тут как тут. Он бы и здесь сидел, позволь я… — Артур осёкся, а затем криво усмехнулся: — Как давно?

— Как давно… что? — осторожно переспросил Мерлин.

Артур смотрел в стол.

— О, нет. Нет-нет! — Мерлин отрицательно замотал головой, а уши предательски покраснели. — Артур, я не… как тебе вообще пришла в голову такая мысль!

Артур сам хотел бы знать. Он почувствовал себя невероятно глупо, но сказанных слов было уже не вернуть.

— Он к тебе привязан. Да и ты… — Артур набрался храбрости и встретился с взглядом Мерлина. — За всё время, что ты живёшь в Камелоте, я ни разу не замечал тебя в чьей-либо компании.

— Потому что я скромный и стеснительный.

— Видимо, это не распространяется на Мордреда. Он пробыл в замке всего неделю, но, кажется, что вы знакомы не один год.

Мерлин поджал губы. Он не хотел дарить Артуру ещё одно признание, о нём и так знают слишком много.

— Мордред был тем, кто спас мне жизнь. Это он вытащил меня из горящих обломков. Он не отходил от меня ни на шаг, пока я был на грани между жизнью и смертью, — голос предательски дрогнул. — Я благодарен ему, но ничего больше. А он, по всей видимости, считает своим долгом присматривать за мной до тех пор, пока я окончательно не оправлюсь.

Откровенность Мерлина пристыдила Артура. Он не понимал, что на него нашло; с какой целью он устроил слуге выволочку.

— Я был не прав. Просто показалось, что ты вскоре решишь покинуть Камелот. Хорошего слугу днём с огнём не сыщешь.

— Я никуда не собирался, сир.

— Хорошо, — бросил Артур, разорвав зрительный контакт. — Без тебя было бы скучно.

Он вознёс хвалу богам, что Мерлин никак не отреагировал на столь неоднозначные слова. Оставшись в одиночестве, Артур тоскливо посмотрел на разложенные перед ним листы пергамента. 

Дел было невпроворот. 

 

***

Утер нервничал.

Прошло чуть больше двух месяцев, а результата от работы Седрика по-прежнему не было. Утер начал сомневаться, что он вообще приступал к своим прямым обязанностям. Седрик бросался громкими словами и подозрениями, обещал найти лиса и вывести тех, кто его покрывает, на чистую воду. По правде сказать, Утер не понимал, с чего Седрик решил, что лис непременно прячется в замке, но спрашивать об этом не стал. Колдовской нюх на то и колдовской, чтобы находить следы недоступные человеку. Утер не сомневался в Седрике и в успешных поисках хотя бы потому, что первого — и пока единственного — белого лиса им удалось поймать всего за три недели. Большая часть времени ушла на тщательное продумывание плана — в строжайшей секретности. После того, как охота увенчалась успехом, Утер был поражён способностями Седрика и даже предложил ему место придворного мага.

— Такие люди, как вы, необходимы Камелоту.

— Это огромная честь и ответственность, сир, но я вынужден отказаться, — последовал незамедлительный ответ. — Я, если позволите, предпочитаю быть наёмником. Мне трудно быть прикованным к одному месту.

Утер, разумеется, понимал, и с тех пор Седрик стал в Камелоте желанным гостем.

Теперь всё было иначе.

Желание поймать девятихвостого лиса и заполучить его сущность росло с каждым днём. Утер не отдавал себе отчёта в том, что несколько раз в день он прикасался к кулону с белоснежной эссенцией, наслаждаясь его теплом; снимал и внимательно разглядывал его, убеждаясь, что триумф над магической тварью не был сном. Чёрный лис был нужен ему как можно скорее, и нерасторопность Седрика в этот раз наводила на определённые мысли.

Несмотря на любовь к легендам и преданиям, Утеру никогда не хватало терпения изучить их до конца. Он пробегался по строчкам поверхностно, цепляясь взглядом за то, что вызывало интерес, а после общался с колдунами и наёмниками. За достойную плату ему даже подносили рог единорога — убитого, разумеется, за пределами Камелота. Но только Седрик сумел обеспечить Утера тем, о чём он мечтал с малых лет — тем больнее было осознавать, что сейчас он мог оказаться предателем — лисом в человеческом обличье, заметающем следы.

И теперь у Утера оставалась одна надежда — Мерлин. Замкнутый и незаметный мальчика, до последнего скрывающий свои способности и предпочитающий быть слугой, чем величественным магом. Именно на Мерлина Утер возлагал большие надежды: необъяснимым образом он чувствовал исходящую от него энергию — настолько мощную, что её мог уловить обычный человек. Если Мерлин бросит обязанности слуги Артура и мальчика на побегушках у Гаюса, и целиком сосредоточится на развитии своего дара, то очень скоро ему не будет равных, и Камелот с его помощью превратится в средоточие магии — в то, о чём Утер всегда мечтал.

Ему вновь требовалось поговорить с Мерлином, и на этот раз в тайне от Седрика.

 

Ужин был в самом разгаре, и появление короля на пороге лаборатории отнюдь не способствовало беззаботной беседе. Мерлин съёжился и попытался стать как можно более незаметным, Мордред неестественно выпрямил спину, и только Гаюсу удалось сохранить видимое самообладание.

— Я хочу поговорить с Мерлином. Наедине.

Мордред вопросительно взглянул на Мерлина, но тот кивнул: иди, я справлюсь. Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Утер начал говорить.

— Я пришёл сюда, потому что это единственное место, куда не добрались шпионы Седрика. И я буду крайне признателен, если этот разговор навсегда останется между нами.

— Конечно, — Мерлин грустно посмотрел в тарелку: судя по всему, разговор обещал быть долгим, а суп теплее от этого не станет.

— Думаю, что Седрик и есть девятихвостый лис, — обескураживающе прямо заявил Утер.

Мерлин подавился воздухом, и подумал было, что выплюнет все внутренности от кашля. Кровь прилила к лицу и мешала нормально думать.

— Почему вы так считаете, сир?

— За всё время, что он пробыл в Камелоте, поиски не продвинулись ни на шаг. Всё, что он делает — это выдвигает голословные обвинения и истощает моё терпение. Я ни в коем случае не умаляю его предыдущие достижения, однако полное отсутствие результата за столь длительный срок уже о многом говорит.

Мерлин не верил своим ушам. Либо Утер проверяет его, либо действительно засомневался в лучшем из своих охотников.

— Седрик не виноват, — продолжил Утер. — Лис не просто помутил его разум — нет, он управляет Седриком, делая всё, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения. Я не могу дальше доверять ему охоту и хочу, чтобы этим занялся.

Пустая — к счастью — колба на рабочем столе Гаюса лопнула, хотя Мерлин даже не посмотрел в её сторону, только сильно сжал кулаки.

— Это большая честь, сир, — выдавил Мерлин с усилием. — Но боюсь, что в опыте я проигрываю Седрику.

— Здесь не нужен опыт, — глаза Утера алчно блеснули. — Нужно лишь желание помочь своему королю и Камелоту.

Мерлину хотелось крикнуть: «Вы не мой король!», но он сдержался и позволил себе сдержанный кивок. Отказать Утеру сейчас означало бы подвести себя под лично его подозрения, что не могло обернуться добром.

— Великолепно! — Утер расценил молчание как согласие. — Как король Камелота, я освобождаю тебя от обязанностей служить моему сыну и исполнять поручения Гаюса, и вверяю в твоё распоряжение библиотеку со всеми её секретами. Если ты справишься и принесёшь мне в руки эту магическую тварь, не сомневайся — награда будет щедрой.

Что случится, если он провалится, Мерлин благоразумно решил не уточнять.

 

— Это же отличная новость! — воодушевился Мордред несколькими минутами позже, когда Мерлин передал ему содержание беседы с Утером. — Теперь мы можем не беспокоиться о Седрике и выставить всё в таком свете, будто он и есть лис!

— Так не получится, — возразил Мерлин. — Даже если у меня получится справиться с заклинанием превращения, я не уверен, что Седрик примет нужный вид. А вдруг у него окажутся десять хвостов? Или останутся человеческие зубы?

— Я в тебя верю.

— Одной веры здесь мало, Мордред. Ты забываешь, что Утер видел не только лиса, но и его смерть. Я не смогу убить Седрика, чтобы всё было правдоподобно. Просто не смогу отнять чужую жизнь.

Мерлин принялся уныло доедать ледяной суп, даже не думая о возможности разогреть его с помощью магии.

— Я согласен с Мерлином, — сказал Гаюс. — Нужно просчитать все варианты без излишнего кровопролития.

— Артур придёт в ярость, когда поймёт, что всё-таки лишился слуги, — Мерлин утёр рот рукавом. — Кажется, это был самый большой его страх.

Мордред открыл рот, но благоразумно решил промолчать. 

 

***

Завтрак проходил в напряжённом молчании. Мерлин метался по королевским покоям, как птица в клетке, что неимоверно раздражало Артура.

— У тебя разве нет дел, которыми нужно заняться прямо сейчас? — обманчиво ласково спросил он.

— Боюсь, что нет.

— Мои доспехи покрылись толстым слоем пыли и грозятся заржаветь, а мой конь никому не позволяет приблизиться, — Артур, как обычно, преувеличивал, но доля истины в его словах была: любимый жеребец Артура вставал на дыбы при виде конюхов и стражей. Поэтому, когда возникала необходимость вычистить стойла, Мерлин брал его под узды и водил по площади, чувствуя себя при этом крайне нелепо. — Мерлин! Я пытаюсь донести, что твоё беспокойное присутствие мешает мне завтракать. Когда надо будет убрать со стола, я непременно…

— Я больше не твой слуга, — выпалил Мерлин и замер.

Несмотря на ясный день за окном, в покоях потемнело. Артур отложил вилку и усмехнулся.

— Значит, ты вознамерился покинуть Камелот? Не смею тебя задерживать.

Он резко отъехал от стола, заставив Мерлина поморщиться от скрипа деревянных ножек стула о каменный пол, и подошёл к окну, заложив руки за спину.

— Если встретишь Гвен, скажи, что я жду её.

— Нет, Артур, — Мерлин почесал затылок. — Я никуда не ухожу. Да и некуда мне идти, ты разве забыл? Дело в том, что Утер… вчера освободил меня как от этой обязанности, так и от помощи Гаюсу. Моё место теперь в библиотеке за старыми пыльными томами и поиск… сам знаешь кого. Утер не доверяет Седрику, считает, что тот обманывает его.

— Мой отец поручил магу — который и стал-то им совсем недавно, — найти то, что не под силу опытному охотнику?

— В общем — да. По правде сказать, я уже должен корпеть над книгами, но не мог не зайти. 

Артур покачал головой, радуясь, что Мерлин сейчас не видит его лица.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил одну вещь, Мерлин, — он развернулся и стремительно сократил разделяющее их расстояние. — Ты — мой слуга. Отец может высказывать свои пожелания, но окончательное решение принимаю я. Ты меня понимаешь?

— Да, — откликнулся Мерлин, стараясь не улыбаться. Слова Артура затронули нечто в его душе и, надо признать, Мерлину это нравилось.

— Ты можешь пойти в библиотеку и пропасть там на долгие дни, если хочешь. Я не идиот, Мерлин, и прекрасно вижу, как ты предвкушаешь древние знания и тянешься к ним. Мне до сих пор непонятно, почему ты продолжаешь заниматься грязной работой, а не требуешь назначить тебя, скажем, оруженосцем.

— Оруженосец будет мне не по плечу, — возразил Мерлин. — Я не умею обращаться с оружием.

— Да, я видел это в один из дней. Вот тебе урок на будущее: когда думаешь, что за тобой никто не наблюдает, не поленись поднять голову и посмотреть вверх.

Щёки Мерлина залились краской: вне сомнения, Артур имел в виду то ничем не примечательное событие, когда Мерлин взял в руки меч и попытался повторить те пассы, что показал на тренировке Леон. Зрелище вышло жалким.

— Я учту, спасибо.

— Славно, — Артур потянулся к нему, будто захотел обнять или похлопать по плечу, что само по себе было ему несвойственно. Он понял это по вопросительному взгляду Мерлина и отшатнулся. — Хорошо, Мерлин. Если книги привлекают тебя — иди, я наверняка найду слуг, которые сумеют застелить постель не хуже тебя.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

— Но если! — Артур предупреждающе поднял указательный палец. — Если мне понадобится твоя — именно твоя, а не чья бы то ни было ещё — помощь, я рассчитываю на твою сознательность.

— Не беспокойся, — губы Мерлина тронула лёгкая улыбка. — Если ты позовёшь меня, я приду.

Неожиданно для себя он вложил в эти слова больше смысла, чем изначально планировал. Артур тоже понял это, и ответил бы, если бы знал, что.

Он доедал, не чувствуя вкуса. Мысли о Мерлине определённо занимали в его сердце больше места, чем должны были, и это должно было волновать его, но нет. Беспокойство за Мерлина воспринималось как нечто само собой разумеющееся, словно он никогда не был всего лишь слугой или неумелым волшебником; словно он был кем-то большим, и всё это предназначалось одному человеку — Артуру. Что греха таить — Артур хотел заглянуть в его голову и понять, что там происходит, и заодно к себе, чтобы узнать, когда он начал печься о ком-то, кроме себя.


	3. Chapter 3

В библиотеке не было ничего.

На столе перед Мерлином уже высилась стопка старинных книг. Не самые толстые из них он изучил от корки до корки, по страницам остальных пробежался взглядом. Упоминание о девятихвостом лисе не встречалось нигде, словно он и впрямь был всего лишь мифом. О гарпиях, звере рыкающем и даже мистическом народе Ши информации было в разы больше, но она не приносила никакой пользы.

Мерлин устало вздохнул. Если за остаток этого дня он не найдёт ничего полезного, то пойдёт к Утеру и честно скажет, что не может ничем помочь.

Возле одного из стеллажей Мерлин задержался: что-то привлекло его внимание. Окинув беглым взглядом полки, он понял, что это: отсутствие пыли возле одной из книг. Подойдя ближе, Мерлин нахмурился, потому что книга с красным корешком явно стояла не на своём месте. Расчищенное от пыли пространство было несколько больше её самой, к тому же она стояла, чуть накренившись влево. Невнимательный и потерявший зоркость глаз не заметил бы этого, но Мерлина охватило чувство тревоги. Он знал, что здесь была нужная ему книга, которая непостижимым образом пропала. Мерлин осторожно взял с полки виновницу своего беспокойства и осторожно осмотрел её: на обложке, как и на корешке не было названия, буквы на титульном листе смазались. К счастью, Мерлину хватило прочесть всего пару страниц, чтобы понять: перед ним — самая обыкновенная книга о грибах и растениях, не имеющая никакого отношения к волшебным существам. Оставалось только догадываться, как она туда попала и какую книгу заменила. Мерлин решительно направился к библиотекарю, но остановился на полпути, заметив Гаюса.

— Не хочу отвлекать тебя, — лекарь выглядел обеспокоенным, — но ты не видел Мордреда? Утром, когда относил Артуру завтрак или по пути в библиотеку?

— Нет, — Мерлин покачал головой.

— Его вещи на месте, но его самого нигде нет. Я спросил Гвен и леди Моргану, но они не видели его со вчерашнего вечера. Я буду рад, если он окажется пьяным в таверне, это лучше, чем… — он многозначительно замолчал.

— Причины для беспокойства нет, я уверен в этом, — черта с два Мерлин был уверен. Его точил червячок сомнения и паники, но этого нельзя было показывать. — Может, он встретил какую-нибудь симпатичную девушку и уехал на романтическую прогулку.

— Я сделаю ему выговор, когда вернётся, — Гаюс то ли поверил, то ли сделал вид. — Как продвигаются твои дела?

— Не очень. Я нашёл одну книгу… — Мерлин махнул рукой в сторону, откуда пришёл. — Проблема в том, что она стояла не на своём месте.

— Это неудивительно. Здесь ужасный беспорядок.

— Настолько ужасный, что книга о грибах и растениях стоит на стеллаже магических существ? — Мерлин прищурился. — Если здесь и была нужная книга, то её исчезновение попытались скрыть.

— Думаешь, Седрик?

— Я боюсь что-либо думать. Не удивлюсь, если вчерашние слова Утера оказались всего лишь его хитрым ходом. И то, как упорно я копаюсь в книгах… — Мерлин мотнул головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли. — Неважно. Всё равно ничего стоящего я здесь не нашёл.

К пожилому библиотекарю он всё же подошёл. Тот дремал, положив голову на раскрытую книгу, и встрепенулся, как только Мерлин откашлялся.

— А… да! Мерлин! — он протёр глаза и водрузил на нос очки. — Чем могу помочь?

— Пропала одна книга, а на её месте стояла вот эта, — Мерлин протянул её библиотекарю.

— Травы и грибы, хм… — он задумчиво перелистнул страницы и перевёл взгляд на Мерлина. — И где она была?

— На стеллаже, посвящённом магическим существам. Кто-нибудь до меня интересовался им?

— Куда там! В замке не так уж много магов, — засмеялся библиотекарь.

Мерлин подметил, что смех был нервным, как и заметавшийся взгляд.

— Это очень важно, Джеффри, — он наклонился вперёд и заговорщически понизил голос. — Что это была за книга?

— Я… — библиотекарь принялся мять мантию, но недолго продержался под напористым взглядом Мерлина. — Про друидов и их взаимодействие с магическими животными. Ничего особенного!

Сердце Мерлина ухнуло вниз. Но отчаиваться было ещё рано: вполне возможно, что Мордред каким-то образом нашёл эту книгу и посчитал её ценной. Вариантов было великое множество, и меньше всего Мерлин хотел думать о плохом.

Но сначала нужно было найти самого Мордреда.

 

***

На щёку упала холодная капля. Мордред поморщился, но глаз не открыл: он спал катастрофически мало, и каждая секунда сна была для него драгоценной.

Капля вновь упала — в этот раз на висок, и медленно потекла вниз. Мордред попытался стереть её, но не сумел даже поднять руку. Холодная вода проложила дорожку от виска до носа, чуть задержавшись в уголке глаза и намочив ресницы.

— Советую проснуться, — донёсся до его слуха ядовитый голос. — Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я обрушил на тебя ледяной поток?

Дрогнули, неохотно приподнимаясь, веки. Мордред машинально облизнул пересохшие губы и тут же закричал от резкой боли, скрутившей его тело.

— Ты спал непозволительно долго, друид, — Седрик решительно шагнул в камеру и пнул Мордреда носком сапога. — После такой роскоши ты обязан мне, как думаешь?

— Я ничего тебе не скажу, — просипел Мордред. Горло невыносимо драло то ли от жажды, то ли от холода, но молчание было куда более опасным, чем дерзость. — Я ничего не знаю, Седрик.

— Позволю себе усомниться, — Седрик повернул руку ладонью вверх и сжал кулак.

Мордред охнул и схватился за сердце. Острая боль раз за разом насквозь прошивала грудь, мешала дышать и связно мыслить. Он с трудом произнёс заклинание, но никакого эффекта оно не возымело.

— Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, лис, — выплюнул Седрик и начертил пальцем в воздухе горизонтальную линию. Она вспыхнула серебристым свечением и пропала, а горло Мордреда сдавил ошейник.

— Ты умело притворялся, — продолжил он. — И даже прибыл в Камелот, чтобы отвести от Мерлина подозрения. Кто он тебе? Ты знал его?

Лицо Мордреда блестело от пота, глаза покраснели от лопнувших капилляров, но он продолжал молчать.

— Твоё упрямство похвально, но бессмысленно. А желание помочь мальчишке может привести к ещё одной гибели… — он осёкся, прислушиваясь. — Скоро ты встретишься со своей судьбой.

Тяжёлая поступь приближалась, и угасающий взор Мордреда разглядел высокие чёрные сапоги и тёмно-бордовый плащ, края которого промокли и испачкались.

— Значит, это друид… — посетитель оказался Утером.

— Так точно, ваше величество, — Седрик отвесил низкий поклон. — Я практически был уверен в том, что Мерлин — девятихвостый лис, хотя он больше походил на напуганного до смерти человека, чем на могущественное существо. Я был готов представить вам все доказательства, но неожиданное появление друида, а затем его поиски в библиотеке сбили меня с толку.

— Что он искал? — нахмурился Утер.

— Одну книгу, в ценности которой я не усомнился, когда решил проследить за ним. Мордред решил тайно вынести из библиотеки книгу, посвящённую друидам и их взаимодействию с магическими тварями. Считайте, что я поймал его на воровстве, сир.

— Он пытался сбежать?

— К несчастью для него — да, однако не учёл, что примитивные друидские чары не действуют на такого волшебника, как я. Он выдал себя, и я принял решение немедленно заточить его. Книгу, если позволите, я оставил себе, чтобы досконально изучить.

— Конечно. Когда мы начнём ритуал?

— Если позволите… — Седрик заискивающе улыбнулся. — Я бы предложил выставить его в тронном зале перед всеми, чтобы все ваши подданные знали: лис пойман.

Мордред со свистом втянул воздух.

— Отличная идея, Седрик, я ни минуты в тебе не сомневался. Остаётся последний вопрос: что делать с Мерлином и Гаюсом? Они, как бы не было больно говорить это, покрывали его.

— Прошу проявить снисхождение, сир. Гаюс считал Мордреда своим учеником, и никак не мог знать, что за тварь скрывается внутри него. Мерлин же… Сир, не смею делать вам замечания, но он ещё не готов быть придворным магом. Его способности, прямо говоря, весьма невыдающиеся, и если бы он уловил хоть крошечный намёк на присутствие лиса в друиде, я бы извинился перед ним за свои необоснованные подозрения.

Мордред не смог сдержать выдох облегчения, который приняли за судороги.

— Он точно безвреден? — спросил Утер с некоторой опаской.

— Абсолютно, сир. Видите этот ошейник? Он полностью блокирует магию лиса.

Не чураясь грязи камеры, Утер присел и приподнял голову Мордреда за подбородок.

— Скоро я заполучу твою силу, — его глаза алчно блеснули в подтверждение грязных намерений. — Ни ты, ни твои мнимые «друзья» не смогут мне помешать. А после того, как ритуал будет завершён, я прикажу стереть всех друидов с лица земли. Запомни мои слова, лис. Ты доживаешь последние дни, — выпрямившись, Утер добавил: — Не давай ему сегодня спать, Седрик. Завтра я хочу увидеть эту тварь сломленной.

— Будет исполнено, ваше величество.

 

***

О Мордреде ничего не было слышно уже пять дней, и Мерлин не находил себе места от беспокойства. Это проявлялось во всём: он путал мазь от подагры с мазью от лишая, покупал сельдерей вместо моркови и вместо запечённой курицы на обед принёс Артуру тарелку картофельных очисток. Он плохо спал, почти не ел, осунулся, отчего одежда болталась на нём мешком.

— Что с тобой происходит, Мерлин? — Артур решительно отодвинул тарелку с несъедобным содержимым. — Ты решил заморить себя голодом, потому что отец отказался от своих слов?

— Что? Нет, это другое, — Мерлин переминался с ноги на ногу и пусто глядел перед собой. — Я могу идти?

— Нет, не можешь. Садись. — Артур указал ему на стул, а сам приоткрыл дверь и тихо велел стражникам: — Попросите кого-нибудь из слуг как можно скорее принести два обеда и кувшин вина.

— Вы ведь не заставите меня это есть? — тарелка оказалась аккурат напротив Мерлина.

— Будешь упрямиться — заставлю, — серьёзно ответил Артур.

Они молчали недолго: вскоре Гвен и ещё одна служанка принесли еду.

— Желаете что-нибудь ещё, сир?

— Унесите это, — Артур передал им тарелку с очистками и взглянул на Гвен. — Будь добра, передай Гаюсу, чтобы не волновался из-за отсутствия Мерлина.

Она присела, бросила короткий взгляд на Мерлина и поспешила исполнять поручение.

— Артур, мне надо идти…

— Ты не выйдешь отсюда, пока не съешь всё, что на этой тарелке, и не расскажешь, что с тобой происходит, — жёстко сказал Артур. — Я имею полное право беспокоиться за здоровье своего слуги.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — вяло возразил Мерлин, ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке. Цыплёнок пах изумительно, и желудок в подтверждение этого утробно бурчал, однако в горле встал противный ком, мешающий не то, что еду проглотить — просто сглотнуть слюну. 

Артур решил себя голодом не морить. Он отломил ножку, откусил приличный кусок и запил его вином. 

— Мерлин, я не шучу. Не хочешь делиться своими тайнами — хорошо, оставь их при себе. Но поешь. На тебя смотреть страшно. Поверь мне: если Гаюс увидит тебя таким, то привяжет к постели и начнёт поить лечебными зельями. Гадость та ещё.

Губы Мерлина дрогнули в невольной улыбке.

— Он так делал?

— В детстве со мной, когда я отказывался есть из-за… — Артур нахмурил лоб, — не помню из-за чего. На вкус лекарства были отвратительны, хотя придавали сил и создавали иллюзию сытости. Помню, как он сказал мне: «Можете упрямиться и дальше, ваше высочество, но в таком случае вместо вкусной еды будете получать лекарства». После этого я образумился. Ешь, Мерлин, — уже значительно мягче добавил он.

Мерлин последовал его примеру и отломил ножку. Он не успел опомниться, как обглодал мясо до костей. Артур ел неспешно, исподлобья наблюдая за Мерлином, который набросился на цыплёнка как дикий зверь. Поев, он стал выглядеть значительно лучше: болезненная бледность сменилась здоровым румянцем.

— Я нигде не могу найти Мордреда, — ни к кому конкретно обращаясь, пробормотал Мерлина. — Он просто исчез, оставив свои вещи.

Артуру следовало бы догадаться. Только один человек во всём Камелоте вызывал у Мерлина столь сильные переживания.

— Может, пошёл в таверну, — предположил он, старясь ничем не выдавать себя. — От тяжёлой работы некоторые слуги срываются, Мерлин. По правде сказать, я удивлён, как ты до сих пор не…

— И пропал там на пять дней? — кубок Мерлина был на треть заполнен вином, но он осушил его, не глядя. — Он не мог так поступить.

— Ты переживаешь, потому что обязан ему жизнью? — в лоб спросил Артур.

Рука Мерлина дёрнулась, а кубок, безо всяких на то причин — видимых, во всяком случае, — проехал по столу и упал на пол.

— Я знаю, каково это — быть должным и не иметь возможности отплатить человеку тем же. На одной охоте, несколько лет назад, я повёл себя крайне опрометчиво, понадеявшись в одиночку убить гарпию, разоряющую поля Камелота. Я бросился на неё с мечом, забыл об осторожности и упал, подвернув ногу. Её когти проехались по моей кольчуге — ужасный скрежет, я тебе скажу, и во второй раз она непременно вырвала бы сердце, если бы не мой слуга. Он закрыл меня, приняв на себя удар, и дал возможность убить гарпию. 

— Он умер? — с тревогой спросил Мерлин.

— Гаюс вылечил его: к счастью, порезы оказались не столь глубоки и ядовиты. Как он потом сказал, это была молодая гарпия с ещё неокрепшими когтями — более взрослая особь убила бы меня с одного удара. Я был обязан Томасу — так его звали — жизнью. И я не смог вернуть ему долг. Его убили разбойники, когда он направлялся в родную деревню увидеть брата. Тогда я тоже не знал, где он, и… ох, — смутился Артур, поняв, куда свернула его история. — Я уверен, что с Мордредом всё в порядке.

— Нас по-прежнему ничего не связывает, я же вижу, что ты об этом думаешь, — невесело усмехнулся Мерлин. — Кроме одного секрета…

— Боишься, что он выдаст его?

— Он скорее умрёт, чем сделает это.

Мерлину показалось, что на миг в глазах Артура мелькнуло понимание: он догадывался, о каком секрете могла идти речь, и за который можно было умереть, но это выражение пропало так быстро, как появилось.

— Наверное, хорошо, что у меня нет такого человека, — невпопад заметил Артур. — Я бы не пережил, если кто-нибудь был готов пожертвовать жизнью ради моего секрета. Для меня это чересчур большая ответственность.

— Однажды ты станешь королём. И твои воины будут умирать за тебя, если потребуется.

— Ты говоришь ужасные вещи, — Артур закатил глаза в защитной реакции. — Как будто уже собрался это сделать.

— Я буду в первых рядах, если потребуется.

Артур не понял, что с ним произошло — временное помутнение рассудка заставило его забыть, как он оказался подле Мерлина, склонившись так, что они почти соприкасались лбами.

— Даже не смей думать об этом, — он обхватил его лицо руками, лишая возможности отвернуться, и заглянул в глаза. — Ты нужен мне живым, Мерлин. Как и любой другой подданный Камелота, — поспешил добавить он.

На губах Мерлина сама собой расцвела глупая улыбка. Тёплые ладони Артура на его щеках чувствовались донельзя правильно, и желание накрыть их своими руками вовсе не казалось таким уж безумным.

— Не смей умирать, — на полном серьёзе повторил Артур. — Ни за меня, ни за кого-то ещё.

— Хорошо, — одеревеневшими губами произнёс Мерлин. — Приложу все усилия.

Ладонь переместилась чуть ниже, большой палец скользнул по губе, и Мерлин закрыл глаза, повинуясь судьбе. Наверное, его уши сейчас пылали огнём от неловкости и плохо сдерживаемого желания, но от дразнящих прикосновений Артура невозможно было остаться равнодушным.

Кто угодно мог бы сейчас постучать в дверь с невероятно важным сообщением: сир Леон — сообщить о конфликте в рядах рыцарей, Гвен — поинтересоваться, нужно ли что-нибудь ещё, Моргана — просто поздороваться. Мерлин не мог определиться, хотел он постороннего вмешательства или нет, и время постепенно замедляло свой ход до тех пор, пока не остановилось полностью.

Если бы Мерлин что-нибудь держал, то уже пролил бы или уронил — так дрожали его руки. Он набрал полную грудь воздуха и робко прикоснулся к руке Артура, задерживаясь чуть дольше положенного. Он чувствовал, как участился пульс Артура, и сбилось всегда ровное дыхание.

«Мы не должны этого делать. Нам нельзя!» — попытался воззвать к разуму его внутренний голос. Отчасти Артур был с ним согласен: их положение было неравным, а невесть откуда взявшееся влечение и вовсе казалось порождением магии.

— Ты ведь не околдовал меня? — спросил он со всей строгостью, на которую был способен в сложившейся ситуации.

— Я… — голос Мерлина сорвался на неправдоподобно высокую ноту. — Я хотел спросить то же самое у тебя. — Он нервно облизнул губы, совершенно случайно задев кончиком языка подушечку большого пальца Артура.

Горячее дыхание обожгло его щёку. Мерлин распахнул глаза, натыкаясь на совершенно нечитаемое выражение лица Артура, приоткрытые губы и помутневший взгляд. 

— У тебя сейчас золотые глаза, ты знаешь? — сипло спросил Артур, всё ещё не решаясь его поцеловать. Он обвёл пальцем контур его губ и тяжело выдохнул: — Никогда такого не испытывал. Что ты…

Он подался вперёд, намереваясь всё же поцеловать Мерлина, наплевав на все различия, правила и границы, однако именно в этот момент в дверь коротко постучали.

— Не открывай, — неожиданно умоляюще попросил Мерлин, хотя момент был безвозвратно испорчен.

— Не могу, — с ощутимым сожалением ответил Артур. — Я забыл закрыть засов.

Он вернулся на своё место как раз тогда, когда дверь открылась и в комнату зашла Моргана. Лицо Мерлина всё ещё пылало, и чтобы дать этому хоть какое-то оправдание, он спешно схватил свой кубок и плеснул в него вина.

— Я не помешала? — настороженно спросила Моргана.

— Ничуть, — Артур обернулся к ней и выдавил из себя приветливую улыбку. — Я… Мерлин решил заморить себя голодом, поэтому мне пришлось насильно кормить его. А ты, кхм… пришла по делу?

— Мне неудобно об этом говорить, — Моргана мяла платье и избегала смотреть Артуру в глаза. — Я знаю, что Утер не любит друидов, но… Дело в Мордреде.

Это имя разом вернуло Мерлину ясный ум, и краска схлынула с его лица.

— Он ведь твой друг? — Моргана посмотрела на него с неприкрытой надеждой.

— Что случилось? — требовательно спросил Артур, не дав возможность Мерлину ответить. — Мордред сделал что-то неподобающее?

— Его магия помогала мне справляться с кошмарами и видеть хорошие сны. Но с тех пор, как он исчез, я места себе не нахожу. Он хотел провести один ритуал, который избавил бы меня от них раз и навсегда, но теперь… — она поёжилась, хотя в покоях было совсем не холодно. — Я боюсь, что с ним что-то могло случиться.

— Если он не объявится к завтрашнему дню, я отправлю поисковый отряд, — решил Артур. — Уйти, не взяв ничего из своих вещей, всё-таки мало походит на побег.

Интуиция подсказывала Мерлину, что даже если отряд будет отправлен, их поиски не увенчаются успехом, потому что Мордред может быть сейчас там, откуда своими силами вырваться нельзя.

 

***

Свою теорию он решил проверить во что бы то ни стало, и Гаюс, догадавшись об очередной ночной вылазке, попытался его отговорить, но потерпел неудачу. Мерлин понятия не имел, куда ему надо идти, но решил довериться своей интуиции.

Он чувствовал холод по мере того, как спускался всё ниже, и это был не обычный холод подземелий, а нечто иное… возможно, магического происхождения. Удивительным образом Мерлин знал, куда ему надо свернуть, и что необходимо надавить на этот ничем не примечательный кирпич, чтобы открылся узкий лаз в стене. Оставалось только догадываться, как давно и кем были построены эти тайные ходы. Вопроса «с какой целью?» у него не возникало. 

Мерлин был полностью уверен, что шёл верным путём, несмотря на то, что так и не представлял, куда именно должен был прийти. Когда он упёрся в стену без малейшего намёка на дальнейший путь, его окатило волной страха.

— Невозможно… — Мерлин ощупывал камни, царапая ладони об острые выступы. — Здесь должен быть проход, я помню!..

За спиной послышались шаги, и сердце ушло в пятки. Если его здесь найдут, то… нет, не время думать об этом. Нужно найти выход и как можно скорее.

Удача благоволила Мерлину, и его взгляд наткнулся на выступ в полу. Стоило нажать на него, как стена с гулом повернулась, и Мерлин оказался в тёмном коридоре. Идти наощупь было опасно, выдавать себя огнём — тоже, однако глаза на удивление быстро привыкли к темноте. Потолок был низким, и он шёл, согнувшись в три погибели, больше смотря себе под ноги, чем вперёд. 

Прежде, чем выйти на свет, Мерлин понял: он оказался в той самой нише, что была в его видении. Вот, значит, как он туда попал. Выждав для надёжности минуту и убедившись, что не слышно ни голосов, ни шагов, он покинул своё укрытие.

Прямо перед ним оказалась камера — та самая, где держали лиса, Мерлин узнал эти ржавые прутья. На камнях под его ногами алели крупные капли: кровь лиса пропитала их своей силой. Дурнота подкатила к горлу, но незамедлительно отступила, когда Мерлин заметил пленника.

Это был Мордред.

Он лежал на влажном холодном сене, закутавшись в свой плащ и мелко дрожа от холода. Мерлин видел, что его тёмные волнистые волосы слиплись от крови, а на щеке выступал явно свежий порез.

— Мордред… — прошептал Мерлин, не узнав своего голоса.

Друид дёрнулся и болезненно застонал.

— Можешь издеваться, сколько хочешь, мне нечего тебе сказать…

— Мордред, — повторил Мерлин, вплотную прижимаясь к решётке. — Это я.

Мордред вскинул голову: другую щёку покрывали кровоподтёки, глаза заплыли, а на шее был плотно застёгнут серебряный ошейник.

— Уходи, — слова давались ему с трудом. — Седрик где-то рядом.

— Я не уйду, пока не вытащу тебя, — Мерлин говорил твёрдо, хотя в правдивости слов сомневался.

— Ты не сможешь… — Мордред закашлялся, отчего по подбородку потекла струйка крови. — Ты не откроешь клетку. А если попытаешься, будет слишком много шума.

— На тебе ошейник…

— Он блокирует магию лиса, — Мордред улыбнулся разбитыми губами и, как показалось Мерлину, с некоторым самодовольством. — Я специально не колдовал, чтобы заставить Седрика поверить в то, что он поймал меня.

— Это безумие.

— Нет. Послушай… — Мордред с трудом встал, доковылял до решётки и ухватился за неё. — Ты должен покинуть Камелот как можно скорее. Завтра будет поздно. Книга… — он замер, прислушиваясь. — Уходи сейчас же. Ничего не говори ни Гаюсу, ни Артуру. Беги как можно дальше, возможно в другое королевство — туда, где ни Седрик, ни Утер до тебя не дотянутся.

— Я перед тобой в долгу, — упрямо повторил Мерлин. — Я не брошу тебя умирать.

— Я не умру. Со мной всё будет хорошо. А если ты… — он снова закашлялся и поморщился от сильной боли, — если ты попадёшься им, то не сможешь выполнить своё предназначение.

— Плевать я хотел на предназначение! — выругался Мерлин. — Все, кому не лень, твердят мне о нём, а я даже не знаю…

— Всё ты знаешь, только не принимаешь. Артур. Не Камелот.

Артур.

Несмотря на то, что было не время и не место для ностальгии, Мерлин не смог удержаться от дурацкой улыбки, почти явственно ощутив прикосновение нежных тёплых пальцев к своему лицу. 

Однажды Артур станет королём и будет защищать Камелот. А Мерлин будет оберегать его. Неужели всё так просто?

— Мерлин, — Мордред просунул руку сквозь прутья решётки и потряс его. — Уходи. Ты обязательно вернёшься, но в подходящее время. В конце концов… я спас тебя не для того, чтобы ты погиб ради меня.

«Если тебе суждено отдать свою жизнь ради кого-то, то этот человек — не я», — мысленно добавил он.

— Я найду способ освободить тебя, — пообещал Мерлин, исчезая в темноте ниши.

 

***

— Мерлин, просыпайся, нужно идти.

— Куда? — Мерлин разлепил сонные глаза и потёр их руками. — Гаюс, ещё очень рано…

— Утер приказал всем немедленно явиться в тронный зал. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я облил тебя водой?

Услышанное моментально прогнало сон. Мерлин рывком сел на постели, не обращая внимания на закружившуюся голову, и плеснул себе в лицо воды из таза, который Гаюс предусмотрительно оставил вечером.

— Мордред… — одними губами произнёс он.

Вода в тазу мгновенно покрылась ледяной коркой.

— Что ты сказал? — переспросил Гаюс, не умевший читать по губам. — И ради всего, что ты сделал с водой?

— Случайно вышло, — бросил Мерлин, совершенно не заботясь о том, чтобы вернуть воде естественную форму. — Кажется, я знаю причину, по которой Утер хочет видеть нас.

 

В тронном зале яблоку было негде упасть. Мерлин сразу же постарался слиться с толпой слуг, но всё равно чувствовал на себе обжигающий взгляд. Кому он принадлежал, оставалось загадкой.

Утер поднялся с трона, привлекая внимания. Когда встревоженный гул голосов стих, он неспешно начал говорить:

— Многим из вас известно, что несколько месяцев назад по моему особому распоряжению в Камелот прибыл Седрик — лучший охотник за магическими существами. В умении находить неуловимых зверей ему нет равных, и всё же одна тварь ускользала от нас достаточно долго. Я был готов сдаться и признать, что её не существует, что это — всего лишь очередная красивая легенда, призванная будоражить воображение и лишать сна. К счастью, Седрик доказал мне, что я заблуждался, и сегодня перед вашими глазами предстанет существо, которое ещё никому до меня не удавалось поймать. Стража!

Толпа обернулась к дверям. Облачённый в чёрные одежды, будто вестник смерти, Седрик гордо шёл по залу, а за ним двое стражей вели под руки Мордреда. Он был испачкан в грязи и крови, и на нём, должно быть, живого места не осталось. Его бросили на ступени к подножью трона, и он слабо застонал.

— Лис пришёл в Камелот под видом этого юноши, — продолжил Утер, упиваясь торжеством. — Когда-то друид по имени Мордред был знаком с Гаюсом, придворным лекарем, и по этой причине он дал ему своё покровительство. Разумеется, ни Гаюс, ни кто-либо иной и помыслить не могли, что их обманывают, пользуются доверчивостью и сочувствием — чувствами, присущими людям. Я никогда не доверял друидам — не без оснований, — и теперь мне одновременно горько и радостно сказать вам, почему. Друиды играют с опасной магией, к которой не приблизится ни один волшебник в здравом уме. Друиды способны подчинять себе такие существа, о которых не написано ни в одной книге. Быть может, этот несчастный, — Утер обвёл взглядом зал, — нарочно призвал лиса, чтобы завладеть его могуществом. Увы, правда известна только ему.

У Мерлина защипало глаза, и он быстро вытер их рукавом. Артур, безошибочно нашедший его в толпе, опустил голову: ему было больно смотреть на Мерлина. Сидевшая по левую руку от Утера Моргана казалась статуей: неестественно прямая спина, окаменевшее лицо. Она вцепилась в подлокотники трона с такой силой, что кровь отхлынула от бледных пальцев, подчёркивая её ярко-красное платье.

— Его величество разрешил мне провести ритуал — здесь и сейчас, для того, чтобы показать вам всем истинную сущность предателя, — сказал Седрик. — Я поймал его, когда он пытался вынести из библиотеки ничем не примечательную, на первый взгляд, книгу. Изучив её, я понял, насколько опасен и не изведан мир друидов, а также наткнулся на крайне любопытное заклинание. Вот оно, — Седрик извлёк из складок плаща пожелтевший лист. — Если я не ошибусь, то смогу вызвать девятихвостого лиса, где бы он ни находился. А поскольку эта тварь засела в теле Мордреда, я с уверенностью заявляю, что едва будут произнесены последние слова, как он обретёт истинную форму.

— Вам не стоит ни о чём волноваться, — присовокупил Утер. — Видите этот ошейник? Он лишает лиса его магии.

Осознание пришло к Мерлину за миг до того, как первые слова сорвались с губ Седрика. Так вот почему Мордред просил его бежать. Превращение настигло бы Мерлина где-нибудь в лесу, где никто не мог бы этого увидеть.

«Но почему заклинание должно подействовать? — нахмурился Мерлин, размышляя. — Лис освободил меня из Царства Теней, возможно заняв моё место. Седрик не друид, он не сможет вызвать его, какими бы навыками ни обладал…»

Полный боли крик Мордреда эхом отразился от каменных стен. Никто, кроме Мерлина, не замечал, как от него к Седрику потянулась искрящаяся зелёная дымка. Мордред корчился на полу, умоляя прекратить вовсе не из-за того, что боялся разоблачения. Седрик выкачивал из него силы — в лучшем случае.

Не особо понимая, что делает, Мерлин протиснулся сквозь толпу и оказался в первых рядах. Полными ужаса глазами он наблюдал, как дымка разрасталась, принимая форму кокона, и заключила в себя Седрика.

«Это было только начало», — понял Мерлин, а в следующий момент сознание оставило его.

 

Наблюдать за своим телом со стороны было странно. Невидимый Мерлин парил над самим собой, лежавшим без чувств на полу, и испытывал странное чувство умиротворения. Он недоумевал, почему его окружили люди; почему, оттеснив Гаюса, возле него на коленях стоял Артур. 

Мерлин посмотрел наверх. Потолка не было; над его головой раскинулось голубое небо, в котором кружили призрачные фигуры. Он не знал никого из них, но сердцем чуял, что ему надо туда. Пускай внизу суетятся, ему уже нет никакого дела.

_Мерлин._

Он слышал этот голос раньше, но не мог вспомнить, кому он принадлежит. Мерлин нахмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться, но другие, более громкие голоса мешали сделать это. Они звали присоединиться, и Мерлин не видел ни одной причины отказать им.

_Мерлин._

Мягкое, почти невесомое прикосновение губ ко лбу. Тёплые ладони, ласкающие его лицо. Мерлин сделал ещё одну попытку, соединяя воедино голос и прикосновения. Конечно. Как он мог забыть?..

Мерлин камнем ринулся вниз, намереваясь соединиться с телом, но ему помешала невесть откуда взявшаяся невидимая стена. Он бился об неё, кричал, но оказался полностью бессилен; он мог только наблюдать за происходящим.

За тем, как его тело, которое ему уже не принадлежало, закашлялось и открыло глаза. За тем, как не-Мерлин огляделся и встретился взглядом с Седриком.

— Ты… — ошарашенно выдавил он. — Это всё ты…

 

Мерлин вспомнил.

Глупо было надеяться, что ни Седрик, ни Утер не узнают о том, что за ними наблюдали. Возможно, Мерлин создал слишком много шума (думая, что сидел тихо, как мышь). Возможно, пламя предательски выхватило из тьмы его тень. Причина была, в сущности, не так важна.

Утер знал, что тайну об убийстве лиса теперь делили три человека, и захотел избавиться от ненужного свидетеля, поручив грязную работу Седрику. 

Нюх колдуна не подвёл.

Память о той ужасной ночи возвращалась обрывками — слишком короткими, чтобы составить из них цельную картину, но достаточно яркими, чтобы узнать правду.

Письмо Хунит было искусной подделкой, удели Мерлин ему немного времени, он бы почувствовал частицы магии, оставшиеся на нём. Он бы обратил внимание на мрачную тень, неотступно преследующую его в Эалдоре. 

Он бы заметил фигуру в чёрном до того, как деревню охватил смертоносный огонь.

Он мог спасти всех, но потерял драгоценное время.

 

Ему было больно. Настолько, что он не представлял, с чем сопоставимы подобные ощущения. Тело превратилось в сплошной оголённый нерв, и каждый звук, каждый вздох отзывался в нём нечеловеческой болью. Мерлин больше не мог кричать, только хрипеть и хватать пальцами воздух. Люди отшатнулись от него, как от прокажённого, и только Артур остался рядом.

Но когда Мерлин начал меняться, отошёл и он.

Превращение произошло слишком быстро, чтобы он запомнил его целиком, но отдельные моменты намертво отпечатались в памяти: разошедшаяся по швам одежда; ноги, обросшие густой чёрной шерстью и ставшие звериными лапами. Мерлин не помнил, по какой причине отвёл взгляд, но когда вновь посмотрел на себя, то не увидел человека. Вместо него стоял готовый к прыжку огромный чёрный зверь. Девять хвостов пушились за его спиной, он угрожающе скалился, прижав уши к голове.

Тронный зал окутала гробовая тишина. Никто не ожидал такого исхода, и до сих пор взгляды некоторых людей были обращены к Мордреду.

— Ты заплатишь за всё, колдун, — громогласный голос разбил тишину. — Ты убил моего брата ради королевской прихоти, и в отместку я заберу твою жизнь. Как и ты, Утер Пендрагон. Если бы не твой приказ, мой брат был бы жив.

К всеобщему удивлению Седрик не только не испугался угрозы, но рассмеялся.

— Ты не сможешь причинить мне вреда, — уверенно сказал он. — Видишь друида, что лежит у моих ног? Я пользуюсь его магией и могу контролировать тебя. Чтобы помешать мне, тебе придётся убить его.

Лис не стал долго тянуть: издав короткий рык, он прыгнул на Седрика, намереваясь разодрать ему лицо и вырвать сердце.

Седрик засмеялся и бросил в воздух нечто мелькнувшее в дневном свете. Время остановилось, когда второй серебряный ошейник — точь-в-точь такой, как и был на Мордреде, — застегнулся на могучей звериной шее. На пол лис упал в обличье Мерлина, больно ударившись плечом и абсолютно нагой. 

«Прости, — раздался в голове Артура бесцветный голос. — Мерлин не виноват. Я подвёл его».

— Друида — в темницу, — распорядился Утер, не сумевший скрыть довольный вид. — Что делать с мальчишкой, ты знаешь.

Артур решительно шагнул вперёд, намереваясь возразить отцу, но слова застряли у него в горле. Всё, что он смог — сбросить с плеч алый плащ и прикрыть им Мерлина, мелко подрагивающего от холода.

— Ваше высочество, эта тварь не заслуживает милосердия, — Седрик наклонился, чтобы вернуть плащ, но Артур схватил его за локоть.

— Поступок моего сына можно объяснить нежеланием смущать дам, — усмехнулся Утер и хлопнул в ладоши. — Вы все можете быть свободны. Завтра мы покончим с лисом раз и навсегда, и устроим пир в честь окончания охоты!

Только Гаюс не сдвинулся с места. За считанные минуты, что длилось представление, устроенное Седриком, он постарел на несколько лет. Вид у него был совершенно убитый, и это не укрылось от внимания Утера. Он подошёл к лекарю и приобнял его за плечи.

— Я знаю, что Мерлин был тебе очень дорог, — проникновенно начал он. — Но того Мерлина, что ты знал, уже давно нет: лис уничтожил его по приказу друида.

— Я должен был заметить это раньше и сообщить вам, сир, — тихо сказал Гаюс, задушив в себе желание высказать Утеру то, что он думает на самом деле. — Я дважды ошибся в людях, и мне нет прощения. 

— Тебе нечего стыдиться, Гаюс, ты всего лишь придворный лекарь, — Седрик источал столько яда, что удивительно, как он не капал на пол. — Мальчишка сумел обдурить даже меня, хотя я думал, что знаю о магии всё.

— Думаю, сейчас подходящее время, чтобы рассказать, ради чего затевалась эта охота, отец, — Артуру удалось обуздать свои эмоции, но недостаточно хорошо: его голос подрагивал от гнева.

Утер смерил сына тяжёлым взглядом.

— Ты прав, Артур. За ужином я расскажу обо всём.

 

***

Весь день Артур был сам не свой. Он пропустил тренировку, поручив Леону проследить за рыцарями и, взяв первый подвернувшийся под руку меч, отправился вымещать злость на манекенах.

Раз за разом нанося короткие яростные удары, он не мог избавиться от навязчивого образа: он заносит меч и отрубает голову Седрику. Она катится по земле, а тело заливает всё вокруг чёрной вонючей кровью. Артур и раньше не питал к любимчику отца особой симпатии, но в этот раз они оба зашли слишком далеко. Они мучили ни в чём не повинного человека ради зрелищности, и ради неё же отбросили плащ, которым Артур прикрыл обнажённого Мерлина. Стражи волочили его в подземелья голого, покрытого сеткой шрамов и стремительно расплывающимся синяком. Артур не верил — не хотел верить, — что его бывший слуга заслужил такое обращение, кем бы он ни был.

Стоило его мыслям отвлечься от Седрика и переключиться на Мерлина, как злость сменялась другим чувством, в котором Артур пока не решился себе признаться. Мерлин, бесспорно, привлекал его, но было ли это влечение вызвано подходящим моментом или началом чего-то большего? Одно не вызывало сомнений: чувства Мерлина были ответными, и их испытывал человек, что бы там ни говорил Седрик.

Рубашка насквозь пропиталась потом, тело ломило, но легче не становилось. Когда от очередного сильного удара меч намертво засел в дереве, Артур даже не попытался его вытащить. Он терял драгоценное время, пытаясь забыться, и Мерлину это никак не помогало. Артур чувствовал, что должен найти способ вытащить его из лап Седрика. Над мотивацией этого поступка он задумается как-нибудь потом, жизнь Мерлина — вот что сейчас имеет значение.

В небе сгустились тучи, а в отдалении послышались первые громовые раскаты. Скоро должна была начаться гроза и, как подозревал Артур, не только вне стен замка.

 

***

— Когда умерла твоя мать, я был убит горем. Никто не мог предположить, что всё обернётся именно так: приставленная к ней повитуха уверяла меня, что роды прошли хорошо, и к утру Игрейн оправится. Она ошиблась.

Утер сорвал с грозди винограда ягоду, покрутил её в пальцах и отправил в рот. Артуру кусок в горло не лез, но он неимоверным усилием заставил себя прожевать пару ломтиков сыра, не чувствуя вкуса.

— Гаюс догадывался, что не всё может пойти хорошо, но не советовал торопиться с родами. Он предложил дать Игрейн несколько настоек, которые укрепили бы её тело, позволив носить плод несколько дольше, и я, безоговорочно доверяя ему, согласился. Однако повитуха, прибывшая за пару дней до ухудшения самочувствия Игрейн, настояла на том, чтобы она разрешилась от бремени как можно скорее. По её словам, укрепляющие настойки могли бы не только дурно повлиять на тебя, но и вовсе убить. Подобный исход напугал меня, и я решил последовать её совету.

Артур прекрасно знал, что Утер обожает долгие предисловия, но сейчас оно только раздражало, несмотря на то, что речь шла о его матери. Артур давным-давно смирился с её потерей, научился думать только с теплотой и любовью, и перестал корить её за то, что она оставила его. И в этот момент, как бы ужасно это не было, у Артура появился важный для него человек, время которого неумолимо истекало.

— Ты родился в такую же, как эта, ночь, — Утер кивнул в сторону окна, за которым свирепствовал ливень и ветер. — Игрейн разрешилась от бремени невероятно быстро, и когда я вошёл в её спальню, то подумал, что сплю. Она была уставшая, но счастливая, и держала тебя на руках как величайшую драгоценность. Стоило мне взглянуть на тебя, как сразу стало ясно: твоё имя — Артур, и ты станешь величайшим правителем в истории Камелота. 

— Отец… — Артур боялся показаться неблагодарным, но его мысли занимал куда более важный вопрос, который он собирался задать.

— Тебя отнесли помыть и одеть, а я отправился в свои покои, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Прошло несколько часов, не меньше, когда Гаюс разбудил меня и сказал только одно: «Игрейн». Больше всего на свете я боялся, что она истекает кровью, но, как позже узнал, умереть можно не только от кровопотери. Она была бледна, а её лицо пылало жаром. Грудь вздымалась так медленно, отчего я подумал, что опоздал. Повитуха положила ей на лоб ткань, вымоченную в каком-то травяном растворе, смазала виски чем-то из глиняного кувшинчика на её шее и уговаривала выпить лекарство. Игрейн уже никого не слышала, только едва различимо дышала. Я держал её за горячую руку, умолял проснуться и жить во имя нашего сына. Я говорил так много и так страстно, что не заметил, когда дыхание прекратилось. А потом было слишком поздно что-либо предпринимать.

Утер залпом осушил кубок, наполнил его повторно и выпил ещё. Его лицо покраснело от прилива крови, а губы сжались в гневе.

— Когда я пришёл в себя настолько, что мог говорить, повитухи уже след простыл. Она собрала свои пожитки и трусливо сбежала, прячась в лесу. Она надеялась скрыться от моего гнева, поганое друидское отродье.

— Ей удалось? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Артур.

— Удалось, — меланхолично кивнул Утер. — Ошеломлённый горем, я приказал разослать патрули по всему королевству, но никто не мог её найти. Спустя неделю безуспешных поисков я приказал всем вернуться, сказав, что смирился с утратой и никого не виню. Но это, разумеется, была ложь.

Артур недоверчиво посмотрел на отца, уловив новые, доселе незнакомые нотки в его голосе. Утер был не просто разгневан: казалось, что за двадцать лет его жажда мести стала сильнее, и теперь он посвящал Артура в план, который вскоре планировал осуществить.

— Десять лет я жил мыслью о том, что в один день я найду способ вернуть мою прекрасную королеву, и ты обретёшь мать, которой лишился. Я прочёл не один десяток книг, но ни в одном из них не было ни нужного мне заклинания. Я терзал вопросами Гаюса, может ли он сварить воскрешающее зелье, но тот лишь разводил руками: для этого был необходим рецепт, которым он не располагал. Я забирался в самые дремучие части и глухие болота, я был в холодных мрачных пещерах и даже в других королевствах. Я взывал о помощи к некромантам, и последние, хотя могли мне помочь, не стали этого делать. По их словам, воскресшая Игрейн станет всего лишь тенью, жалким подобием настоящей себя, и от такого союза никому не будет радости. Я не хотел давать тебе такую… мать. Вернувшись в Камелот, я прекратил поиски ещё на четыре года, пока один из слухов не донёс до меня обрывок легенды о могущественном существе, способном не только воскрешать мёртвых, но и награждать их всеми качествами, которыми они обладали при жизни. Ещё три года у меня ушло на выяснение того, что лисов было двое, и их магия по отдельности не идёт ни в какое сравнение с объединённой, но для того, чтобы смешать их, мне требовалась душа каждого лиса. Тогда-то я и узнал о Седрике — великолепном охотнике, и немедленно вызвал его ко двору. То, что другим казалось не более чем легендой, Седрик воспринял всерьёз, и всего за полтора месяца он принёс мне белого лиса.

— Это было три года назад, не так ли? — спросил Артур.

— Ты помнишь, — Утер не был удивлён. — Именно тогда я убил белого лиса, получив его часть магии.

— Ты… убил? — не поверил Артур.

— Разумеется. Как ещё заполучить то, что называется «квинтэссенцией жизни»? 

Артур ушам не верил. Утер ни словом не обмолвился о том, что белый лис был как-то опасен — нет. Выходит, что он был убит только по королевской прихоти ради того, чтобы вернуть к жизни королеву, мёртвую на протяжении семнадцати лет?..

— К тому моменту я знал, чего хочу, — Утер настолько погряз в воспоминаниях, что не заметил гневное лицо Артура. — Я безумно скучал по Игрейн, но ты уже не нуждался в матери. Я решил, что когда поймаю второго — чёрного — лиса и получу «квинтэссенцию смерти», начну строить одно из самых могущественных королевств, которое когда-либо видал Альбион. Новый Камелот, в котором царствовал бы ты, Артур, охраняемый силой жизни и смерти, стал бы оплотом магии, и подчинил себе весь мир. Вот чего я хотел Артур.

Нет-нет-нет, этого не могло быть. Артур полагал, что был готов принять любую правду, но ошибся. Вино маняще блестело в кубке, предлагало себя как избавление от боли, однако Артуру, как никогда сильно, был нужен трезвый ум.

— Отец, я хочу повидаться с Мерлином.

— Что? — опешил Утер. — Ты в своём уме?

Если бы не рассказ, Артур вряд ли нашёл подходящую причину, но Утер, сам того не зная, дал ему подсказку.

— Мерлин — чёрный лис, так ведь? — Артур говорил торопливо, намереваясь сильнее притупить бдительность отца, приглушённую алкоголем. — Возможно ли, что он пришёл в Камелот с целью отомстить тебе? Я слышал его слова. Но почему он выжидал так долго, если мог сразу нанести удар? Убить меня, тебя или Гаюса — да кого угодно в замке! Зачем ему было прикидываться юношей-волшебником и заставлять всех верить в то, чего нет?

Утер наклонил голову вбок, рассуждения Артура пришлись ему по душе.

— Седрик сказал, что он лишён магии и не причинит мне никакого вреда. Я хочу взглянуть в его глаза и задать один-единственный вопрос: зачем он лишил жизни ни в чём не повинного юношу, который, возможно, обладал незаурядным магическим даром и мог бы стать великим? Это справедливо, отец, согласись, — добавил он значительно тише. — Точно так же ты хотел знать, по какой причине повитуха лишила жизни Игрейн.

Закончив говорить, он резко выдохнул и оттянул ворот мантии: в покоях стало чересчур душно и сильно хотелось пить. К счастью, кувшин с водой был неподалёку.

— Мерлин — необычный пленник, и находится в не совсем обычной темнице, — сказал Утер, соглашаясь. — Я проведу тебя к нему завтра вечером. 

— Благодарю, — выдохнул Артур. 

По всей видимости, у него появился пусть и призрачный, но всё-таки шанс.

 

***

Чем глубже они спускались, тем сильнее страх сковывал Артура. Он и помыслить не мог о второй тюрьме, сокрытой глубоко под землёй, до тех пор, пока не увидел её своими глазами. Узкие и почти не освещённые проходы давили массивностью камня, холод пробирал даже сквозь тёплый плащ, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что ему мерещились голоса. Артур несколько раз тряхнул головой, желая избавиться от наваждения, но оно не уходило, и мольбы о помощи перемежались со звериным скулежом, полным боли и отчаяния. Утер либо не замечал этого, либо уже привык, и Артур, стараясь не отставать от него, впервые понял простую и пугающую вещь: он совсем не знал своего отца.

— Пришли, — Утер остановился и махнул рукой в сторону дальней стены, на которой висел факел. — Твой слуга там.

Сам он не горел желанием приближаться к Мерлину, и Артур был ему благодарен за это. Под сапогом хрустнули кости — видимо, останки случайно забредшей крысы.

— Мерлин… — прошептал Артур, вглядываясь во тьму камеры. 

То, что на первый взгляд казалось грудой тряпья, зашевелилось и застонало. Артур от неожиданности отпрянул, и смешок Утера неприятно резанул по ушам.

— Артур?

Мерлин провёл за решёткой всего два дня, но уже не напоминал даже тень прежнего себя. Щёки впали, скулы заострились, и только нездоровый блеск глаз свидетельствовал о том, что перед Артуром пока ещё живой человек.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пришёл навестить тебя, — Артур чувствовал себя немного неловко.

— Меня? — болезненная усмешка, больше походившая на гримасу, оказалась чужой и незнакомой Артуру. — Ты пришёл к Мерлину, а не ко мне.

Артур нахмурился, не видя никакой разницы.

— Мерлина больше нет, — тихо сказал лис, пряча взгляд. — Во всяком случае, в этом мире.

Сорвавшаяся с потолка холодная капля приземлилась на тыльную сторону ладони и скатилась вниз, оставив после себя противный холодок.

— Я не вполне понимаю…

— Ты пришёл один?

— Нет, — Артур покосился в сторону отца, который не сводил с него глаз. — Я понятия не имел, что эта тюрьма вообще существует. 

Мерлин зябко обхватил себя руками. Кто-то из милости дал ему залатанный и обтрепавшийся плащ, но чтобы согреться здесь, этого было мало.

— Я помогу тебе, — одними губами произнёс Артур. — Не знаю, как, но я не допущу твоей смерти.

Мерлин потёр озябшие ладони и исподлобья взглянул на него.

— Пока на мне есть это, — он указал на изящный ошейник на своей шее, — я ничего не могу сделать. Нужно снять его, но ключ есть только у Седрика.

— Я придумаю, что можно сделать.

— Артур… — он говорил так тихо, что половину слов было не разобрать, но это служило гарантией того, что Утер не подслушает разговор. — Зачем ты это делаешь?

Ответа на этот вопрос у Артура не было. Вызволять Мерлина из крупной неприятности, в которую он влип, казалось ему… правильным. Артур не сомневался, что если бы они поменялись ролями, Мерлин бы поступил точно так же.

— Я должен… точнее, Мерлин хочет показать тебе кое-что. 

— Что? — встрепенулся Артур.

— Не сейчас. Утер может заподозрить неладное, — Мерлин шагнул вперёд. — Позволишь?

Убедившись, что отец не смотрит на него, Артур вплотную прижался к решётке и протянул руку. Вокруг его запястья сжались худые грязные пальцы.

— За твоей спиной есть потайной ход. Ты знаешь, как найти его и попасть сюда, — горячо зашептал Мерлин. — Я постараюсь выиграть немного времени. Ты узнаешь, когда сможешь прийти.

Артур отшатнулся, и это не осталось незамеченным. Утер вытащил меч из ножен и бросился к нему.

— Назад! — пригрозил он Мерлину. — Не смей прикасаться к моему сыну.

— Он ничего не сделал, отец, — Артур пониже натянул рукав рубахи, чтобы скрыть грязный след, который не хотелось стирать. — И я узнал, что хотел.

— Что он сказал тебе? — Утер наградил Мерлина полным ненависти взглядом. — Наплёл лживую сказку о том, что прибыл в Камелот с благородными намерениями?

— Отнюдь, — от голоса Мерлина могла бы замёрзнуть вода. — Я сказал твоему сыну, Утер Пендрагон, что за кровь нужно платить кровью. Когда Артур станет королём и меньше всего будет ожидать предательства, я нанесу удар. Вместе с ним всему Камелоту придётся расплачиваться за твои грехи. У тебя ещё есть шанс исправиться, Утер, и не вынуждать сына страдать.

— Ложь! — Утер побелел от гнева и ткнул мечом между прутьями решётки. — Твои пустые угрозы ничего не значат.

Мерлин оскалился в ответ, обнажив острые, как у лисы, зубы, и отступил назад, во тьму.

 

Контраст холодного тёмного подземелья и освещённых коридоров сослужил Артуру не очень хорошую службу: на полпути к покоям, его виски взорвались болью. Он чудом удержал ускользающее сознание, и когда добрался до лаборатории Гаюса, перед его глазами всё двоилось и прыгало.

— Сир!.. — Гвен схватила его под руку и помогла дойти до кушетки. — Что с вами?

Язык казался чудовищно распухшим, отчего получалось невнятно мычать. Тело совершенно не слушалось, и пару раз Артур едва не ударил Гвен, тщетно пытаясь объяснить Гаюсу, что с ним происходит. 

— Сир, — Гаюс метнулся к нему и раскрыл глаза. Зрачки были расширены, заполнив собой всю радужку, взгляд не мог ни на чём сфокусироваться.

— Голова… — с трудом выдавил Артур, указывая большим пальцем на лоб. — Больно…

— Держи его голову, — велел Гаюс, взяв со стола пузырёк с тёмно-бордовой жидкостью. — Сир, вы должны выпить всё, понимаете? 

Артур мотнул головой в знак согласия, и каждый глоток целебного зелья стоил ему невероятных усилий. Прошло несколько мучительно долгих минут, прежде чем он смог связно говорить.

— Гаюс, мне нужна твоя помощь…

— Лежите, сир, — Гаюс пресёк на корню его попытку сесть. — Вам нужен покой. Гвен, будь добра, отнеси леди Моргане её сонное зелье.

— Кошмары вернулись?

— Боюсь, что да, — грустно ответила Гвен. — Гаюс, если что-нибудь понадобится…

— Сир, вам нельзя вставать. Прошу простить за неудобство, но это лучшее, что я могу вам предложить.

— Послушай, Гаюс, — боль отступила так же неожиданно, как пришла, и о ней напоминала только неприятно липнущая к телу рубаха. — Я уговорил отца отвести меня к Мерлину. Точнее к тому, кого мы привыкли называть Мерлином. Я дал слово освободить его.

Если бы не табурет, Гаюс сел бы прямо на пол.

— Сир, я не считаю это разумной идеей. Мерлин лишён магии, а без неё он самый обычный человек, не способный дать отпор даже слабейшему из ваших рыцарей.

— Поэтому я пришёл к тебе, — Артур всё же сел. — Ты был знаком со многими волшебниками, прочёл множество книг. Как можно избавиться от ошейника без помощи ключа? Выкрасть его у Седрика невозможно.

— На ум приходит лишь один способ, — неуверенно сказал Гаюс после недолгих раздумий. — Но он безумен.

— Говори! — поторопил его Артур.

— По слухам, сир, оружие, закалённое в пламени дракона, способно разрушить любые оковы. Никакие чары не смогут остановить его, потому что магия дракона — первородная. 

Артур издал обречённый стон и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Драконы для него были сродни девятихвостому лису для Утера: он слышал об их существовании, но ни разу не встречал.

— Обнадёживает, — он совершенно не по-королевски взъерошил волосы. — Но где найти дракона? Дружелюбно настроенного, к тому же. Гаюс, должен быть другой способ.

— Его нет, сир.

Артур помассировал виски. Придётся ему найти дракона. Эта мысль вне сомнения отразилась на его лице, и Гаюс понял, что молчание сейчас не лучший выбор.

— Возможно, далеко ходить не придётся, — он подбирал слова осторожно, поскольку выдавал тайну, которую Утер обязал хранить его. — Ваш отец предоставил убежище одному дракону…

Артур вскочил так резко, что ушедшая было головная боль напомнила о себе.

— Как давно это было?

— Давно, сир. Вы тогда ещё не родились.

— Он до сих пор в замке?

— Этого я не знаю, — пожал плечами Гаюс. — Ваш отец запретил мне рассказывать о нём кому-либо, а приближаться я не осмелился. Я слышал только, что тогда он обитал в подземельях.

Всё это казалось невероятным, но время неумолимо истекало, и нужно было действовать. Убедившись в том, что он твёрдо стоит на ногах, Артур метнулся к двери. Он поступал глупо и неразумно, ухватился за слух — как отец когда-то…

Но если Утер гнался за легендой для собственной корысти, то Артур был полон решимости спасти жизнь человека, который не был ему безразличен.

 

***

— Артур Пендрагон. Я знал, что однажды ты придёшь ко мне.

Услышав своё имя, Артур чуть было не оступился. Огромная пещера, в которую он спустился, была пуста, и величественный голос наполнил её так, словно принадлежал её стенам.

— Мы знакомы? — наугад спросил Артур, потирая шею. Она болела от того, что он постоянно вертел головой в разные стороны, пытаясь определить источник голоса. Шагнуть на край пропасти и посмотреть вниз Артур пока не решался.

Его обдало волной холодного воздуха и взметнувшейся пыли. Зазвенела цепь, захлопали могучие кожистые крылья, и на уступ опустился золотой дракон. Артур успел заметить браслет на его задней лапе, и тянущуюся от него вниз толстую цепь.

— Моё имя — Килгарра, — дракон склонил голову в импровизированном поклоне. — Я пристально следил за тобой с самого твоего рождения. Тебе предназначено стать величайшим королём Камелота.

Наверное, такова была особенность всех драконов — говорить собеседникам то, от чего они почти наверняка будут шокированы. Артур напомнил себе, что сейчас не время обсуждать его предназначение.

— Я пришёл к тебе…

— Потому что нуждаешься в моей помощи, — закончил за него дракон. — Я знаю.

— Что ты ещё знаешь? — не удержался от колкости Артур.

— То, что твоё желание спасти Эмриса не является чем-то странным и неправильным. И то, что он стал девятихвостым лисом не по своей прихоти, а по необходимости.

— Эмриса? — переспросил Артур. — Ты что-то путаешь. Его зовут Мерлин.

— Люди — да, — последовал невозмутимый ответ.

За годы, проведённые в подземелье, у Килгарры явно было немного собеседников, если вообще были, решил Артур. 

— Гаюс сказал, что мой отец предоставил тебе убежище.

— Ха! — рассмеялся дракон. Свод пещеры содрогнулся, и мелкие камни дождём посыпались вниз. — Разве считается за убежище место, где тебя держат в цепях больше двадцати лет?

Ответ был очевиден.

— Утер Пендрагон хранит много тайн, и готов прибегнуть к чему угодно, лишь бы они не стали явью. Когда-нибудь ты узнаешь их все.

— С отцом и его тайнами я разберусь позже, — довольно резко возразил Артур. — Сейчас я хочу спасти Мерлина. Гаюс сказал, что ошейник, блокирующий магию, может быть уничтожен оружием, закалённым в пламени дракона. Это так?

— Верно, — моргнул дракон. — Но что ты можешь предложить мне взамен? Я поклялся никогда бескорыстно не помогать людям, после того, как по милости твоего отца оказался здесь.

— Свободу, — ответил Артур, не задумываясь. — Ты ведь этого желаешь больше всего на свете?

— Допустим, — дракон вытянул шею, приближаясь к Артуру настолько, что он смог разглядеть мелкие чешуйки на его морде. — Сможешь ли ты выполнить своё обещание? Вот, что меня волнует.

— Я приложу все усилия, — совершенно нежданно Артура посетило озарение. — Ты ведь знаешь, что за жизнь Мерлина я готов предложить тебе что угодно. А мне бы хотелось понять, почему я готов сделать это без раздумий.

— Ты поймёшь это со временем, — дракон вскинул морду и прицельно плюнул пламенем ввысь.

Артур моментально вспотел.

— У тебя есть оружие?

Артур снял с пояса ножны с кинжалом. Он никогда им не пользовался и уже не помнил, как заполучил его. 

— Хорошо, — удовлетворённо кивнул Килгарра. — Брось его. 

Отправлять в свободный полёт единственную надежду Мерлина на спасение могло показаться безумием, однако спорить с Килгаррой Артур не собирался. Отпустив свой страх, он со всей силы бросил кинжал.

Он ожидал услышать стук металла по камню и тихий всплеск воды где-нибудь на дне, но этого не произошло. Вместо этого кинжал поглотила обжигающая струя пламени, и он застыл в воздухе, купаясь в ней.

Смотреть на огонь оказалось больно, но Артур держался до тех пор, пока глаза не защипало, а по щекам не покатились непроизвольные слёзы. Он прождал, кажется, целую вечность, но пламя вскоре стихло, а кинжал остался висеть в воздухе.

— Дай мне свою руку, Артур Пендрагон, — Килгарра поднялся в воздух. — Этим кинжалом ты — и только ты! — можешь освободить Эмриса от сдерживающих его оков. Как только ты примешь мой дар, наша сделка будет считаться заключённой, и я буду ждать от тебя исполнения обещания.

В горле пересохло, и у Артура получилось отрывисто кивнуть. Преображённый кинжал удобно лёг в его руку, и Артур залюбовался им. С обеих сторон по металлу струились причудливые узоры, которых не было; лезвие будто излучало внутренний свет и было тёплым. 

Артур с силой сжал рукоять и низко поклонился дракону.

— Я твой должник, Килгарра, — сказал он на прощание.

Теперь у Мерлина был шанс.

У них был шанс. 

 

***

Артуру удалось убедить отца отсрочить казнь Мордреда на день, и в этом, как ни странно, ему поспособствовал Седрик. Утер, не таясь, обсуждал с ним подходящий для ритуала день, а Артур делал вид, что внимательно слушал их разговор. Когда речь зашла о предстоящей казни, Артур понял, что должен вмешаться.

— Если можно… — он искоса глянул на Седрика. — В том, что друид помогал лису, сомнений нет. Так почему бы не устроить казнь в один день с ритуалом? Пускай Мерлин… то есть лис увидит, как друид будет расплачиваться за его грехи.

Артуру было тошно от своих слов, но они нашли отклик как в сердце Утера, так и у Седрика.

— Мудрое решение, ваше высочество, — заметил колдун без тени фальши. — Эта казнь послужит отличным примером того, к чему может привести сговор с опасной магической тварью.

Раскалившийся кинжал Артур почувствовал даже через ножны и одежду. Закалённое в драконьем пламени оружие разделяло его гнев. Даже сейчас, слушая рассуждения отца о хладнокровном убийстве, замаскированном под ритуал, Артур не переставал надеяться, что его жестокость вызвана колдовством Седрика. Если избавиться от колдуна, Утер может — обязан — стать прежним любящим отцом и мудрым правителем.

«Ты знаешь, что этому не бывать».

Артур вздрогнул и обернулся. Мерлин просто обязан был стоять за спиной — настолько отчётливым был его голос. Утер и Седрик, поглощённые разговором, не заметили этого, но Артур решил, что сейчас самое лучшее время, чтобы откланяться. Кинжал раскалялся сильнее, и прожги он в рубахе дыру, Артур не удивился бы.

Он ощущал острую необходимость увидеть Мерлина и вовсе не из-за того, что должен был отдать кинжал. Артур тосковал по его постоянному присутствию, неуклюжести и волшебству, с которым недавно познакомился. Всю свою жизнь Артур искал кого-то особенного, и теперь, когда поиски подошли к концу, он не собирался сдаваться.

 

***

Костёр начали возводить незадолго до рассвета: Артур наблюдал за этим из окна в комнате Мерлина. Деревянный помост и столб заняли своё место, и стражи неспешно окружали их вязанками хвороста.

— Вы должны отдохнуть, сир, — Гаюс мягко тронул его за плечо и протянул чашку с горячим напитком. — Это поможет.

— Я не хочу спать, Гаюс, — отказался Артур и тут же потёр глаза.

Тело требовало отдыха: беспокойный дневной сон, обычно не свойственный Артуру, не принёс никакого облегчения. Наоборот, после него он чувствовал себя разбитым и опустошённым.

— Несколько часов, — продолжал настаивать Гаюс. — Утер никогда не начинает казнь раньше полудня.

Кинжал, должно быть, вспыхнул ярким пламенем, потому что Артур не смог сдержать болезненный вскрик. За болью последовал чёткий образ: Мерлин, обхвативший прутья решётки и прижавшийся к ним головой. Ошейник ярко светился, причиняя невыносимые страдания, судя по искажённому мукой лицу.

— Приготовь все зелья, какие у тебя есть, — велел Артур Гаюсу. — Не представляю, как мне это удастся, но Мерлина я не брошу.

 

Тайный проход в темницу, который Мерлину удалось каким-то чудом запечатлеть в его памяти, привёл его прямо к камере. Артур несколько раз прошептал его имя, запрещая себе думать о том, что всё уже могло быть кончено.

— Я не звал тебя, — каждое слово давалось Мерлину с трудом. Теперь он походил на обтянутый кожей скелет.

— Ты и не собирался, — осознание накрыло Артура ледяной волной. — Не верил, что я приду?

— Я ведь сказал: Мерлина здесь нет. Я даже не знаю, слышит ли он нас.

— Это неважно, — Артур извлёк из ножен кинжал и осторожно протянул его рукоятью вперёд. — Он закалён в пламени дракона и должен помочь тебе избавиться от ошейника.

Мерлин переводил взгляд с оружия на Артура, и принц был готов отдать многое, чтобы прочесть его мысли. Он потянулся к кинжалу дрожащими пальцами и неуверенно обхватил рукоять. Лезвие зазвенело от предвкушения, вспыхнули золотые руны, и в следующий миг ошейник лежал на полу. Он потускнел и теперь казался всего лишь обычной побрякушкой.

Жизнь возвращалась буквально на глазах, равно как и магическая сила, присутствие которой ощутил даже Артур: пламя стало ярче, тени разбежались по углам, а холод уступил место теплу (которое никак не могло проникнуть через такой слой камня).

— Ты свободен, — Артур сглотнул горькую слюну. — Забирай Мордреда и уходите из Камелота.

— Не могу, — Мерлин начертил в воздухе горизонтальную линию, и дверь темницы бесшумно открылась. — Во-первых, когда я обещал отомстить, я говорил серьёзно. Во-вторых, я обещал передать тебе послание от Мерлина — если ты, конечно, захочешь его выслушать.

— Я хочу, — Артур с готовностью выступил вперёд. — Что надо…

Он почувствовал прикосновение прохладных пальцев к своему лбу, а в следующий миг его засосал иссиня-чёрный водоворот.

 

***

Покрытый густой зелёной травой берег реки выглядел до боли знакомым. Артур посещал его бесчисленное количество раз в своих снах, но ни разу наяву. Он даже не знал, существовало ли это место на самом деле, поскольку казалось неземным и слишком прекрасным для того, чтобы быть реальным.

За спиной хрустнула ветка. Артур обернулся, но не увидел ничего, кроме простирающегося вдаль бескрайнего зелёного луга. Списав это на игру воображения, он вновь повернулся к реке. У самой кромки воды сидел Мерлин и бросал в неё невесть откуда взявшиеся камешки.

— Здесь красиво, — сказал он, не поворачиваясь. — Жаль, что вода холодная, могли бы искупаться.

— Как ты здесь оказался?

Сомнений в том, что подле него сидел настоящий Мерлин, у Артура не осталось: слишком хорошо он успел узнать его наклон головы, полуулыбку, шутливые интонации и множество других мелочей (которые принцам не пристало отмечать в слугах).

— Самому интересно, — Мерлин пожал плечами и отправил в воду ещё один камушек. — Бродил себе спокойно по мрачному туманному лесу, заново привыкал к жизни вне тела и вдруг свет. В общем-то, я не против, но глаза до сих пор болят. А ты? Ты ведь не умер, верно? — его голос дрогнул и сломался.

Сердце тревожно ёкнуло ещё пару раз, и Артур опустился на траву рядом с Мерлином. Слишком близко.

— Я жив, и я запутался, — признался он. — Меньше минуты назад я разговаривал с тобой, но это, конечно, был не ты, а лис, если я не окончательно сошёл с ума. Он намекнул, что ты хотел передать мне нечто важное, я согласился. И… вот.

— Лис не мог этого сделать, пока на нём был ошейник.

— Был, — уточнил Артур. — Я нашёл способ избавиться от него благодаря Гаюсу.

— Ты сошёл с ума, — усмехнулся Мерлин.

На его раскрытой ладони появился плоский круглый камень, который Мерлин не преминул отправить в полёт. Не без зависти Артур насчитал четыре круга прежде, чем камень скрылся из виду.

— Тебе нельзя здесь долго находиться.

— Я пришёл за тобой, — настал черёд Артура упрямиться. — Я не оставлю тебя здесь.

Услышав это, Мерлин переменился в лице: прежняя беззаботность исчезла, и на смену ей пришла почти осязаемая грусть.

— Я не могу вернуться. Извини, что подвёл тебя. 

Артур мысленно поблагодарил лиса за столь уединённое место. Он обхватил лицо Мерлина и повернул к себе.

— Не так давно я просил тебя не умирать. Ни ради меня, ни ради кого-то ещё. Ты помнишь?

— Конечно, — слабо улыбнулся Мерлин. — Такое невозможно забыть, даже если очень захотеть.

— И ты нарушил данное мне слово. У тебя с этим плохо обстоят дела.

Налетевший порыв тёплого ветра поднял с земли невесть откуда взявшуюся листву и растрепал волосы Артура. Мерлин улыбнулся, глядя поверх его головы и осторожно снял с макушки по-осеннему ярко-красный кленовый лист.

Это было слишком. Артур моргнул, убедившись, что это происходило на самом деле здесь и сейчас, а затем накрыл губы Мерлина своими, мягко поглаживая щёку большим пальцем. 

Это было правильно и непередаваемо прекрасно. Мерлин охотно отвечал на поцелуй, подчинялся напору Артура и мелко дрожал от желания.

Артур бережно уложил его на землю и оторвался от губ только для того, чтобы покрыть поцелуями лицо. Мерлин ощущал, как пылало лицо там, где его коснулись губы, и отчаянно жаждал большего. От сильных, умелых, правильных прикосновений Мерлин таял, как снег под солнцем, совершенно не задумываясь о просьбах, которыми он осыпал Артура.

— Теперь я понимаю, — прошептал Артур, оттянув и прикусив нижнюю губу Мерлина. — Я знаю, почему готов пойти ради тебя на всё и даже больше.

Мерлину было мало. Он надавил на спину Артура, безмолвно умоляя его стать ещё ближе, и тот не мог отказать. Опершись на локти, Артур поцеловал Мерлина в скулу и дразняще-медленно провёл языком вниз, к его шее, прихватив губами разгорячённую чувствительную кожу.

Мерлин не мог выразить свои ощущения словами. Он запустил пятерню в волосы Артура и потянул за них, одновременно вскинув бёдра и коротко простонав. С каждым поцелуем, укусом и нежным движением языка он всё больше сходил с ума; терялся в море наслаждения, которое Артур обрушил на него.

Он не понял, куда и когда пропала рубаха: прервать поцелуи, чтобы избавиться от неё, было преступлением. В глазах Артура плясали демоны, и горел огонь; он подразнил языком сосок и накрыл его ртом, проделав то же самое со вторым.

Мерлин с трудом просунул руку между их телами и сжал свой член. Он уже был на грани, но ни в коем случае не хотел сходить с неё, лишь оттянуть сладостный момент. Твёрдая горячая выпуклость в штанах Артура потёрлась об его руку, от чего оттягивать близость дальше стало решительно невозможно.

Артур был согласен с Мерлином и явно читал его мысли. Он отстранился с видимым ощущением и сожалением, чтобы снять сапоги и брюки, позволив себе замереть на миг, чтобы полюбоваться засосами, покрывающими грудь и живот Мерлина.

— Пожалуйста, Артур…

Неприкрытая мольба и непристойно широко разведённые ноги окончательно осушили чашу самообладания Артура. Недолго думая, он избавился от рубашки — от желания почувствовать Мерлина всем телом кружилась голова.

Он шумно втянул воздух, когда Мерлин опустил руку вниз, огладил его член, надавил на чувствительное место под головкой. Он бессвязно выругался сквозь зубы, потому что Мерлин вывернулся из его объятий и перекатился на бок.

— Я хочу почувствовать тебя, — удивительно складно выговорил он, прижимая его ладонь к своему бедру.

Они оба ещё были не готовы к близости, но ничто не мешало Артуру обнять Мерлина со спины, укусить за основание шеи, сорвав ещё один сладкий стон. 

— Пожалуйста… — простонал Мерлин, разом позабыв все другие слова. 

Артур был необходим ему, как воздух: его сильные мозолистые пальцы сжимали ягодицы до синяков и нежно ласкали чувствительную грудь; уверенно обхватывали член, доводя Мерлина до исступления, и неимоверно жестоко не давали ему кончить. Мерлин бесстыже тёрся, чувствуя, как крупная влажная головка давила на узкий вход. Артур хотел того же и уже не стесняясь толкался в него.

Они оба были на пределе, и оттягивать дальше было невозможно. Артур толкнулся последний раз, прикусил мочку уха Мерлина и замер, позволяя липкой влаге растекаться между их телами. Мерлин шептал его имя, пачкал его руку и чувствовал себя донельзя живым.

— Я вернусь за тобой, — прошептал Артур ему на ухо. — Дождись меня, Мерлин. Я никогда тебя не оставлю.

— Я тебе верю, — просто ответил Мерлин.

 

***

Возвращаться в реальность оказалось болезненно: магия будто бы раздробила Артура на мелкие части и наспех собрала воедино.

Он сидел в той же камере на полу, прислонившись к стене, и тяжело дышал. Хвала чему угодно, на штанах не расплывалось предательское пятно, но лёгкость во всём теле прекрасно свидетельствовала о том, что пережитый оргазм был самым что ни на есть настоящим.

— Пока ты отсутствовал, у меня родился план, — лис (Артур не мог больше называть его Мерлином, несмотря на внешность) усердно прятал улыбку, но не особо преуспел в этом. — Я не буду сбегать. Не сейчас.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — сердито спросил Артур. — Потом может не быть возможности.

— Доверься мне, — лис прищурился, хитро улыбнулся, и Артур заметил на миг обнажившиеся клыки. — Ты ведь хочешь сделать невозможное и вызволить Мерлина из Царства Теней?

Перемена настроения лиса была настолько непредсказуема, что Артур позволил себе наградить его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Приму это за согласие. А теперь запомни: не верь всему, что увидишь и не паникуй раньше времени.

— Что?.. — нахмурился Артур. — Ты не можешь объяснить лучше? Чему именно мне нельзя верить?

— Хотел бы я сам знать, — лис протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. — Отдохни. Поверь: пара часов сна лишней не будет.

С каждым разом его загадки нравились Артуру всё меньше.

 

***

Утера удивило желание сына лично проводить Мордреда на казнь, но возражать он не стал. Из соображений безопасности их сопровождала пара стражников — угрюмых и молчаливых, и Артур в глубине души пожалел, что не глухонемых.

— Дальше я справлюсь сам, — решительно сказал он, как только они вышли на улицу. — Идите вперёд и убедитесь, что никто не попытается сорвать казнь, вонзив пленнику нож в живот раньше времени.

Предлог показался ему ужасно неправдоподобным, но стражники подчинились. Убедившись, что никто их не подслушивает, Артур подтолкнул Мордреда в спину.

— Раньше времени?

— Тсс, — шикнул Артур. — У Мерлина… у лиса есть план. 

— Какой?

— Не представляю. Верю ему на слово.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Мордред брёл, понуро опустив голову, и говорил полушёпотом.

— Ради Мерлина.

Артур поразился тому, каким лёгким и искренним прозвучал его ответ. 

— Ты знаешь о его предназначении? — Мордред резко остановился — так, что Артур врезался ему в спину.

Они уже подходили к эшафоту, и лишнее внимание было лишним.

— Вперёд! — рявкнул Артур и для пущего эффекта отвесил Мордреду подзатыльник. На удивление шумная толпа спешно расступалась перед ними и, улучив момент, Артур добавил: — Я точно знаю, что не позволю Седрику забрать его у меня. 

Мордред успел бросить «Я тебе верю», а затем стражники схватили его под руки и поволокли наверх по лестнице.

— Этот человек приговорён к смерти через сожжение за заговор против своего короля и всего Камелота! — громогласно объявил Утер, выйдя на балкон. — Многие годы друиды тайно плели интриги и собирались пресечь род Пендрагонов, а затем уничтожить Камелот. Он, — король указал пальцем на Мордреда, — был послан сюда для того, чтобы убить моего сына — Артура.

Взволнованное «Ох» пронеслось по толпе, и один женщина, стоявшая в первом ряду, со всей силы запустила в Мордреда помидором, который достала из своей корзины. Он ощутимо ударил в плечо, и мякоть растеклась по одежде.

Артур ощутил прилив гнева. Его отец лгал — лгал своему народу, преданно внимающему и готовому поверить в каждое слово своего короля. У Артура закружилась голова, и он с трудом сохранил равновесие: он вдруг резко осознал, насколько далеко простиралась ложь Утера и как далеко она пустила свои корни.

Быть может, никакой повитухи не существовало. Быть может, его мать умерла по естественной причине, а не по чьему-то злому умыслу. Артур находился рядом с ней всего несколько часов, но каким-то волшебным образом он запомнил приятный молочный аромат, исходивший от её тела, любящую улыбку, нежные руки. Шаг за шагом его память будто бы очищалась от годами налипавшей на неё паутины слухов и заверений о злобе и коварстве друидов. Артур помнил — и это определённо не было игрой воображения, — как однажды сидел у Гаюса, измельчал в ступке необходимые лекарственные травы. Он помнил женщину с густой чёрной косой в бедных одеждах, для неё-то Гаюс и готовил лекарство. Они о чём-то беседовали, понизив голос — боялись быть услышанными? — но до острого мальчишеского слуха Артура донеслось скорбное: «Игрейн была одной из нас» и тихий ответ Гаюса: «Я знаю». Быть может, та женщина-друид не сумела спасти её, хотя и приложила все усилия, а обезумевший от горя Утер перевернул всё с ног на голову. Искать причину для ненависти ради собственных целей и обвинить ни в чём не повинного человека — нет, целый народ! — было недостойно короля Камелота и… видимо, не ново для Утера.

Погрузившись в раздумья, Артур пропустил пламенную речь отца, которая провела на толпу неизгладимое впечатление. Он молчал, наверное, с минуту, а люди кричали, осыпали привязанного к столбу Мордреда оскорблениями, забрасывали свежими и не очень продуктами, а некоторые смельчаки и вовсе прибегли к камням и вытащенным из костра поленьям. 

— Сжечь предателя! — провозгласил Утер и развёл руки в стороны, упиваясь многочисленной ненавистью.

Неприятный сухой смех резанул по ушам, и взгляд Артура метнулся к Седрику. Он стоял уже не за спиной короля, но рядом с ним, и на его лице отражалось неприкрытое торжество. 

И он смотрел не на Мордреда, а прямо на Артура. Он знал, что Артур знает правду, но полностью бессилен.

— Артур! — внимание Утера в такой момент стало крайней неожиданностью. — Я предоставляю тебе возможность разжечь пламя, которое ознаменует начало новой эры!

Толпа ликовала. 

Ватными пальцами Артур взял факел, который протянул ему стражник, и на деревянных ногах подошёл к костру. Мордред следил за ним, и в его глазах не было ни намёка на страх. Он был готов принять свою судьбу, что бы она ни уготовила.

Артур не собирался уподобляться отцу и лишать жизни ни в чём не повинного человека. Он приметил ведро с водой и, не медля ни секунды, опустил в него факел. Послышалось шипение, а следом повалил дым.

Голоса на площади стихли.

— Артур!.. — Утер наклонился, опёршись о перила балкона. — Как это понимать?

Возможно, Артур совершал самый глупый и недальновидный поступок в своей жизни. Возможно, ему придётся за это поплатиться — титулом как минимум. Адреналин и гнев будоражили его кровь, заставляя вылетать из его рта слова, которые не скоро забудут — и неизвестно, забудут ли.

— Мордред невиновен. Ты лжёшь, отец. Перед лицом всего Камелота ты приговорил к смерти друида, который пытался спасти жизнь одного из самых одарённых волшебников этого мира. Он сделал это так, как умел, и никто из нас не вправе судить его. Никто — и уж тем более ты, вознамерившийся удовлетворить свою алчность. Мордред не умрёт сегодня, это говорю я — Артур Пендрагон, наследник и будущий король Камелота!

Он утёр тыльной стороной ладони пересохшие губы и приготовился к спору, как…

Утер рассмеялся.

— Ты был прав, Седрик, — он кивнул колдуну и отступил назад. — Мой сын попал под пагубное влияние девятихвостого лиса. С твоей помощью я надеюсь искоренить засевшую в нём заразу, но сейчас…

Продолжать не было нужды. Седрик возвёл руки к небу, и огонь, взревев, охватил эшафот. Мордред стоически молчал, но когда первые языки пламени лизнули его ступни, он закричал от боли. Толпа в страхе отшатнулась назад, а Артур не мог пошевелиться, оказавшись опасно близко. Он ощущал жар — злой, свирепый, магический, — и кожа, мгновенно высохнув, начала шелушиться.

Внезапно пламя стихло, и неестественно густой белый дым окутал всю площадь. Когда он рассеялся, костра не было и в помине, а Мордред висел на руках Артура, который поспешил оттащить его как можно дальше.

А ещё на площади стоял Мерлин.

— Как тебе это удалось? — прошипел Седрик. — Ты же лишён магии!

— Колдун из тебя никудышный, — последовал насмешливый ответ с всё ещё неестественной для Мерлина интонацией. — Твой ошейник — пустышка.

Он, разумеется, блефовал, когда по щелчку его пальцев на землю упал и раскололся на две половинки простой металлический обруч. По лёгкому мановению руки он истёрся в пыль.

— Невозможно! — Седрик обернулся чёрной тенью и спустился с балкона. — Мне ничего не стоит заточить тебя ещё раз!

— В этом теле — да, — играючи согласился лис. — Но ты бессилен против моей настоящей формы.

Он выбросил руку в сторону толпы, отделив её взмывающей в воздух стеной ветра. Артур, не раздумывая, бросился на неё, но тут же был остановлен и отброшен назад упругим потоком воздуха.

«Не вмешивайся, — услышал он в голове предупреждающий голос. — Это наша битва».

Лиса окутал плотный кокон — полностью чёрный он, кажется, втягивал в себя весь доступный свет. На небе сгустились тучи, за ними последовал грохот, но лис и бровью не повёл. Он просто стоял, улыбаясь, и приглашающе раскинул руки.

В ладони Седрика появился шар молний, который он швырнул вперёд, вложив в него всю свою ненависть. Шар не мог промахнуться, его невозможно было обмануть, и тем не менее, он беспрепятственно пролетел сквозь тело Мерлина и врезался в стену замка. На землю посыпался камень.

Гневно закричав, Седрик выбросил перед собой обе руки, и в каждой из них было по шару. Но прежде чем он отправил их в полёт, кокон исчез с негромким хлопком, забрав с собой Мерлина.

— Что…

Тишину пронзил яростный звериный рёв, и там, где секунду назад стоял Мерлин, возник чёрный девятихвостый лис во всём своём великолепии. Теперь, когда он не был ограничен человеческим телом, он стал ещё больше, возвышаясь над Седриком и угрожающе скалясь.

— Ты ничего мне не сделаешь.

Он прыгнул на Седрика и опрокинул его на землю. Ничего не успев понять, колдун трепыхался, тщетно пытаясь наколдовать хоть что-нибудь.

— Каково это — чувствовать себя беспомощным? Каково знать, что смерть вот-вот заберёт тебя, и всё равно отчаянно цепляться за жизнь?

Молнии, сорвавшиеся с пальцев Седрика, угодили лису в бок. Запахло палёной шерстью.

— Я отправлю тебя туда, колдун, где никто не сможет найти тебя. Ты будешь мучиться так, как все твои жертвы. И они станут твоими палачами.

Из-под земли, с лёгкостью разрушив каменную площадь, вырвались такие же чёрные корни с острыми шипами и впились в тело Седрика, оплетая его в смертельных объятиях. Один особо толстый корень сдавил шею.

Послышался хруст ломающихся костей.

Лис отпрыгнул в сторону: земля под Седриком разверзлась, и корни со свистом утянули его вниз — туда, откуда не возвращаются.

Лис оскалился и перевёл взгляд на Утера. Тот попытался скрыться в замке, но не успел: мощный поток воздуха подхватил его, замерев прямо над провалом.

— Артур! — закричал Утер, изо всех сил пытаясь не смотреть вниз, в ревущую и голодную бездну. — Помоги мне! Сделай что-нибудь!

— Тебе решать, Артур, — произнёс лис. Стена ветра не исчезла, но в ней образовалось отверстие, позволяющее пройти.

— Мой сын, ты должен спасти меня, — Утер пытался умолять и при этом сохранить хотя бы часть достоинства. — Ты своими глазами видишь, что этот лис — монстр; он убил лучшего колдуна и теперь собирается убить меня!

Артур был бы рад ощутить в своём сердце хотя бы каплю сострадания, но в нём была лишь пустота. С тех пор, как открылась ужасающая правда — о лёгкости, с которой Утер распоряжался чужими жизнями, он перестал что-либо значить для Артура.

— Я вижу, — подтвердил Артур, и во взгляде Утера промелькнул огонёк надежды. — Он собирается убить тебя.

— Тогда чего же ты медлишь?.. Пронзи его сердце!

Вместо ответа, Артур повернулся к нему спиной и обратился к толпе, замершей будто по волшебству.

— Вы видите перед собой человека, который до недавнего времени был прекрасным отцом. Я никогда не знал свою мать, королеву Игрейн, и безмерно тосковал по ней. Этот человек научил меня ценить жизнь и всегда вспоминать с теплом о тех, кто нас покинул. Он был мудрым и милосердным правителем, и, глядя на него, я мечтал поскорее вырасти и стать таким же. До тех пор, пока мне не открылась ужасающая правда.

Артур перевёл дух и продолжил:

— Утер Пендрагон поддался алчности. Он позволил себе убивать ради власти и несметных богатств, оправдывая свои поступки заботой о будущем Камелота. Он хотел создать армию, которой не будет равных, хотел, чтобы Камелот поработил весь мир. Но разве может королевство, построенное на крови и лжи быть счастливым и благополучным?

Люди переглядывались, родители прижимали к себе детей. Они знали ответ.

— И сейчас, народ Камелота, я спрашиваю вас: хотите ли вы, чтобы вами правил такой человек, как Утер Пендрагон? Способный в любой день отправить любого из вас в темницу или на плаху по собственной прихоти и ради благополучия королевства. Спросите себя: такое будущее вы хотите для своих детей? Я уверен, что среди вас есть друиды. Задайте себе вопрос: хотите ли вы постоянно жить в страхе? Утер Пендрагон приветствует всяческую магию в королевстве, но тот, кто будет уличён в друидизме, немедленно расстанется с жизнью. Вы этого хотите?

Толпа роптала, и с каждым словом Артура этот ропот звучал громче.

— И всё же, какие бы чувства я не испытывал, я не имею права вынести приговор, — Артур бесстрашно посмотрел на лиса. — Он приговорил к смерти одного из твоих сородичей, и его судьба в твоих руках.

Лис, не мигая, смотрел на него.

— Однажды ты станешь великим королём, Артур Пендрагон. Помни об этом и о том, что есть те, кто любят тебя, несмотря ни на что.

Коротко кивнув на прощание, лис взмыл в воздух и застыл над зияющим провалом. Девять хвостов обхватили Утера, а затем они оба рухнули вниз.

Земля содрогнулась, и провал закрылся, будто его никогда не было. В самом центре площади осталась корона и туманно-белый кристалл, а рядом, бездыханный и мертвенно-бледный лежал Мерлин.

Он был мёртв, так как лис покинул его тело и этот мир. Артур бросился к нему, дрожа от соприкосновения с холодной кожей.

Кто-то неуверенно окликнул его и, обернувшись, Артур заметил, что от кристалла исходило мягкое свечение. Артур взял его, но рука предательски дрогнула. Ударившись оземь, кристалл разлетелся на десятки мельчайших осколков, тут же испарившихся, подобно воде. 

Белая дымка потянулась к Мерлину, окутала его коконом, один в один похожим на то, что видел Артур до явления лиса, однако он был молочно-белым. 

— Ты освободил меня, Артур Пендрагон. Прими мою благодарность.

Артур не верил своим глазам: подле них стоял призрачный белый девятихвостый лис. Он улыбнулся — насколько могут улыбаться лисы, — и лёг рядом с Мерлином, укрыв его хвостами.

— Береги его, — сказал лис на прощание.

Артур моргнул, но его уже не было рядом. 

На его руках Мерлин заворочался, застонал и потёр плечо.

— Я, кажется, сильно ушибся… Артур? Что происходит?

Артур был бы рад сказать, но дар речи оставил его.

— Всё хорошо? — осторожно поинтересовался Мерлин, не пытаясь, впрочем, встать. — Я что-то пропустил?

— Да здравствует король Артур! — раздался выкрик из толпы, который тут же был поддержан множеством голосов.

— Король Артур? — на лице Мерлина расплылась широкая улыбка. — Определённо, я спал очень долго.

— Ничего, — пообещал Артур, помогая ему подняться. — Ты быстро наверстаешь. Волшебник Мерлин.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Мерлин-ББ 2016


End file.
